A Millionaire's First Love
by Evilies
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un joven arrogante que esta por heredar la fortuna de su abuelo, pero el abogado le informa que para obtener la herencia debe cambiarse a una escuela rural y graduarse alli. De no ser así sólo podrá reclamar el 0.1% del patrimonio. Draco molesto termina viviendo en un pueblo de escazos recursos, allí conoce a Ginny Weasley, una estudiante que le cambiará la vida. AU
1. Destinos entrelazados

_**Disclaimer: **_Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. A Millionaire's First Love, no nos pertenece en ningún sentido. Es de sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es parte del Reto «Verano de películas» del Drinny fest, del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**A MILLIONAIRE'S FIRST LOVE**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Destinos entrelazados.**_

Draco Malfoy era hijo único de una familia reconocida de la clase alta y poderosa de Londres. Su infancia estuvo colmada de lujos y amor, pero entonces su vida había dado un completo giro, reventando la burbuja en la que vivía. A partir de ahí todo había sido distinto, había tenido que adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias en las que se encontraba y eso para un niño no fue tarea sencilla.

Desde que había entrado al Instituto Durmstrang, no había perdido un instante para meterse en líos por su comportamiento hacía cierto sector de estudiantes que no cumplían con sus estándares de belleza, dinero, personalidad e inteligencia que los hiciera merecedores de estar en ese lugar. Esto había provocado que continuamente terminara batiéndose en duelos, al principio sólo en horarios de escuela y conforme había crecido el problema también se había incrementado.

Justo en este momento estaba metido en un serio dilema, a la mitad de una batalla de patadas, puños y armas blancas en el estacionamiento propiedad de un exclusivo casino. Sus infelices rivales, habían osado tacharlo de tramposo en un juego de póker después de perder y él, siendo quien era, no iba a permitir que mancharan de esa manera su reputación. Era obvio que él no necesitaba ni un *lev de esos miserables, pronto sería inmensamente rico, algo que sin duda esos jamás tendrían ni sus sueños más imposibles.

—Vamos, pronto llegará la policía —apuró Blaise Zabinni, uno de sus amigos de batalla, mientras aventaba a un sujeto al suelo como si se tratara de un saco de patatas.

—Vete tú, yo aún no termino con éste —anunció sin molestarse en girarse para verlo.

—¡Demonios Draco! —El moreno bien parecido, lanzó una mirada exasperada a su amigo, su respiración intranquila se agravó aún más al escuchar las sirenas. Él no podía permitirse ser arrestado ni involucrado en otro caso alteración al orden público, su madre no se lo perdonaría esta vez y menos por estar en un país extranjero, y la verdad era que no quería probar de lo que era capaz su madre con tal de darle un escarmiento. *Oxum Zabinni era una mujer con la cual se debía andar con cuidado de ahí que no le durara ninguno de sus siete maridos.

Malfoy estrelló contra la pared al tipo con el que peleaba, teniéndolo controlado y acorralado, se permitió ver de reojo el panorama. —Crabbe, Goyle, lárguense de aquí.

Los dos gorilas que solían custodiarlo, asintieron dejando libres a sus presas y sin más desaparecieron entre las filas de coches lujosos.

—Fue una muy mala idea haberse metido conmigo Poliakoff, te diré algo que acabara un poco con tu analfabetismo, imbécil. Soy un Malfoy, tengo las cuentas de banco repletas de dinero… y desde el 1 de enero seré multimillonario.

Poliakoff ni siquiera puso atención en lo que decía, poco le importaba en realidad. Su único ojo abierto se encontraba alerta observando con temor la llegada de la unidad policíaca. Buscó zafarse del agarre de aquellas manos que parecían ser las de una señorita a primera vista pero a la hora de estrellarse contra su cuerpo sin duda tenían la fuerza de un hombre. El temor subió por su garganta y sus dientes tenidos de rojo tintinearon.

Draco soltó una risa oscura, disfrutando de ver como el tipo que había osado desafiarlo estaba por ensuciar sus pantalones, vaya porquería de humano.

—Fuera de aquí escoria, yo si tengo que pagar mi salida de la cárcel… cosa que por lo visto tu no. —Le lanzó un último puñetazo certero a su cara antes de dejarlo ir.

Las patrullas con luces rojas y azules rodearon la zona, las personas corrieron como ratas a esconderse en sus alcantarillas, mientras él miraba con fastidio y horror su atuendo, le habían arruinado otro conjunto excelente. Se acomodó con tranquilidad su saco, así como las mangas. Maldijo en silencio al darse cuenta que había perdido un gemelo de oro que tenía grabado el escudo de su familia.

—Alto ahí, ponga las manos en alto —ordenó la oficial, apuntándole con su arma.

Draco se sabía por completo el protocolo, algo que no estaba bien para ser un mimbro de la clase alta, pero bastaba decir que poco le importaban las reglas de comportamiento que debía seguir un chico de su edad en su círculo, él no tenía a nadie a quién rendirle cuentas, así que… ¿por qué preocuparse?

Se pasó la mano por las hebras rubias de su cabello, notando lo despeinado que se encontraba, odiaba estar desalineado. Bufó con enojo más al sentir la lastimosa luz de las lámparas de los uniformados posadas en él. Hizo lo que le pedían mientras torcía sus labios en una sonrisa de suficiencia, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría esta vez Snape en sacarlo?

—Otra vez usted, señor Malfoy —exclamó la agente Kseniya, bajando su arma y enfundándola.

—Y usted siempre apareciendo en todos los lugares a los que voy —profirió permitiéndole asir sus manos—, comienzo a creer que eso no es casualidad —Sus labios se alzaron en una media sonrisa—. ¿Acaso está interesada en mí?

Ella exhaló con incredulidad, mientras elevaba su ceja observando el desastre de jovencito que tenía frente a ella. Comprendía que él creyera que podía tener a cualquier chica a sus pies, era después de todo un pequeño diablo con apariencia de ángel, pero definitivamente ella no estaba interesada en terminar de criarlo, además que eso sería ilegal.

—No tendríamos que vernos si aprendiera a comportarse —reprendió, avanzando hacia él con las esposas colgando de sus dedos.

—¿Me esposara?

—Sabe que sí.

—Me encantaría que lo hiciera en otras circunstancias —sugirió utilizando su talento de seductor, pasando sus pupilas oscuras —gracias a la adrenalina— por la figura femenina.

La agente Kseniya era una mujer madura pero bastante atractiva, según sabía ella nunca se había casado, se había dedicado solamente a su carrera, de ahí que mantenerse en forma fuera más un _hobbie_ que una obligación del departamento.

—Cierre la boca o agregaré otro cargo a su lista —ordenó justo al tiempo que las esposas se adherían a sus muñecas.

—Sabe que eso no me detendrá.

—Un día cometerá un error tan grande que no se reparara con sólo pagar la multa —dijo empujándolo para que avanzara.

Draco chasqueó su lengua. —Gracias por sus deseos.

—Sólo cállese y entre al auto.

***º*º*º**

Draco estaba desesperado, había pasado ya 24 horas desde que había ingresado a los separos. ¡Jamás había estado ahí por tanto tiempo! Era insultante.

_«¿Qué demonios está haciendo Snape? Lo despediré apenas salga de este horrendo lugar. Sí, eso haré.»_

Se aferró a los barrotes. Desgraciadamente le había tocado compartir la celda con un borracho, drogadicto, que había osado poner sus manos en él creyendo que se trataba de una zorra. Semejante idiota, ¿cómo se había atrevido?, y él por supuesto lo había golpeado para sacárselo de encima. Afortunadamente el borracho se había quedado dormido después y él ni siquiera se había atrevido a intentar ir al mundo de Morfeo. Éste no era un lugar digno para que un Malfoy pasara la noche.

¡Maldito Snape!

—¡Hey hermosa...!

_«¡Otra vez no!»._

—Serás imbécil, ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy hombre?! —rabió, girándose feroz. Tener el cabello ligeramente largo y los rasgos finos, no lo hacían una mujer.

—Mejor para mí —escupió el borracho, pasando su lengua por sus asquerosos labios partidos.

Draco lo miró con horror, sólo esto le faltaba, que el tipo terminara siendo no sólo un adicto al alcohol sino un gay, eso no mejoraba en nada su situación.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí, están violando mis derechos y les juró que les haré pagar!

—¡Callen a la mariquita! —gritó otro preso que se encontraba en la celda vecina.

—¡Idiota, atrévete a repetir eso!

—¡Mariquita!

—Ven aquí hermosa, me gustan rudas como tú.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que debía haberle partido los dientes, al menos así no podría hablar. El sonido de unos pies arrastrándose de forma torpe lo puso alerta. Se giró de golpe justo para sentir el vaho repugnante del hombre sobre su rostro, tosió casi vomitándose en el proceso.

—Malfoy estás fuera —anunció el guardia llegando para abrir la reja.

—Apresúrese —ordenó escurriéndose lo más rápido posible de aquella jaula podrida.

—Adiós amorcito —musitó el hombre mandándole un beso.

—Morirás —rumió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Basta Malfoy, deja de buscar problemas o te regresaré ahí —advirtió el policía.

Draco iba echando fuego por la boca y humo por los oídos, nada más al ver a su querido padrino Severus Snape, comenzó a despotricar sobre él y su ineficiencia.

—¿Qué fue lo que te llevo tanto tiempo? ¡Estuve ahí 24 horas! Pude haber pescado una enfermedad, algún bicho… ¡Estas despedido!

Severus era un hombre duro y oscuro, no se inmutaba ante los berrinches y caprichos de su ahijado. Él se había vuelto su tutor después de la muerte de Abraxas Malfoy, el hombre que se había encargado del niño cuando había ocurrido ese terrible accidente en auto que habían sufrido Lucius y Narcissa.

Crecer sin padres, no había sido nada fácil, podía haber tenido todo lo material a su alcance, pero lo más importante le había hecho falta. Su abuelo había sido un hombre frío y alejado, de él había aprendido a no mostrar sus emociones, pero no a amar.

—Mañana abordaremos un avión a Inglaterra.

—¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Estás despedido! —soltó avanzando furioso hacia la salida del edificio.

—No puedes despedirme.

—¡Demonios! ¡Sólo unos días más y podré hacerlo! Entonces serás un maldito desempleado.

***º*º*º**

Draco caminaba por el corredor del aeropuerto, acababan de aterrizar en Londres, hacía tantos años que había dejado ese lugar que volver lo hacía sentirse miserable y vacío. Su abuelo nunca había querido mandarlo lejos a estudiar, pero finalmente eso se había terminado cuando se había muerto, entonces Snape lo había llevado a Bulgaria al Instituto Durmstrang, alejándolo de todo lo que había sucedido.

Tragó en seco, recordando la imagen de aquella mujer en esa cama de hospital. Dios, el corazón le dolía como nunca, ese dolor siempre estaba ahí acompañándolo pero estar tan cerca de ella, lo hacía más consciente de él.

—Mi madre me matará —aseguró Blaise con angustia—, se suponía que no volvería hasta año nuevo y ahora averiguará lo que pasó. ¡Ese Snape es un bastardo!

—Dime algo que no sepa —comentó seco.

Blaise no agregó nada más, pues sólo le basto dejar de quejarse para darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de su amigo.

—Te veo luego.

Draco sólo hizo un gesto con su cabeza antes de abordar el vehículo de lujo que lo llevaría a uno de los hoteles de su familia, él no había vuelto a Malfoy Manor desde aquel evento que le arrancara a sus padres y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra Weasley, conocida con cariño como "Ginny", era una menuda chica, su cabello rojo se podía ver a gran distancia y era famoso en *Ottery St. Catchpole, el pueblo donde vivía, en Devon, Inglaterra.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía una chica de pueblo en la gran ciudad?

La respuesta no era fácil, había tomado la decisión de ir en un arranque y ahora ya no creía que fuera una gran idea. Se mordió el labio inferior, miró con atención la casa frente a la que se encontraba. Desdobló el papel que tenía entre sus dedos congelados, leyendo una y otra vez la dirección.

*…**Romilly St, City of Westminster.**

Era el lugar, su corazón latió acelerado, algo que no debería sentir. Estaba por avanzar cuando un periódico arrugado y viejo se metió entre sus pies a causa de la ventisca que corría por las calles.

Se tragó sus emociones y se inclinó para quitarse ese papel, apenas lo levantó con intensión de depositarlo en su bolso para tirarlo después en un contenedor cuando vio una imagen maltratada que la impactó. Intrigada trató de extenderlo lo que provocó que rompiera pero aún así pudo leer el encabezado y confirmar que no había alucinado, ella reconocía al joven en la foto.

_«No puede ser…»._

Su corazón dio todo un vuelco en su pecho, tuvo que respirar profundamente pero le tomó más que un momento recomponerse, pero finalmente lo hizo, ordenando así la bola enmarañada de pensamientos que reinaba en su mente.

Primero debía continuar con lo que la había llevado ahí, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Se arrebujó en su abrigo de segunda mano y caminó hacia la puerta. Requirió un esfuerzo de su parte tocar el timbre, hacia años también había estado frente a ella, ¿podían resultar las cosas diferentes esta ocasión?

*Muriel Prewett era una mujer recia de 72 años, Ginny no había convivido con ella, pero sus hermanos sí, el único recuerdo que tenía de ella no era algo memorable, ni de lo que quisiera hablar.

La puerta de madera se abrió lentamente dejando ver a su tía, Ginny la apreció notando cada rasgo, había envejecido desde la última vez que la había visto y seguía teniendo esa fea nariz aguileña. Ella agradecía a todos los santos no haberla heredado.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?

Los labios de Ginevra se mantuvieron cerrados casi como si estuvieran pegados, había ido allí llena de preguntas y discursos, pero ahora no estaban más en su mente. Los ojos enrojecidos de Muriel la recorrieron, sus dedos huesudos se dirigieron a los lentes que colgaban de su cuello con una jareta. Al colocárselos, estudió a la chiquilla frente a ella, no tardó mucho en reconocer ese cabello y esas pecas.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

El tono tan golpeado y la expresión enojona de la mujer la hicieron balbucear. —Yo-yo…

—Habla de una vez muchacha —apremió—. ¿Vienes aquí por dinero? —Volvió a repasarla con sus ojos inyectados de sangre, hizo un sonido de desaprobación. —Se los he dicho antes, no tengo ni un solo penique para ustedes, ya he hecho suficiente ayudando a tu hermano *William con su boda, incluso le preste mi diadema a su esposa y acomodando a ese arrogante de Percival en un buen trabajo, pero por el resto de buenos para nada de tus hermanos no puedo hacer nada… no merecen mi ayuda.

Ginny sintió como el cuerpo se le calentaba de enojo y las lágrimas escocían en las esquinas de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía expresarse así de ellos, ella precisamente? Ron tenía razón no debería haber venido.

—Tienes mala cara, no será qué… ¿acaso estás embarazada? —Al no escuchar su respuesta asumió que era así— ¡No puedo creerlo! Sólo esto le faltaba a nuestra familia… ¿y qué es lo que esperas que yo te de dinero para criarlo?, ¿abortarlo? No me sobra dinero para esa clase de cosas, sólo vete de aquí.

Ginevra apenas parpadeó cuando la puerta se cerró en su nariz, sus ojos llenos de agua, se desbordaron en lágrimas.

—Es una bruja. —Se limpió el rostro con un manotazo y se alejó de ese lugar. Su intento había sido inútil, no la necesitaba, no volvería…

***º*º*º**

Lejos de ahí, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el antro de moda de la ciudad acompañado de sus viejos amigos. La música electrónica resonaba por todo el lugar mientras un buen número de chicos se retorcían y rozaban a su ritmo. Los tragos de colores aparecían sin descanso por su mesa en la zona VIP.

—Deja de quejarte tanto, pronto serás oficialmente millonario, sólo faltan unos días —exclamó Blaise, quién finalmente había logrado escaparse de su casa y de su madre para estar ahí y no seguir perdiéndose la diversión. Odiaba ser al que sólo le contaran vagos detalles de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Multimillonario —corrigió Draco, dándole un trago a su bebida.

—Maldito presumido.

—Son muchos ceros de más —añadió, sonriendo con descaro.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? —inquirió Theodore Nott, un joven de piel pálida y cabello color caramelo de ojos lapislázuli que solía usar lentes, que bien podía pasar por el típico chico nerd, de no ser por su personalidad y amistades.

Draco siempre había considerado como su igual a Theo, su padre había sido gran amigo del suyo y lo hubiera seguido siendo de no haber muerto. Lo había conocido desde temprana edad y a pesar de vivir en países distintos no había algo que pudieran ocultarse, se conocían bastante bien y eso incluía las tretas de ambos para engañar al resto.

—Lo primero será irme de aquí, luego tendré todo el dinero y el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlo —manifestó recargándose en el sofá de piel, momento que Pansy Parkinson aprovechó para deslizarse cerca de él y acariciar su rostro, dándole la oportunidad de darle un buen vistazo a su escote.

Draco quería a la chica pero a veces lo fastidiaba tanto al punto en que sólo la deseaba lejos de él. Sin duda aceptaba que había sido mala idea haber salido con ella, ese detalle sin duda había arruinado su amistad y atrofiado a su amiga con la posibilidad de que algún día terminaran frente al altar, cosa que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué comprometerse con alguien? Él podía tener a quién quisiera, cuando quisiera… y era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida.

Theodore hizo una mueca antes de sonreír. —Terminarás arruinado.

—Que más quisieras —repuso divertido—, pero no te preocupes seguro podrás trabajar para mí cuando te gradúes.

—Imbécil, como si lo necesitara.

—Pensé, ya sabes que se me da ayudar a los pobres.

—"Draquito el amante de los pobres", todo un encabezado —opinó Blaise alzando sus manos para darle énfasis, como si tuviera el periódico frente a él.

—Idiota —dijo, dándole un golpe en la espalda a su amigo.

—Por favor. Draco no se codea con esos —cuchicheó Pansy con la nariz arrugada como si algo apestara.

—Ya, ya… ¡por nuestro querido amigo Draco! ¡Salud!

Juntaron sus copas antes de beber su contenido.

—Te estás poniendo sentimental, negro.

—No todos los días podemos salir a divertirnos contigo en Londres y este es tu hogar, deberías volver.

El ánimo de Draco cambió por completo, bajó su vaso dejando que cayera sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué no volvía? Todos lo sabían.

—Déjalo ya Blaise, tu amor enfermo por él, no necesita que este junto a ti 24/7 —replicó Theo buscando aligerar la situación, bien sabía que había cosas que era mejor no sacar a relucir.

—Te advierto Blaise que Draco es mío —manifestó Pansy, apuntándole con su dedo con perfecta manicura.

—No soy gay Pansy —rumió entre dientes.

Draco se levantó del asiento y avanzó a la multitud.

—¿Y ahora a dónde va?

—Déjalo Pansy —sugirió Theodore.

—Pero yo… quería que bailáramos —profirió cruzándose de brazos, haciendo claramente berrinche.

—Justo por esa actitud, Draco siempre se va con otras que no lo cansan —declaró Blaise, sonriendo divertido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un tonto!

Thedore exhaló, esto siempre ocurría.

—Como lo envidió, ¿por qué mi madre es tan sana? —comentó Zabinni poco después, cuando Pansy por fin se había tranquilizado.

—Eso es horrible Blaise, además tu madre es una mujer muy agradable.

—No la conoces —replicó crispando sus cejas con pesar.

—Te aconsejo que no digas eso frente a Draco —profirió Nott, sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba nada que terminara haciéndolo sentir como un huérfano y también sabía que Blaise no habla tan en serio, pues escondía lo mal que la había pasado al no haber crecido con su padre y si con múltiples padrastros. Su madre era después de todo lo único que tenía a pesar de tener sus diferencias. Y él también comprendía a Draco, pues cuando aún era niño había perdido a su madre, su padre había rehecho su vida pero para él la familia se había muerto con su mamá.

—No lo diré.

La mirada azul de Theodore se perdió entre las personas iluminadas por luces de colores, no podía ver a Draco pero estaba seguro que volvería, sólo necesitaba un momento para congelar nuevamente sus emociones y recomponer su máscara.

***º*º*º**

Las horas pasaron, Ginny se encontraba más tranquila, el mal rato que había pasado se había quedado atrás junto con sus lágrimas. Al entrar al lujoso hotel, se quedó inmutada, había tanta luz y opulencia por todo el lugar que no creía que fuera real. Estatuas, cuadros, esculturas, objetos de exhibición… ella era lo único chocante en ese lugar.

Dio pasos por el lugar recorriendo el recibidor, observando el restaurante por la pared de vidrios transparentes, la música suave del piano llegó hasta ella. Las mujeres lucían arregladas y hermosas con vestidos carísimos, llevando con arrogancia joyas hermosas, acompañadas de hombres adinerados, ya que pocos de los que estaban ahí, a su juicio podrían considerarse guapos.

¿Qué se sentiría llevar una vida así?

De inmediato se sintió tonta por pensar eso, no ella no quería nada de eso para ser feliz, lo que ella esperaba no tenía nada que ver con riqueza.

Se recargó en un pilar estaba realmente cansada por el viaje, por caminar hasta ese lugar, tal vez esa también había sido una mala decisión y ni siquiera debía estar ahí. Deseaba poder deslizarse, pero estaba segura que de hacerlo la echarían, no estaría bien visto tener ese comportamiento en ese lugar.

Su estómago rugió de hambre, sacó un chocolate de su abrigo y atrapó entre sus dientes la barra mientras frotaba sus manos heladas.

El guardia de seguridad la miró con sospecha, sí la estaba calificando y no le tomaría más que unos segundos darse cuenta de que no cubría con el estándar para estar en ese lugar. Así que optó por huir del ahí, el lobby era tan grande que tardaría en encontrarla, si se proponía hacerlo, aunque claro estaban las cámaras que echarían a perder sus cálculos.

Sólo necesitaba estar un poco más, lo suficiente para ver a esa persona.

Se comió su chocolate y miró una vez más su reloj de pulsera, pasaba de la media noche. Tal vez esa persona no aparecería por ahí, quizás la mucama a la cual le había preguntado se había equivocado y toda esa espera sería en vano.

***º*º*º**

Draco aparcó su Ferrari frente a la entrada del hotel, un hombre uniformado de pies a cabeza la abrió la puerta del coche.

—Bienvenido señor.

—Encárgate de él —señaló aventándole las llaves. Caminó hacia la calidez del hotel dirigiéndose hacia los elevadores, los empleados al verlo lo recibían con un saludo cordial y otros no tanto pues no lo toleraban, él lo sabía por supuesto y disfrutaba molestándolos.

Despreocupado apretó el botón del elevador, fue en ese momento mientras esperaba que notó la presencia de una chica extraña y corriente que miraba hacía donde él se encontraba.

_«Pero ¿qué diablos?». _

Miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien más a quién esa chica conociera, pero no había nadie, lo que decía que era a él a quien miraba. Sabía que era la fantasía de toda chica, pero tenía estándares y él estaba muy por arriba de esa chica fea, de cabello espantosamente rojo. Estaba seguro que no era una empleada, no tenía uniforme y era obvio que no era una clienta de su hotel, entonces únicamente le quedaba una posibilidad.

—Sólo esto me faltaba.

La puerta de espejo del elevador se abrió y se cerró mientras él tomaba una decisión acerca de ella. Él ni siquiera debería tener que encargarse de eso, para eso estaba la vigilancia, pero lo iba a hacer, porque evidentemente eran unos incompetentes. Avanzó hacía ella y la miró sin mucho entusiasmo, demostrando la antipatía que sentía.

—Este es un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Ginny se quedó sin aliento al verlo acercarse, pero al notar su actitud, su emoción se fue apagando.

—¿Y eso qué?

Draco enarcó su ceja, vaya chica sinvergüenza. —Olvídate de prostituirte aquí.

—No te preocupes por eso, estoy embarazada —respondió con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa que se convirtió en una al ver la reacción de él.

—¿Qué? —Vaya zorra, ¿cómo es qué había llegado hasta ahí? Si antes se había sentido noble, ahora haría que rodaran las cabezas de su personal de seguridad.

—¿Hay un motel por aquí cerca? Este sitio es demasiado caro.

Draco soltó un ruido de incredulidad. Se rio y la miró de nuevo con la ceja alzada. —Cínica

Ella no añadió más y él achicó sus ojos, de alguna forma retorcida encontraba graciosa aquella situación.

—Está bien, estas de suerte pobretona… considérate afortunada —Sacó su cartera entregándole un par billetes—. No en mi hotel, ¿eh?. Lárgate.

Ginevra observó con los ojos entornados el dinero en su mano, abrió la boca para detenerlo, pero él se alejó de inmediato, apenas mirándola de reojo al entrar en el elevador.

—Genial. —Eso había sido fantástico.

Dos humillaciones en el mismo día, vaya suerte.

Él era un chico demasiado atractivo con una muy mala actitud, definitivamente una combinación que ella no toleraba. Él no era para nada como esa persona a la que deseaba ver, tal vez debería darse por vencida, ese chico era claro que no llegaría y ella debía ir a dormir.

***º*º*º**

Draco entró a su _suite_ en el hotel, corrió la puerta de vidrio hacia su pequeña terraza mientras fumaba un cigarro observando como la nieve caía y el recuerdo de aquella pelirroja se desvanecía en el pasado.

Llevaba varias noches sin ver las estrellas y deseaba hacerlo ahí en Londres, ya que en Bulgaria no experimentaba la misma sensación, aunque sabía que sería prácticamente imposible, estaban en invierno y eso sólo quería decir nieve a todas horas.

Había sido una noche como esa en la que sus padres habían muerto, no recordaba mucho de ese día, ni tampoco de las semanas que le habían seguido y no deseaba hacerlo, estaba mejor así.

Ya era suficiente con lo que se había quedado en su mente, no necesitaba material extra para tortura o pesadillas.

De cualquier forma recordar o no recordar no cambiaría en nada su vida, seguiría sintiendo lo mismo.

Estaba solo.

***º*º*º**

Ginny se quedó cerca de una parada de autobús, nevaba y no quería terminar como una paleta de hielo. Dirigió su mirada hacia las luces brillantes del hotel, podía haber utilizado el dinero que le había obsequiado el príncipe arrogante, pero eso sería como estar de acuerdo con la impresión que él tenía de ella y no, eso jamás.

Ya encontraría un motel.

—Buenas noches —murmuró para sí, para esa persona y ese chico rico.

***º*º*º**

Draco dio una vuelta en su cama y entonces la encontró, ahí estaba Pansy envuelta en sus sabanas de seda. Su cabello negro se expandía por la almohada de forma desordenada, su cara mostraba una paz que nunca tenía cuando se encontraba despierta y con toda esa energía, sus brazos estaban extendidos hacia él, buscándolo.

_«¿Qué hace ella aquí?»._

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

No recordaba cuánto había tomado la noche anterior, pero definitivamente debía haber sido mucho, para haber terminado teniendo sexo salvaje con Pansy, porque eso debería haber sido. Se echó un vistazo a sí mismo, notando que sí efectivamente estaba desnudo y tenía muestras de pasión en su cuerpo.

Sin duda una estupidez.

—Draco —pronunció adormilada, tallándose los ojos, logrando que la mancha oscura bajo ellos creciera.

—Pareces un payaso —comentó logrando que ella frunciera su ceño primero antes de tomar consciencia y soltar un quejido.

—No me mires —dijo cubriéndose el rostro.

—¿No crees qué es algo tarde? —dijo con obviedad, alejándose de ella.

—¡Draco! No seas así —chilló tirándose a sus brazos.

—¿Y cómo quieres que sea? —añadió con sarcasmo— Quítate de encima —Abandonó la cama tomando su bóxer del lugar en el que había quedado relegado—. No quiero hacer esto, sólo vete.

—Pero… nosotros —tartamudeó, sentándose en la cama jalando las sabanas con ella para cubrirse.

—Sí, lo sé… y para que lo sepas ni siquiera lo recuerdo —contestó de mala forma. A su mente sólo venían imágenes vagas, él había llegado al hotel solo y se había topado con esa extraña chica, a la que había despedido después de darle dinero. Lo que había pasado enseguida no lo tenía claro, era evidente que estaba pasando por un periodo de lagunas mentales, cortesía de la borrachera que se había puesto.

Pansy se sintió ante sus palabras, su cara se bañó de decepción. Draco apartó su mirada, odiaba que las chicas fueran tan sensibles y lloronas.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? Vine porqué tú lo quisiste, estuvimos tomando unos tragos y me pediste que pasara la noche contigo…

—¿Qué? —Toda esa historia se le hacía tan ridícula, lo único que quedaba claro es que había estado tomando y había estado con ella.

—Eres un insensible.

Él soltó un chasquido. —Pansy, no me cambiaras nunca, esto no irá a ningún lado… déjalo como un buen rato que pasamos los dos y ya.

—Yo no…

—Sí y no quiero seguir con esto, hablamos después —murmuró a manera de despedida, salió de la habitación para que ella pudiera cambiarse, mientras él fumaba un cigarro, pero apenas anduvo por el lugar cuando su mayordomo Doug apareció con un traje para él.

—Buenos días, señor.

—Joder, me has dado un susto, ¿qué no sabes tocar? —refunfuñó. "Dobby" como él solía decirle de forma peyorativa, llevaba trabajando con su familia décadas y tenía esa costumbre de andar por los rincones como un fantasma.

—Le he traído lo que usará el día de hoy —dijo pretendiendo no darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su jefe.

—Ya estoy grandecito puedo escoger mi ropa y vestirme solo —respondió agitando su cabello con su mano en una señal de exasperación.

—Perdone, señor.

—Sólo vete y ordena mi desayuno en el restaurante, bajare en una hora.

—Únicamente usted desayunara o también la señorita con la que se encuentra.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, mientras una profunda "v" se acentuaba entre sus cejas. —¿No fui claro? Dije mi desayuno, lo que quiere decir que sólo será para mí.

El viejo hombre asintió apenado, realizando una gran inclinación antes de salir.

Pansy salió del cuarto poco después con el rostro lavado y los ojos ligeramente hinchados. Draco se levantó del sillón donde estaba, agradecía que hubiera sistema de calefacción, porque de no ser así no hubiera aguantado estar ahí con nada más que una prenda encima.

—Ya puedes usar tu cuarto.

—Pans no es personal —dijo al pasar junto a ella.

La chica tragó en seco y antes de que él se alejara lo detuvo para abrazarlo. Draco se dejó hacer, no quería seguir peleando con ella.

—Pide que te lleve uno de mis chóferes.

—No y no permitiré que sigas tratándome como una de tus aventuras a las que despides así como si nada.

—A ti no te estoy despidiendo, sólo te estoy diciendo hasta luego —comentó separándose de ella, avanzando hacia su habitación.

Pansy sonrió de forma amarga, él sólo decía "hasta luego" porque eran amigos, no porque hubiera algo especial entre ellos.

—Deberías cambiar la contraseña del lugar, eres demasiado simple.

Él se detuvo, buscando comprender eso.

—La fecha en que recibirás tu herencia no es algo que pocos sepan —añadió antes de partir.

***º*º*º**

Ginny no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso, pero prefería darle su dinero en la cara a ese grosero engreído. Entró al hotel nuevamente, de día le parecía un lugar más sobrio y frío que de noches, quizás se debía a la ausencia de la magia de las luces. El baño del motel había sido una porquería antihigiénica que ni siquiera se había atrevido a tomar una ducha o cualquier otra cosa ahí, así que entrar al tocador de damas de ese lugar era como estar en el cielo de los baños o algo parecido.

Justo cuando se encontraba lavando su cara y sus dientes fue que notó el pequeño cuadro en la parte derecha de la pared junto a los espejos. Era una pintura sobre una casa de campo con sus muchas ventanas, algo como lo que ella siempre había deseado. Lo único que afectaba su apreciación era que estaba desacomodado.

Negó con su cabeza y terminó de lavarse. Su transporte saldría en una hora y no debía perderlo, mucho menos a causa de ese tonto chico. Así que mejor se apresuraba y terminaba con toda esa situación.

***º*º*º**

Draco pasó la hoja del periódico que estaba leyendo mientras disfrutaba de un espléndido desayuno, había tenido que tomar un remedio para su resaca, pero ahora sin el malestar comenzaba a sentirse mejor y su mente lo agradecía.

Después de estar meditándolo durante su ducha, se había dado cuenta de la razón de las últimas palabras de su amiga, la muy… astuta, se había colado a su cuarto. Él había bajado a tomar unas copas al bar, el resto era fácil de adivinar, ella se había entrado a su habitación cuando él ya se encontraba durmiendo y una cosa había llevado a la otra.

Si, definitivamente Pansy no era como las otras, esa chica era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba y era capaz de hacer cosas como esa con tal de salirse con la suya, pero no se lo permitiría más.

Leyó lo importante de una nota de finanzas y bajo el periódico dándose cuenta de que esa pequeña zorra embarazada estaba de nuevo en su hotel, mirándolo otra vez de esa forma.

_«Seguro que volvió por más dinero, no debía haberle dado nada.»_

Hoy no estaba de tan buen humor como ayer para tolerar esto.

Ginny alzó su mano, saludándolo desde el barandal de madera donde se encontraba recargada.

—Mierda —mencionó Draco, se levantó molesto por la interrupción yendo hasta ella—. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? ¿Acaso conseguiste un cliente en mi hotel? ¿O vienes por más dinero?

—Estoy aquí para verte —respondió como si su presencia en el lugar fuera de lo más natural.

—¿Qué?

—El cuadro en el tocador de damas esta desequilibrado. Ve y arréglalo —indicó como si fuera su madre, avanzó un poco y le robó una fresa de su desayuno—. Rico… —murmuró con una sonrisa, amaba esa frutilla. Regresó sobre sus pasos observando el rostro aristocrático deformado por el escepticismo— por cierto, ten —Tomó su mano y dejó en ella el dinero completo que él le había dado—. Ahí tienes tu propina.

Al concluir se alejó con paso saltarían ante la mirada atónita de Draco y sus empleados que habían presenciado todo.

—Pero ¿quién se cree?

De inmediato el gerente del lugar apareció con la cara cayéndosele de vergüenza.

—¿Es así cómo diriges este hotel? —reclamó de mala talante.

—Haré que arreglen el cuadro ahora mismo.

—¡No eso, idiota! ¡Me refiero a esa zorra loca! —explotó, tenía la cara tan roja que por un momento sus empleados creyeron que jamás volvería a ser pálido.

—Me encargaré enseguida.

—No quiero volver a verla por aquí, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, señor.

—Y despide al jefe de seguridad, ahora.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra tenía una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, esperó con singular alegría su camión, ojala ese hubiese aprendido la lección. Había sido tan gracioso, lograr hacer enojar al niño mimado, estaba segura que gracias a eso, él no la olvidaría.

Afortunadamente el viaje fue tranquilo y pronto estuvo en casa, dejando así atrás esa ciudad que sólo le había traído sinsabores y amarguras.

***º*º*º**

Y por fin llegó el día que Draco tanto había esperado, despertó lentamente, desde la media noche se había convertido en un multimillonario, sólo tenía que ir a esa odiosa junta con Snape para arreglar los documentos.

Anoche la había pasado en grande con sus amigos y recordaba haber ligado con una chica aspirante a actriz que había realizado ya algunos comerciales. Astoria se llamaba, vaya nombre le fueron a poner sus padres, pero tenía que reconocer que era realmente hermosa no sólo de cuerpo, su cabello era dorado y caía en rizos por su angelical rostro, sus ojos verdes chispeantes parecían dos piedras preciosas.

Era una pena que ella no hubiese querido acompañarlo a su _suite_, se había perdido de mucho, pero tarde o temprano caería en su cama como lo hacían todas.

Se levantó de buen humor y no se sorprendió al salir de la ducha el encontrar a "Dobby" con un conjunto de ropa a unos pasos de él.

—Feliz año, señor.

—Bien, esta vez tu ganas… usaré eso.

Sus labios se crisparon en una sonrisa ladeada, ese día comenzaba su nueva vida, no más escuela, se desharía de Snape y se dedicaría a disfrutar de su dinero como nunca.

***º*º*º**

Draco sentado cómodamente en su silla frente al grupo de abogados que dirigían sus negocios, escuchaba con una sonrisa bonachona la lista de bienes que había heredado y las cantidades de dinero en distintos bancos.

—Ahora pasare a leer la cláusula final.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál cláusula? ¿Por qué nadie me había hablado de ella? —Eso le sonaba mal, taladró con su mirada a Snape, esperando que dijera algo que lo tranquilizara, pero él muy desgraciado seguía ahí inescrutable, sentado como una piedra.

—Señor Malfoy, guarde silencio para que pueda continuar.

Él colocó una mueca, desesperado porque acabara de una buena vez.

—Este testamento tendrá efecto sólo cuando el heredero cumpla los requisitos.

—¿Es un chiste? ¡Tengo la edad estipulada en ese maldito papel! ¡Además la fecha en que todo pasaría a mis manos es hoy! ¡No me vengas con estupideces!

El abogado ni siquiera se preocupó en responderle. —El heredero deberá ser transferido al Colegio de Hogwarts…

Draco esta vez no se pudo quedar en su lugar se levantó impulsado por su enojo. —Esto es una jodida farsa creada por ustedes para arruinarme la vida y así poder seguir viviendo de mi dinero.

— …y deberá graduarse ahí con un alto promedio, de no ser así las propiedades y bienes irán a la caridad.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi dinero a la caridad? ¿Qué diablos le pasó a ese viejo chiflado? Él jamás habría hecho eso, ¡soy su único familiar! Quiero ver ese testamento, seguramente lo cambiaron ineptos, defraudadores…

—Draco contrólate —pidió Severus, lanzándole una dura mirada.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Eres participe de esto?

—Termina de escuchar lo que tiene que decir el abogado.

—En caso de que el heredero no esté de acuerdo puede renunciar a sus derechos y recibirá sólo el 0.1%.

—Olvídalo... estás despedido.

—Serás transferido —declaró Snape levantándose—. Gracias por sus servicios —agregó para los abogados.

—Tú también estás despedido.

—Harás lo que te digo y recuerda, que no tienes derecho a despedirme —afirmó estoico.

Draco soltó una risa sin emoción. —Esto es una basura, no iré a ningún lado y todos ustedes son unos imbéciles.

Salió de la oficina como un demonio dispuesto a disfrutar del día como lo tenía pensado, esos viejos cascarrabias no le arruinarían la vida.

Anduvo por pasillo del piso que lo sacaría del lugar, topándose con un cuadro de su abuelo. Maldijo vejestorio lo había jodido todo.

—Lo vas a lamentar, verás lo que voy a hacer con tu dinero —Sacó su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón—. Tengan mi coche preparado…

—No puedes usarlo —mencionó Snape a su espalda.

—Quieres dejar de seguirme, no necesito una niñera —farfulló.

—No tienes derecho a usar el coche, ni la _suite_, ni Malfoy Manor ni ningún bien a menos que decidas cumplir con lo estipulado en el testamento o que aceptes el 0.1% de la herencia.

—Y tú coge tu pensión y lárgate —dijo antes de regresar el celular a su oído escuchando la respuesta de su trabajador—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo qué no tengo derecho a usarlo? ¡Es mío! ¡Demonios! —Colgó su celular y se giró rabioso— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

—Está es la dirección de donde vivirás y la otra es de la escuela a la que asistirás —habló estampando el sobre en el torso de su ahijado—. Si necesitas ayuda sólo tienes que llamarme.

El desconcierto se quedó grabado en su rostro, el sobre cayó al suelo mientras Snape se alejaba.

Lo odiaba.

Aventó su celular y maldijo hasta el cansancio mientras pisoteaba ese papel hasta casi destruirlo.

Ese debía ser el más horrible día de su vida y lo peor era que ni siquiera se trataba de esa tonta superstición de haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo.

***º*º*º**

Esto no estaba pasando se repitió una y otra vez mientras iba en ese viejo autobús camino a ese pueblo perdido en las montañas. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a contarle a sus amigos, no estaba de humor para soportar sus burlas.

Todo era culpa de ese maldito viejo, ¿por qué no simplemente le había dejado todo y ya? Tenía que complicarlo con sus ridículas indicaciones.

Se contrajo en su asiento buscando protegerse de todos los horrores que lo rodeaban, el autobús olía a rayos, ¡había animales ahí dentro por mil demonios! Eso debería estar prohibido por alguna ley, era antigénico, ni siquiera podía respirar con calma, el aire apestaba, la gente hedía y le sonreía como si fueran amigos lo cual era peor.

Se acomodó sus audífonos, subiendo el volumen a su _ipod_ mientras pretendía que el panorama de niebla, nieve y montañas era de lo más interesante que había visto en su vida.

Era patético.

Después de horas o tal vez pasaron siglos, no lo sabía, había sido el viaje más largo y eterno de su vida, llegó a Ottery St. Catchpole. Al descender del autobús se dio cuenta que era un pueblo más paupérrimo de lo que pensaba.

¿Ahora cómo se suponía que iba a llegar a su casa?

No había ningún coche esperando por él.

—Maldito Snape —rumió. Seguro se estaba cobrando cada una de las que le había hecho pasar, pero no se iba a salir con la suya.

Él no estaría ahí mucho tiempo, ni siquiera un mes.

Tomó sus maletas y fue en busca de algún medio de transporte digno que lo llevara a su casa, pero no esperaba encontrarse que lo más decente sería una carreta de un trabajador que llevaba paja y sacos de alimento para sus animales.

—La dirección que me diste es aquí, sigue ese camino y encontraras el lugar que buscas.

El hombre no había dejado de parlotear en todo el recorrido y él sentía que la cabeza le explotaría, prácticamente salto lejos del vehículo con sus maletas y que ni siquiera pensara que le iba a agradecer.

—Cuídate Draco, nos veremos por aquí.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, armándose de paciencia. Siguió la senda que maravillosamente alguien había limpiado de nieve hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada principal.

Cansado aventó la puerta de hierro y entró topándose con un hombre grande y robusto husmeando en lo que parecía ser el jardín.

—¿Qué mierda de casa esto? —exclamó, echando un vistazo al lugar, su cara se deformó en un feo gesto.

Esto no era un sitio digno para un Malfoy, era… era hórrido, parecía el hogar de unos pobretones.

—¡Muchacho como has crecido! —exclamó alegre el hombre— Soy Rubeus Hagrid.

Draco apartó la mirada de la casa para ver al sujeto, analizándolo, llegando a la conclusión de que no lo recordaba y no era de su agrado.

—¿Quién diablos eres?

—Soy el jardinero.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Para cuidar del jardín.

—¿Por qué te molestas? Es invierno, todo está muerto y congelado, además nadie vive aquí…

—Ahora tú vivirás aquí.

—Olvídalo. Estás despedido, tu trabajo es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero de mi cuenta —manifestó dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la puerta, intentó abrirla pero esta se atascó, logrando que él se enojara y recargara su peso para lograr hacerse paso.

—Estúpida puerta —se quejó, ladeando su rostro para buscar al hombre—. Estás recontratado, arregla esta porquería de lugar.

—Lo haré, pero primero terminare con el jardín.

—Quiero que lo hagas ahora, esta puerta no sirve. ¿Me has oído? —Le dio una mirada mortal antes de internarse en la casa.

—Menudo chico ha resultado, necesita un par de lecciones —recitó para sí, rascando su larga barba.

***º*º*º**

Draco revisó cada habitación de esa casa sintiéndose más miserable, definitivamente debía ser una broma, ¡era un maldito cuchitril de cuatro por cuatro con pésima decoración!, parecía la casa de Drácula y no de una persona del siglo XXI.

Definitivamente éste no era un lugar digno de un Malfoy.

Dejó caer sus maletas en lo que creyó que era la habitación principal o al menos eso creía por lo menos esta le parecía más amplia que las otras. En definitiva esto le causaría claustrofobia y otros daños mentales.

Apenas vio el cuadro de Abraxas en la pared contraria a la cama y como pudo lo bajó.

—Eres un maldito, pero no te saldrás con la tuya, haré que te revuelques en tu tumba —señaló tirando el cuadro por el balcón al patio—. Deshazte de él —le gritó a un sorprendido Hagrid.

**º*º*º***

Draco apenas pudo tomó una ducha para quitarse esa peste del camino, encontrándose con que el boiler eléctrico no servía porque no había luz.

—Lo más probable es que venga alguien por la mañana —comentó Hagrid como si fuera lo más normal, echándole un poco de aceite a las uniones de la puerta.

Draco gruñó aferrándose a una toalla, temblando como un animal mojado. —¿Qué? ¡Alguien debe venir ahora!

—No lo creo.

—Entonces has algo tú —mandó volviendo sobre sus pasos a su habitación, pero al ver que su orden no se cumpliría, regresó al cuarto de baño y terminó de ducharse, no iba a quedarse así de ninguna manera, prefería padecer una gripe a estar sucio.

Una cosa era no tener herencia ya, y otra comenzar a actuar como un verdadero pobretón.

Al salir se encontró con que su celular se estaba quedando sin batería, tenía llamadas, mensajes y varias notificaciones que ahora no podría revisar.

Estupendo.

Se cambió de inmediato colocándose ropa caliente, se metió bajo las mantas buscando que su cuerpo volviera a su temperatura, quedándose dormido. Finalmente después de un rato bajó para buscar algo de comer. No había visto a ninguna otra persona de servicio más que Hagrid y eso no pronosticaba nada bueno.

Al entrar ahí comprobó que no había nada ni nadie, ni si quiera un pan para comer.

—Maldito Snape…

Se suponía que debería haberse encargado de que todo estuviera listo para su llegada, pero ahora vería. Tomó su celular y marcó su número.

—¿Qué sucede Draco?

—Este lugar es un infierno, no hay nada, ni siquiera ¡comida o luz! ¿Cómo diablos esperas que viva aquí?

Esperó escuchar una respuesta, pero sólo oyó el sonido de su celular apagándose.

—¡Rayos! —Tuvo el impulso de aventar su celular, pero entonces recordó que no tenía dinero para comprar otro y que ese era nuevo, pues el anterior había sufrido un _accidente_.

Buscó por todo el lugar a su empleado como perro rabioso. —No hay comida.

—Bueno muchacho tendrás que arreglártelas solo con eso —profirió sacudiendo de sus manos, acababa de prender la chimenea esperando que calentara un poco la casa, aún tenía que prender la del cuarto de Draco o se congelaría sin el sistema de calefacción.

Malfoy estaba a punto de jalarse los cabellos, escupió por lo bajo toda clase de improperios. —¿Hay algún restaurante por aquí?

—*_El Caldero Chorreante_ está a unos kilómetros de aquí al sur y _Cabeza de Puerco_ es lo más cercano…

—Olvídalo. —Sonaban espantosos esos nombres, ya podía imaginarse la clase de comida con cochambre que debían vender.

En serio había caído en la dimensión desconocida.

—Hay una tienda en la gasolinera a unas calles de aquí.

—¿Y también tiene un nombre extravagante? —cuestionó irónico.

—Bueno…

—No quiero saberlo —añadió antes de escuchar otra tontería.

Salió de la casa casi enseguida, no quería que le sorprendiera la noche, podía perderse o peor aún, ser atacado por algún animal salvaje o asaltado por los pobretones del lugar.

Mandar a ese hombre como se llamara que trabajaba para él en su lugar, no era una opción, podría haberle comprado cualquier alimento procesado barato, logrando así matarlo definitivamente. No podía confiar en los gustos de ese hombre, parecía un montañés que sólo comía animales que él cazaba, de sólo pensarlo el estómago se le revolvió.

***º*º*º**

Ginny colgó la manguera de la bomba de gasolina y se giró hacia las personas con una sonrisa.

—Hasta luego.

El coche arrancó y ella volvió a su lugar en la tienda en la caja registradora. Había comenzado a trabajar ahí desde hacía un año y medio. Le gustaba pasar sus tardes ahí, la distraía de su vida; sabía que no era el trabajo soñado por ninguna chica de su edad, a nadie le gustaba lucir esa gorra, ni esa chamarra color amarillo combinada con gris y mucho menos terminar oliendo gasolina en lugar de a perfume, pero la hacía ganar un salario que era muy necesario en su hogar.

Draco sintió un alivió bañarlo al ver la mentada gasolinera, eso no había estado tan cerca como había pensado, pero al fin podría hacerse de algo decente para llenar su estómago. Apenas entró a la tienda supo que definitivamente ahí no habría lo que estaba buscando de marcas y productos.

—Debí saberlo, este pueblo tiene un pésimo gusto.

La frente de Ginny se llenó de arrugas cuando sus cejas se encontraron. Esa voz se le hacía lastimosamente familiar, pero no podía ser. Alzó su rostro dejando que sus ojos buscaran al dueño, sorprendiéndose al ver ahí al mismísimo Draco Malfoy, tomando un par de productos de los estantes.

_«¿Qué hace él aquí?»._

La confusión se adueñó de ella. Parpadeó como esperando que ese se esfumará del lugar, pero no, definitivamente eso no pasaría, no era una alucinación él estaba ahí y eso no tenía por qué importarle, no y no.

El universo tenía sus extrañas formas de hacer que las personas se reencontraran y eso los incluía a ellos.

Él se dirigió a los refrigeradores, tomó otro par de cosas y entonces caminó hacia la caja despreocupado con su andar arrogante como si fuese un dios que no mereciera tocar ese suelo impuro.

Ginevra rodó sus ojos y se preparó para lo inevitable. El aire se coló con rapidez a su nariz y a sus pulmones, casi era como si esperara que eso calmara su estado de inquietud, pero no fue así.

Eran de esos momentos en los que a la mente se le escapaba el control de las emociones. Al sentir el pesó de su mirada humo, ladeó su rostro como esperando que la visera de su gorra tapase sus rasgos y así evitar que él la reconociera.

—Y una caja de cigarros.

—Sin cigarros. —Se atrevió a decir, mordiéndose al instante la lengua. No debía haber dicho eso, pero tampoco iba a venderle ese horrible vicio, ni a él, ni a ningún menor de edad.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó poniendo por primera vez atención a la chica que se encontraba en la caja.

—No hay cigarros para estudiantes.

Él chasqueó su lengua. —Y a ti qué te impor… —La palabra se quedó por la mitad, él conocía a esa chica, se encogió un poco para poder ver bien su rostro, quedándose de piedra.

No, esto era una jodida mentira.

No podía ser que hasta ella estuviera en ese recóndito lugar. ¿Qué carajos estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso todas las personas que le caían mal aparecerían ahí?

Demonios.

—Eres tú.

Ella no tuvo otro remedio que alzar su cara, dejándose ver bien. Sus ojos azules miraron la expresión mitad desconcierto y mitad enojo que él tenía. No le extrañaba que fuese así.

—¿Arreglaste el cuadro? —Fue lo único que logró articular y sabía que había sido patético.

—No.

—Debiste hacerlo —contestó, metiendo todos los productos en bolsas de papel reciclado.

—Soy el dueño, y sino sabes lo que eso significa, te lo explicare. Tengo cientos de empleados a mi servicio que se encargan de todo por mí, eso incluye arreglar cuadros de tocadores.

—Ashh —murmuró sintiendo su irritación crecer, ¿cómo podía aguantarse y no lanzarle un puñetazo por odioso?—. Son 18.50.

Él sacó su cartera escogiendo una de sus muchas tarjetas, aventándosela al recibidor sin delicadeza. —¿Sorprendida?

—Ni un poco. —Tomó la tarjeta y la pasó por la terminal.

—No finjas, sé que sí —interpeló esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero nada, ella siguió en lo suyo, ignorándolo—, y… ¿vives por aquí?

—¿En serio? —Alzo sus ojos y él pudo notarlo gracias a las luces que brillaban divertidos. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

—Ni si quiera creas que es porque me interesa saber.

—Inténtalo mejor la próxima vez —dijo disfrutando internamente del giro que estaban tomando las cosas.

—Para que lo sepas yo no salgo con chicas feas y mucho menos embarazadas que se prostituyen en hoteles caros.

—Y yo no salgo con insípidos rubios narcisistas con aires de grandeza —replicó observando con un chispazo de satisfacción el mensaje que había salido en su terminal—. Esta tarjeta está congelada.

Draco todavía no se recuperaba del primer golpe que le habían dejado esos comentarios a su ego cuando había llegado uno nuevo.

Era una vil mentira de esa zorra seguramente para avergonzarlo, porque ese maldito abogado no se atrevería a hacer eso ¿o sí?

—No has sabido utilizarla, lee lo que dice en ella.

Ginny apretó sus labios buscando no reír, la cara de él estaba perdiendo arrogancia e incluso creía ver un rastro de sudor en su frente.

—Tarjeta de platino, pero no sirve.

—Estas equivocada y te lo demostrare. —Arrancó su tarjeta de los dedos de ella y volteó la terminal hacia él, realizando el proceso comprobando con disgusto que ella había dicho la verdad.

Cabreado, sacó otra de sus tarjetas, pero lo mismo sucedió con cada una de ellas. Todas fueron rechazadas.

Envilecido como nunca, apretó su mandíbula y se enderezó notando la sonrisita de burla que lucía esa extraña chica.

—Está descompuesta —aseguró veloz, sus mejillas le ardían por el disgusto. El sabor amargo en su boca hablaba de su bilis derramada por pasar esa vergüenza—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que tengo en mi cuenta? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, porque se incrementa cada día. ¿Entiendes?

Ella ya no ocultaba para nada que la estaba pasando en grande a sus costillas. —Fanfarrón.

La palabra le cayó como un pellizco en una zona muy sensible. —¿Qué dijiste? —cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Que no me podría importar menos, ¿tienes o no tienes con que pagar?

Draco ofendido, sacó un par de billetes que cubrían la cuenta. Ella lo tomó y procesó la información en la computadora, dejando que la impresora sacara su recibo, mientras ella buscaba su cambio.

Él tomó las bolsas casi arrebatándolas del lugar, fue en ese instante en el que esperaba su dinero que vio sus manos, su cara se torció en un feo gesto.

—Quédate con el cambio, tus uñas están sucias… no sé como permiten que labores así.

Ginny sintió aquello como una puñalada y más después de la última mirada que él le había dado. Alzó sus manos a la altura de su rostro, estudiando sus uñas.

Un nudo se formó en su pecho, mientras lo observaba alejarse a través de la pared de vidrio. Instintivamente frotó sus dedos por su chamarra, deseando que con eso se fuera la sensación que él le había dejado.

—Están limpias —dijo en voz alta como si esperara que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por él.

***º*º*º**

* Lev: es la divisa de Bulgaria. El código ISO 4217 para esta unidad monetaria es BGN y su abreviatura Lv. Se subdivide en 100 stotinki. Información de Wikipedia.

* Oxum, es el nombre que le colocamos a la señora Zabinni ya que no se menciona en HP cuál es.

* Ottery St. Catchpole: es una pequeña ciudad situada en Devon, Inglaterra. Dato extra: el pueblo tiene tanto población muggle como mágica, aquí en esta historia no manejaremos la parte mágica del mundo HP.

* Dirección inventada.

* Tía Muriel, sabemos que es familia de Molly, pero no está claro si era por parte de su madre o de su padre, aquí le colocaremos el apellido Prewett. Esperamos su comprensión.

* William, nombre completo de Billy Weasley.

* Modificamos la dirección del Caldero Chorreante y de Cabeza de Puerco.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

…

La historia es una **adaptación **de la película "A Millionaire's First Love". Título original Baekmanjangja-ui cheot-sarang. Dirigida por Kim Tae Gyung. **No será una copia fiel**, pondremos muchas escenas y otros detalles que no estarán en la trama original. Es realizada para el Reto **«Verano de películas» **del **Drinny fest**, del grupo _Drinny/Dranny:_ ¡_El mejor amor prohibido! _En Facebook.

Serán cinco capítulos y estaremos colocando el segundo capítulo entre el 12 y 19 de julio.

Sobre el capítulo, es un poco la presentación de la historia. Vemos como la vida de Draco cambia cuando no obtiene su herencia en el día fechado y que para recibirla tendrá que mudarse para asistir a Hogwarts, en un pueblo donde se encuentra con Ginny, a la cual recuerda por un incidente en uno de los hoteles de los Malfoy. Hay muchos detalles sueltos acerca de ellos, pero los irán relacionando conforme avance la historia.

**Esperamos contar con su apoyo y sus comentarios.**

Participan otras nueve historias de adaptaciones de películas por si gustan leerlas, se irán colocando esta semana.

***º*º*º**

Ojala puedan leer nuestras otras historias de esta pareja.

* Pétalos negros (shortfic)

* Amándote en silencio (one-shot)

* Inesperado (one-shot)

* Desleal tentación (longfic)

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**_**.**


	2. Los giros de la vida

_**Disclaimer: **_Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. A Millionaire's First Love, no nos pertenece en ningún sentido. Es de sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es parte del Reto «Verano de películas» del Drinny fest, del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**A MILLIONAIRE'S FIRST LOVE**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Los giros de la vida.**_

Ginny estaba frente al fuego, sentada en un mullido sillón con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de *Neville Longbotton, su mejor amigo. Un chico sencillo y agradable con el que había ido al colegio desde siempre, lo consideraba simpático pero más que nada le agradaba su corazón sincero.

Ella le contó todo lo que había sucedido en la tienda de la gasolinera y él la había tranquilizado como siempre lo hacía, por eso había confiado en él y no en su hermano Ron o en Hermione, pues sabía bien lo que dirían. Incluso Luna se lo tomaría mejor, pero con ella era difícil descifrar sus consejos bien podrían significar algo o no. A veces creía que su amiga había sido abducida por una nave nodriza y que por eso actuaba así, pero eso era algo improbable y no es que ella fuera una creyente de los ovnis, para nada.

—¿Por qué te pintas las uñas con el jugo de las flores? —cuestionó tomando su mano.

—Están perdiendo su color —murmuró alzando su cabeza, pasando su mirada del fuego de la chimenea a su mano.

—No es verdad.

—Lo es —agregó con un suspiro lleno de tristeza.

Él estrechó sus manos y giró su rostro para mirarla. —Lo es si lo crees, mantén la esperanza.

Ginny pegó sus labios a la mejilla de su amigo en un corto contacto. —Gracias.

—Verás de nuevo el solsticio de invierno, la primera nevada, navidad —animó enlistando todas las fechas que a su amiga le gustaban.

—No puedo esperar para que eso pase—. Ella onduló sus labios con ilusión, era la primera sonrisa desde que había llegado. Él se tomó un momento para apreciarla como si fuera espectáculo único, hermoso e irrepetible, tal como lo eran muchas cosas en la naturaleza y las flores.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso esperas compartirlo con alguien?—curioseó—. Nunca has estado enamorada.

Ella hizo un puchero. —Claro que he estado enamorada.

—Escribirle un poema a Harry, no creo que cuente como amor real.

—¿Tienes que recordarme eso?, es tan vergonzoso —comentó con sus mejillas arreboladas.

Neville soltó una risa contagiosa, ella finalmente se relajó volviendo a recargarse en él.

—Puede que pronto llegue para ti.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sin comprender.

—El amor, tontita.

Ginny dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, mientras sonreía, pensando en ese chico.

***º*º*º**

Draco estaba terriblemente irritado, frustrado y aburrido. No tenía celular, no había televisión, no había nada, todo porque la energía eléctrica estaba cortada. Estaba sólo, encerrado en esa casa vieja, metido bajo las mantas de su cama cuidando que el fuego de la chimenea no se apagara. No deseaba estar a oscuras ahí y no es porque tuviera miedo, no, Draco Malfoy no era ningún miedoso.

El único sonido que lo acompañaba era el que provenía del viento que azotaba las ventanas y alguno que otro ruido proveniente de los animales que andaban en los alrededores que bajaban del bosque.

No podía creer que Snape ni siquiera lo hubiese prevenido acerca de todos los peligros y carencias que había en ese lugar.

En verdad era un cretino desgraciado con pelo grasiento.

Tal vez si el hombre no practicara la vida de un monje célibe, estaría menos amargado y lo comprendería más. No entendía cuál era su afán de permanecerle fiel al recuerdo de una mujer muerta que nunca había sido suya, que había sido la esposa de otro y la cual únicamente lo había visto como su amigo.

En verdad le parecía algo muy enfermo.

Una total locura.

Se levantó y fue hasta la chimenea colocando otro par de leños, no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso.

—Ahh… joder. —Una espina de madera se había enterrado en su dedo, lo apretó buscando sacarla logrando que un punto de sangre apareciera e hizo algo que odiaba hacer, se llevó el dedo a su boca, chupándolo un poco para apagar la sensación dolorosa.

Caminó hasta la ventana, corriendo un poco la cortina para asomarse, apenas pudo ver algo entre los vidrios empañados y la oscuridad. Estaba distraído cuando escuchó un chillido, se giró buscando de dónde provenía con la piel erizada.

Una rata de campo pasó frente a él, haciéndolo pegar un grito de señorita que podría haberse escuchado hasta la siguiente casa, claro eso si tuviera un vecino cerca. Salió corriendo como loco dando un brinco hacia su cama que ya quisiera haber hecho un atleta experimentado en una prueba.

—¿Qué demonios?

El animal asustado por el ruido, fue a refugiarse a su guarida en un agujero en la esquina de la habitación.

Jamás en la vida hubiese podido pensar que una casa que le perteneciera a los Malfoy, pudiera tener esa clase de plagas. Era espantoso, inconcebible… en definitiva ese lugar debería haber sido demolido y vuelto a construir antes de que él lo pisara, pero no… esos abogados en complicidad con Snape lo habían mando ahí, buscando deshacerse de él de la forma más vil.

Sí sólo les interesaba que aceptara renunciar a su herencia, pero no lo conseguirían, nadie disfrutaría de ese dinero más que él.

Mañana, mañana le ordenaría a ese corriente hombre que eliminara a todos esos animales.

El problema era que no podría dormir sabiendo que podía ser atacado por alguna rata, se tiró en su cama cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la cara quejándose amargamente de su destino.

¡Diablos!, esta iba a ser una larga noche.

***º*º*º**

Draco apenas y había logrado pegar el ojo, se había levantado con un humor de perros para asistir a esa dichosa escuela donde quería su abuelo que se graduara.

Al no tener un vehículo había tenido que caminar _nuevamente_ para llegar ahí y lo odiaba. Nunca antes recordaba haber andado tanto a pie para poder ir a algún lugar, era impensable que un Malfoy hiciera eso.

Al menos le habían dado unas botas para esa época y una túnica que lo protegía de la nieve.

El camino ya había sido despejado de los montículos blancos, facilitando así el avance. Finalmente pudo divisar un enorme castillo antiguo. Sería una mentira si dijera que no se había impresionado porque si lo había hecho, pero aun así, mantuvo su actitud gruñona.

Al cruzar las puertas, notó el lema que estaba escrito en arco. "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus".

—"Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido". —Su boca se jaló hacía aún lado en una media sonrisa.

Esa frase tenía mucha verdad.

Sólo esperaba que esa escuela no tuviese nada que ver con que él se llamara Draco, aunque era algo que probablemente nunca averiguaría, al igual que muchas otras cosas que sus padres ya no podían compartir con él.

Dios, no iba a ponerse melancólico por un tonto lema.

Siguió avanzando mirando el lugar con fingida indiferencia, había un gran lago, unos invernaderos y un terreno enorme que conectaba con un Bosque, era demasiado para estar en un pueblo abandonado tenía que reconocerlo, aunque Durmstrang era mejor, siempre lo sería.

Le tomó un rato dar con la oficina del director, pues no esperaba que la entrada a ésta estuviera detrás de una estatua de una gárgola. El lugar parecía haber sido decorado por locos amantes de lo extravagante rayando en lo extraño y paranormal.

Si antes había estado medianamente impresionado, ahora había sufrido un lapsus de locura. Subió la escalera de caracol hasta llegar a una habitación circular. *Las paredes estaban cubiertas por retratos de lo que parecían ser los antiguos directores y directoras.

Sin duda el colegio llevaba muchas décadas de funcionamiento, aunque no entendía por qué alguien querría asistir a esa escuela en medio de la incivilización, pero lo hacían, curiosamente había visto a varios alumnos, no un puñado como él había pensado en un inicio.

Tal vez era la única escuela de por ahí y seguramente muchos de los que asistían debían venir de pueblos de los alrededores.

—Muchacho ahí estas, has llegado tarde —comentó Hagrid.

—No lo hubiera hecho si tuviera un vehículo, cosa que no tengo.

—Eso suena como un pretexto, muchos de los estudiantes tampoco lo tienen y llegan a tiempo.

Draco resopló molesto, entornando sus ojos. Él no era como los otros estudiantes, él estaba por encima de ellos. —De cualquier forma, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Soy el guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts y ahora me encontraba buscando mi caja de herramientas —explicó, bajándola de un estante de libros con gran facilidad, pues su gran altura evitaba que tuviera que hacer uso de una escalera.

—¿En la oficina? —indagó con desaprobación.

—La deje cuando arreglaba algo para el director.

—¿Y dónde está? —Volvió a recorrer el espacio con su mirada, pero aún no había rastro del hombre.

—No comas ansias, él salió un momento pero espéralo aquí —comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Yo no estoy ansioso, quiero terminar cuanto antes con esto.

—Claro —respondió con una sonrisa, era claro que no le había creído nada.

—Por cierto, quiero que para cuando yo vuelva a mi casa haya luz y esté libre de ratas, ¿entiendes?

—¿Has tenido un encuentro con esas bribonas?

—¿Qué?

—Son tan listillas, he estado tras ellas pero saben bien como esconderse. Sin duda hermosas criaturas.

Draco lo miró como si estuviese loco.

_«¿Las ratas hermosas? ¿Qué demonios? Seguro es zoofílico…»._

—No me interesa, las quiero fuera de mi casa —repitió frunciendo sus labios.

—Veo que ya está aquí señor Malfoy —declaró un hombre anciano de cabello plateado y larga barba del mismo color. Tenía unos brillantes ojos azules tras sus gafas de media luna y su nariz estaba torcida hacía un lado como si hubiese recibido varios puñetazos en una pelea y Draco sabía eso, porque había causado heridas similares en otros hombres. Su vestimenta era peculiar, como si estuviese listo para presentarse en una obra medieval, pero dado que la escuela tenía todo esa temática no le extrañaba.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Es Albus Dumbledore, debes hablarle con respeto —regañó Hagrid.

—Hagrid, está bien, no hemos sido presentados aún. Soy el director de Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y tú eres el nuevo alumno de nuestra institución trasladado de Durmstrang.

—Así es —replicó con su tono arrogante, alzando su barbilla mientras repasaba al hombre, evaluándolo claramente—. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

—Bienvenido a nuestro colegio, espero que su estancia sea grata.

Draco tuvo que resistir el impulso de soltar veneno en forma de palabras. —¿Quién es mi tutor?

—Claro, estoy seguro que deseas conocer a tus profesores, hazlos pasar Hagrid —pidió, sentándose detrás de su enorme escritorio de patas con forma de garras.

—Enseguida profesor.

_«¿No puede ser más lambiscón? Seguro le besaría los pies.»_

—Buenos días a todos, les presentó al señor Malfoy, el alumno del que les hable —expresó apenas el personal estuvo reunido en la habitación—. Horace Slughorn será tu tutor.

—Señor Malfoy, es un gusto conocerlo, tuve en mi clase a su padre Lucius Malfoy y a su madre la hermosa Narcissa, una de las tres hermanas Black.

—¿Conoció a mis padres? —Su voz estaba teñida de sorpresa, mientras su rostro mostraba un claro desconcierto. No sabía que sus padres hubiesen asistido a ese lugar, ¿cómo había sido posible?

—Claro que lo hice, todos aquí lo hicimos y no sólo a ellos sino a otros miembros de su familia, como Abraxas Malfoy.

—Mi abuelo…

—Todos se graduaron en esta institución, si gusta podemos hablar de esto más tarde en mi despacho con un té.

—Gracias Horace, estoy seguro que el señor Malfoy apreciara eso —dijo Albus con tono jovial y alegre—. La profesora Minerva McGonagall es la subdirectora, nuestra bibliotecaria Madame Pince, la enfermera Madame Pomfrey, el celador Argus Filch…

***º*º*º**

Ginny había comenzado a asistir a la escuela cuando su hermano Ronald lo había hecho, de ahí que estuviera adelantada en sus estudios y ahora se encontraban en su último año, a pocos meses de graduarse.

El grupo estaba compuesto por varios rostros conocidos, había crecido con esos chicos. Neville, su mejor amigo, Hermione Granger, la más lista de la clase. Harry Potter, el chico más conocido en el Colegio por su historia de vida —cuando apenas era un bebé un criminal había entrado a su casa y había matado a sus padres, él milagrosamente había sobrevivido con apenas una herida en su frente— , y también era el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron, al cual le había escrito ese tonto poema; ella sabía que Neville tenía razón, lo que había sentido por él no había sido amor real, tal vez si un enamoramiento, una ilusión infantil… después de todo Harry no la había hecho sentir nunca como esa persona, pero eso también era una tontería.

Luego estaban Lavender Brown, la ex novia de su hermano, Parvarti Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, el cuál alguna vez la había invitado a salir, pero eso no había ido a ningún lado.

—Por fin están listas las copias de los guiones —anunció Ginevra entrando al salón con varios cuadernillos en las manos, que fue repartiendo mientras cruzaba el pasillo de la fila de bancas—. Es un musical, necesitamos practicar duro.

Lavender apenas lo tuvo en sus manos, leyó el título en voz alta: —"The sound of music".

—No quiero cantar —comentó Ron con una mueca.

—Por cierto, McGonagall me pidió que les avisara que no habrá clase de literatura —añadió Ginny, hablando un poco fuerte para que todos escucharan por arriba de sus voces.

—Que bueno, no hice la tarea —repuso Seamus, resbalando en su asiento.

—Ni yo —agregó Ronald, sonriendo campante.

Hermione los miró mal mientras chocaban sus manos, antes de volver su atención a su amiga. —¿Sabes la razón?

—La vaca de la profa *Burbage está dando a luz.

Las exclamaciones sobre la noticia no se hicieron esperar, pero éstas terminaron cuando la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a un llamativo rubio de ojos fríos como hielo, de aspecto elegante y altivo, casi era como si estuvieran en presencia de un actor salido de una comedia juvenil.

La pesada puerta se azotó y Ginny giró su rostro para encontrarse nuevamente con ese chico prepotente. En verdad deseo no sentirse afectada por su presencia pero no funcionó, un vació creció en su estómago, haciéndola sentirse extraña y fuera de control. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que sus dedos se clavaron con más fuerza en los cuadernillos que cargaba.

No la tomaba por sorpresa que él estuviera ahí, la profesora McGonagall también la había puesto al tanto sobre su llegada, pero ella ingenuamente había esperado que él apareciera desde la primera clase, pero no sólo era odioso, sino también impuntual.

Y estaba segura que la lista sobre sus defectos crecería conforme avanzara el día.

—Seguro es de Londres —cuchilleó Lavender, pasando su mirada gatuna por él.

—Es tan guapo —respondió Parvarti con las mejillas sonrojadas, recargando su mentón sobre las palmas de sus manos, mientras sus codos descansaban sobre su pupitre.

—¿Viniendo al Instituto tan tarde? —farfulló Seamus para Dean, claramente molestó por la atención que estaban dándole todas al chicas, parecían como hipnotizadas por ese desabrido.

—Entró con estilo —susurró Lav con una sonrisita tonta, cubriendo sus labios con su lapicero que tenía un adornó en la punta.

—¿Ese quién es? —rumió, colocando una cara de agrió. A primera vista le caía mal ese tipo y estaba seguro que eso no cambiaría.

—No lo sé, Ron —contestó Harry, empujando sus lentes por el puente de su nariz hacía arriba devolviéndolos a su lugar.

—Deberían esperar a que se presente, de seguro es un alumno nuevo —dijo Hermione, manteniéndose templada y serena, aunque era evidente que también se había visto ligeramente impresionada por él.

Ginevra se giró hacia sus compañeros dándole la espalda a él. —Es un transferido de Bulgaria, viene de Durmstrang.

El silencio que apenas había durado unos segundos, se rompió nuevamente entre las habladurías y los aplausos de bienvenida.

Draco le dirigió la misma mirada al salón que al resto del castillo, en serio ese lugar parecía ser sacado de la película del rey Arturo de Camelot, pero vamos era el siglo XXI, entendía eso de ocupar y darle otro uso a los espacios antiguos pero esto era demasiado fanatismo por esa época.

Sus cejas se elevaron y sus ojos se abrieron al ver ahí a esa chica extraña al frente del aula. ¿Acaso se trataba de una maldición? Parecía ser que estaba condenado a encontrársela en todos los lados.

Esta vez se permitió verla mejor que las dos últimas veces.

_«¿Quién hubiera dicho que el uniforme la haría verse más decente?»._

Realmente se sorprendió a sí mismo al tomar consciencia de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Tal vez era porque ella llevaba una ropa en la que no nadaba y que le daba una mejor idea del cuerpo que había debajo, o quizás era que no había alguien más interesante que ver ahí y eso era grave.

Ella se encontraba mirándolo profundamente como esa _primera _vez en su hotel. La antes línea recta de sus labios, desapareció bajo una sonrisa que se fue ensanchando lentamente. Ella podía fingir que no le atraía, pero seguro se estaba muriendo por él.

Inesperadamente ella cortó el contacto, bien… había ganado ese duelo de miradas. Seguramente la había puesto nerviosa y hecho temblar sus rodillas.

Perfecto.

Su chispazo de regocijo se terminó en dos segundos, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sintiéndose así por una chica que probablemente estaba embarazada y que tenía como _hobbie_ visitar los hoteles de lujo para ganar dinero metiéndose a la cama de los hombres ricos.

Eso cambio nuevamente su humor por uno muy oscuro.

—Preséntate tú mismo y escoge tu asiento.

Los ojos de Draco la atravesaron como si fueran dos cuchillas, ella confundida avanzó al escritorio dejando los guiones que habían restado.

—Siéntate aquí —pidió Lavender, limpiando de sus cosas el asiento vacío a su lado izquierdo.

Malfoy con frío desdén cruzó el aula sentándose en la butaca libre, sin preocuparse por presentarse. —Todos unos payasos —siseó para sí.

Esto sería tan divertido, como un día esquiando.

Fue entonces que lo notó, al lado de esa chica que parecía perro babeando por él, un enchufe iluminado por una luz divina que sólo él podía ver. De inmediato buscó su cargador y su celular en su mochila, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad de tener un poco de comunicación con gente como él, que si merecía su atención.

Se levantó y en un santiamén ya había conectado su celular, lo prendió casi con desesperación, apretando de más el botón. Suplicando porque se cargara rápidamente.

—Míralo, parece que el cara de estreñido se quedó sin batería —susurró Ron para Harry y Hermione.

—Basta Ron, no tienes porqué molestarlo, ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Y ni quiero, ¿no viste como nos miró?, como sino existiéramos… parece que no somos suficiente para él. Así son todos los de ciudad, ¿has visto el celular que tiene?

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Es rico, Hermione.

—¿Y qué? Harry también lo es y eso no quiere decir nada.

—Harry nunca fue así, es uno de los nuestros.

—Dile algo —pidió exasperada.

Potter se sobó su nuca, incómodo por estar de nuevo en medio de una de esas peleas que siempre se daban entre sus dos amigos, odiaba hacerla de mediador. —No sé Hermione, Ron tiene un poco de razón, ni siquiera ha intento hablarnos.

—Pues deberíamos hacerlo nosotros, tal vez le cuesta sociabilizar.

—O no quiere hablarnos, acéptalo.

—Apenas ha estado unos minutos aquí Ron.

Draco ajeno a esa pelea, por fin veía con alegría como su aparato cobraba vida.

—Sí.

Apenas estaba revisando sus mensajes cuando un nombre apareció en su pantalla, junto con una canción electrónica que inundó el aula. Sus entrañas se calentaron por la molestia que bullía en su interior. Sin pensarlo deslizó su dedo, aceptando la llamada de Snape.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Estaba preocupado por ti, la llamada se cortó anoche.

—Se cortó porque ese lugar al que me mandaste no tiene ningún servicio, es un cuchitril barato… así que no vengas con eso, joder. Empieza a preocuparte por ti mismo.

—Draco…

—Pronto serás despedido —Con eso, colgó. Rechazando las llamadas consecuentes.

_«El testamento decía no abandonar el Instituto, así que ser expulsado estará bien.»_

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en sus labios. Alzó su cara, notando a su público, vaya par de estúpidos chismosos.

—¿Acaso nunca han visto a nadie hablar por celular? ¿Al menos conocen los celulares?

—¿Ves?, es un imbécil —concluyó Ron, lanzándole una mirada de triunfo a su amiga.

—Ron basta —pidió Harry, notando como Hermione volvía su atención al guion, claramente sulfurada por no haber tenido la razón esta vez.

Él no necesitaba conocer más a ese chico, pues ya tenía su juicio sobre él. De alguna extraña forma le recordaba al abusivo idiota de su primo, sólo que éste era la versión de Hollywood.

La mente maquiavélica de Draco no tardó nada en idear un plan. Se sentó nuevamente en su lugar dejando su celular cargando, al instante Lavender se acercó a él, batiendo sus pestañas, utilizando la que probablemente creía su mejor sonrisa para coquetear—lo que ella no sabía es que esa sonrisa la hacía parecer un payaso sicótico—.

—No puedes hablar, ni usar tu celular en clase —manifestó Ginny atrayendo su atención. Normalmente Hermione era la que hacía notar ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora ella no estaba precisamente centrada en el nuevo.

—¿Y quién me lo va impedir? ¿Tú?

Ginevra estrechó sus ojos, su nariz se arrugó casi imperceptiblemente al igual que sus labios en un gesto de enfado.

—Has lo que quieras.

—Es lo que hago.

—No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de ayudarlo a ponerse al tanto de las reglas y los deberes —anunció Lavender.

_«Claro que lo harán.» _Pensó sintiendo una punzada de fastidio, se recargó en el escritorio abriendo su guion, debía concentrarse en ese musical, pues eso si debía tener su atención, además era importante, no como él.

Draco exhaló dejando caer sus hombros, pasó su mirada de desagrado de una a la otra guacamaya, podía haberlas despachado rápido y fácil con alguno de sus comentarios mordaces, pero las necesitaba, así que tuvo que poner una de sus sonrisas que hacía caer rendida a cualquiera.

—Ese tipo de allá, ¿quién es?

Parvarti ladeó su cara, frunciendo sus cejas al ver a quién se refería. —Neville Longbottom.

—¿Ese es su nombre? —Soltó una risa, como si ellas hubieran contado un chiste que le hubiese causado tanta gracia, Lavender y Parvarti intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

—Sí, ese es.

—Vaya, todo aquí es así de circo, ¿no?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Y dónde están los monos? Seguro es ese —señaló a Seamus con mofa.

—No…bueno… ¿de qué hablas?

—Olvídenlo —dijo con rastros de risa, no esperaba que chicas con cerebro de pájaro entendieran lo que decía—. Volvamos con Bomboton, ¿sabe pelear?

—Es muy fuerte —mintió Parvarti.

—Te puede aplastar si le da la gana —agregó Lav, moviendo su cabeza logrando que su flequillo se agitara, siguiéndole el juego a su amiga—. No te metas con él —dijo rozando su hombro con el de Draco.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con tu acento? —interrogó ladeando su cuerpo hacia la derecha, evitando así que se tocaran.

Lavender soltó un pequeño sonido que le hizo a Draco recordar un aullido de un gato ronco. Ella se enderezó, ignorando su anterior comentario siguió coqueteando muy a su estilo.

—Yo sólo digo, que es tan fuerte —repuso colocando su mano en forma de garras que arañaban su rostro— que no querrás…

—Deja de exagerar, si quieres mi atención tendrás que mejorar, asegúrate de seguir intentándolo.

Lavender se sonrojo. Levantó el espejo que tenía en su pupitre y se miró girando su rostro de un lado y otro, tocó su copete sonriéndole pícara.

—¿Me queda bien? —inquirió con la esperanza de obtener un halago.

—¡Como una buena zorra!

Lav sintió que la cara se le caía de vergüenza, estaba segura que no había sido la única que había escuchado eso. En verdad quiso echarse a llorar, pero su indignación pudo más, logrando que se mantuviera entera.

—¡Es tan insensible!

Draco se levantó apenas terminó de hablar, cruzó la habitación yendo directamente a la banca donde se encontraba Bomboton, golpeó su hombro y esperó a que éste se levantara.

—¿Qué?

Entonces se giró chocando con su torso, topándose con que ese Bomboton era aún más alto de lo que había pensado.

—Nos vemos afuera.

Neville desconcertado, volteó a ver a sus amigos, los cuales tenían distintas expresiones, pero ninguno dijo nada. Así que él se rascó detrás de la oreja, encogiendo sus hombros mientras salía del aula.

Fue entonces que todos reaccionaron, algunos levantándose de sus lugares.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —soltó Seamus.

—No lo puedo creer, lo ha seguido afuera —comentó Ron con pasmo.

—Oh no, ¿cómo ha podido? —expresó Lavender mortificada por sus anteriores palabras sobre Neville—. ¡Le va a pegar!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dean sin entender.

—Sí, él quería saber si sabía pelear.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? —cuestionó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno… tal vez dije unas cosas que lo hicieron pensar que Neville sabía hacerlo.

Todos soltaron exclamaciones encontradas, logrando que Lavender se hiciera chiquita apenada por sus actos.

—No permitiremos que pase, vamos —anunció Hermione.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —replicó Ginny al pasar al lado de su ex cuñada. Realmente le preocupaba la suerte de su amigo Neville, no creía que supiera defenderse en una pelea, sabía que era valiente pero no creía que quisiera pegarle a Malfoy, y ese apenas había aparecido y ya estaba causando problemas.

—Lo siento, no pensé que él quisiera pelearse —comentó Lavender en un susurro.

—Mejor ya no digas nada —pidió yendo tras sus compañeros.

—Si los ve algún profesor, seguro los castigara o suspenderá —mencionó Seamus, andando detrás de sus amigos.

—Neville nunca se ha peleado, dudo que lo haga —añadió Harry.

—Creo que perdería si lo hiciera —musitó Ronald.

—No digas eso Ron, no pasara nada.

—Sabía que ese sólo traería problemas…

***º*º*º**

Draco esperaba en la torre de astronomía a que apareciera Bomboton, sentado tranquilamente fumando un cigarro mientras escuchaba su _ipod_. Después de escuchar doce canciones y terminar cuatro cigarros, observó su reloj.

¿Qué era lo que hacía que ese se tardara tanto? Debía haber salido tras de él.

Finalmente apareció cuando terminaba su quinto cigarro, parecía que había ido a participar en un triatlón antes de llegar ahí. Le faltaba la respiración y estaba sudado, con la ropa húmeda hasta las pantorrillas por la nieve.

Y no era para menos había estado buscando a Draco por todo el castillo, incluso en los terrenos, seguido de sus compañeros de clase.

—Tú… deberías haberme dicho a dónde ibas —exhaló con esfuerzo, alzando su cara y cerrando sus ojos buscando recuperarse. Estaba tan cansado que podía dejarse caer ahí—. Te he estado buscando por todas las partes.

Malfoy tiró la colilla de su cigarro, pisándola con la punta de su bota, asegurándose que estuviese apagada. Deshizo su posición y caminó hacia él, quitándose sólo un audífono.

—Deberías haber supuesto que sería aquí.

—Pensé que querías que te mostrara la escuela.

—Lo que sea —repuso sin interés, apagando su _ipod_ y quitándose su otro audífono, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Hagámoslo.

—¿Qué? ¿El recorrido? Seguro, podemos...

Por la escalera aparecieron atropelladamente sus compañeros, liderados por el trío de oro. Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —inquirió fastidiado.

—¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? —cuestionó Seamus crispando sus cejas— ¿Por qué sólo querías ver a Neville?

—Las peleas están rotundamente prohibidas —manifestó Hermione, dando un paso hacia ellos.

—¿Peleas? —pronunció Neville sin comprender.

Draco dirigió al cielo sus ojos, en serio que ese chico era un completo tonto. Se acercó a Neville pasando su brazo por el cuello de él, atrayéndolo a su altura.

—Escucha, sé que soy un chico malo, pero nunca había hecho esto antes. ¿Quieres golpear tú primero?

—¿Qué? ¿Golpear? ¿Por qué? —Compuso su postura, logrando que Draco quedara colgando de él— ¿Estás loco? —Se apartó de él, mirándolo de forma distinta.

—Entonces perfecto, permíteme. —Se tronó los dedos y su rostro de príncipe se deformó, mientras su mirada se oscurecía. Sin perder tiempo le soltó un puñetazo en el estómago, logrando que Neville se doblara y antes de que pudiera atinarle otro, Harry se interpuso, defendiendo a su amigo, golpeando a Draco, mientras Ron sostenía a Neville.

—¡Harry no! —gritó Hermione, saliendo disparada hacia ellos— ¡Ron has algo!

—No se queden ahí —exclamó Ginny, pasando entre Lavender y Parvarti, para empujar a Seamus y Dean, pero al ver que estos estaban más interesados en vitorear a Harry, los ignoró.

—¡Basta! —intentó meterse, pero Ronald la atrapó entre sus manos alejándola de la bola de golpes.

—Estás loca, podrían haberte pegado.

—¡Suéltame Ron! —Pataleo, clavando sus uñas en las manos de su hermano, logrando que su hermano se quejara y dejara ir.

—¡Rayos Ginny!

—¡Vayan por un profesor! —mandó Hermione, mirando a las dos chicas restantes.

Harry empujó a Draco con un golpe en el costado, finalmente se habían separado momento que Ginny aprovechó para saltar en medio al igual que Hermione, quién de inmediato tomó a Harry de los hombros.

—No más, por favor —suplicó, observando con angustia las heridas de su amigo—. ¿Dónde están tus lentes?

—¡Eres un animal! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? —dijo Ginny con las manos cerradas, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Sus ojos azules centellaban furiosos, tal parecía que una tormenta se estuviera desatando en ellos, sus mejillas coloradas lograban que sus pecas resaltaran aún más.

Draco había visto desfilar por su vida muchas mujeres enojadas, pero esa extraña chica, pareciera una fiera dispuesta a atacarlo.

Neville sintiéndose un poco mejor, se apresuró a ir por su amiga, temiendo que algo peor sucediera.

—Ginny vamos. —La abrazó, alejándola de Malfoy, sintiendo como ella se recargaba en él.

—Cálmate —pidió preocupado.

—Debería ser yo, la que estuviera cuidando de ti.

—No permitiré que se intercambien los papeles.

—Oh vamos. —Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —¿En verdad estás bien?

—Sólo me tomó por sorpresa y su golpe me sacó el aire.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí? —preguntó McGonagall, acompañada de Horace y Filch. Todos se quedaron quietos con distintas caras.

***º*º*º**

Draco había salido prácticamente ileso, apenas unos raspones y unos moretones debajo de su ropa. Harry Potter había resultado con el labio roto, la ceja izquierda hinchada, entre otras pequeñas magulladuras, que habían sido atendidas en la enfermería.

Él había esperado que esto lo mandara directo a su expulsión y a su libertad, en el mundo de dónde provenía eso hubiese sucedido, pero al parecer eso no ocurriría en esa realidad distorsionada, sino porque estaba sentado en el despacho de Slughorn tomando él té, como si estuviese en un salón para saludar a viejos amigos.

—Entonces señor Malfoy, ¿usted comenzó esto? —preguntó, partiendo con su cuchara un trozo de su pastel.

—Sí.

—Sin duda heredó ese carácter de Abraxas, él solía ser así de explosivo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué es lo que le hicieron?

¿Acaso ese viejo siempre le recordaría que había conocido a su familia? Unas arrugas aparecieron en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando los estrechó. —Nada —respondió simple, una sonrisa cínica cruzó su cara—, quéjese con el director, dígale que me expulse por no respetar las reglas.

—¿Así qué eso es lo que quiere? Snape ya nos había puesto al tanto de sus posibles intenciones.

—¿Qué? —Estaba completamente turbado.

—Han comenzado mal sin duda, pero estoy seguro que podrán superar este penoso suceso, que no puede volver a repetirse. Confió en que ustedes señor Potter, Longbottom, no irán tras él por una venganza.

Malfoy sintió como su sien brincaba por la sangre aglomerada, estaba hirviendo de rabia. Ese maldito Snape se le había adelantado, era un hijo…

—A Malfoy le está ocurriendo algo —mencionó Neville al verlo cambiar de color.

—Vamos, relájese y disfrute de su té, le hará bien —indicó posando su vieja mano sobre su hombro sacudiéndolo un poco—. Cuando las heridas sanen, su mente madurara. Así es la vida, ustedes deben crecer, por supuesto habrá un castigo y usted señor Malfoy se llevara la peor parte, pero le ayudara a meditar sobre su comportamiento.

—¿Qué? Sólo quiero irme de esta escuela —masculló, sintiendo como sus entrañas se retorcían.

—Claro inminentemente lo hará como todos, pero tendrá que esforzarse para poder graduarse, no querrá pasar más tiempo aquí.

Draco se hundió en su silla con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

¡Demonios, demonios y demonios…!

La vida apestaba.

***º*º*º**

Draco había tenido que acomodar materiales en el laboratorio de química como parte de su castigo, algo que le había desagradado por completo. Un Malfoy no era mozo de nadie, ni cumplía con castigos, así que como había estado solo había salido y buscado un ingenuo chico de doce años, al cual le había pagado por ayudarle. Así que para cuando Slughorn había aparecido para supervisarlo, la mayoría del trabajo ya estaba hecho, sólo había tenido que tontear un poco y fingir que se encontraba haciendo algo.

No sabía cuáles habían sido los castigos de los otros dos, probablemente había sido algo más fácil, era obvio que ese viejo Sluggy babeaba por Potter, sin duda era su favorito. No entendía qué podía tener de interesante, era feo, con un cabello que parecía ser el nido de animales, cuatro ojos, desgarbado…y no parecía ser brillante.

Salió de Hogwarts al atardecer del colegio, fastidiado, cansado y un poco adolorido. El tener que caminar a su casa, era lo peor.

Estaba por tomar el sendero que lo llevaría cuando vio a unos pasos de él a Potter montado en una gran moto acompañado por Longbottom. Su desprecio por ellos subió tan rápido como un cohete al cielo.

Apenas llevaba unos metros cuando los dos imbéciles decidieron pasar a su lado, cerrándole el paso. Neville bajó de la moto, entregándole una linterna.

—Esta anocheciendo, úsala.

Draco se quedó perplejo. ¿Acaso se trataba de un tipo de venganza?

Neville puso el objeto en su mano. —El camino está muy oscuro y debes apresurarte, pronto nevara más fuerte —explicó al ver el mutismo del chico. Finalmente convencido de que no lograría sacarle ni una palabra, subió nuevamente a la moto.

—Ten cuidado Malfoy —profirió Harry, antes de acelerar, alejándose.

Ok. En serio este pueblo estaba de cabeza.

Se echó a andar, aún aturdido, prendiendo la gran lámpara. Hubiese sido mejor para él que le dieran una que no funcionara o que explotara, eso haría todo más sencillo pero no, funcionaba e iluminaba muy bien su camino.

—¡Menudo pueblo de locos! ¿Qué se creen? ¿Ángeles? ¿Santos?

Contrajo su gesto con disgusto y resopló imperiosamente.

Metros adelante aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo, el sendero en verdad se había puesto tenebroso, logrando que él se pusiera nervioso. La luz de la lámpara pronto iba a ser insuficiente, lo peor era que no había ni un alma por ahí y eso era espeluznante, en las películas de terror siempre los sicópatas aprovechaban esos momentos para atacar.

Unos aullidos le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Deben ser perros.

Apretó su paso, deseando estar ya en su casa, pero conforme avanzaba los ruidos aumentaban.

—Se hombre Draco. Se hombre Draco…

Sonaba tan fácil decirlo, pero costaba llevarlo a cabo.

Un venado cruzó el camino, logrando que él se asustara, encogiéndose ligeramente, colocando sus brazos frente a su rostro.

—¿Siempre eres así de cobarde?

La voz femenina lo hizo componerse, tal como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ginny le lanzó la luz de su linterna a la cara molestándolo aún más.

—Era sólo un animal. ¿De qué te asustas?

—Ah eres tú —contestó al reconocerla—. Tú fuiste la que me asusto.

—¿Yo? Claro… aprovechado, buscapleitos e insípido —murmuró.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que eres un miedoso.

—¡Ha! Claro, da miedo tropezar con una chica fea como tú por la noche —contestó apartando el rostro de la luz—. Aleja ya eso de mi cara.

—Como quieras. —Movió su lámpara y Draco pudo por fin enfocar su mirada, notando como ella se había quedado en silencio y su rostro tenía una expresión de pánico total.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tu novia está temblando, tiene frío —comunicó dramática, alejándose de ahí aprisa.

—¿Qué?

Draco sintió cosquillas en la nuca, ni siquiera quiso voltear a ver detrás de él, por temor a encontrar un fantasma. Tomó su lámpara y se echó a correr tras la chica extraña. Ginny sonrió con travesura, seguro que le había metido un buen susto.

—Ahí no había nadie, ¿cierto?

—¿Acaso no la viste?

—No sigas con eso.

Ginevra se mordió su labio inferior, apresando la risa que deseaba escapársele. Una profunda "v" apareció en el ceño de Draco mientras se regañaba a si mismo mentalmente, había sido demasiado tonto al caer en ese jueguito.

Caminaron en silencio bajo los copos de nieve, curiosamente, ninguno se sintió incomodo al respecto.

Draco tuvo que reconocer que le agradaba verla en calma y no convertida en una fiera, pensaba que cuando se volvieran a encontrar, ella lo golpearía o reclamaría por atacar a sus amiguitos pero no había sido así.

_«Que chica tan más extraña.»_

Ninguno en su clase había mencionado nada sobre su embarazo, sin embargo su hermano y el simplón de Bomboton la habían estado cuidando, alejándola de la pelea, ¿podía eso significar algo?

Tal vez ni siquiera estaba embarazada o probablemente ya no lo estuviera. Ya no sabía qué pensar de ella, ¿era o no una zorra? Lo único de lo que tenía certeza era que ella se había molestado cuando había golpeado a Potter.

Vaya, vaya…

Ginny se detuvo inesperadamente, recogiendo una flor de la nieve. Seguramente se le había caído a alguien al pasar por ahí. Se la puso detrás de la oreja y se giró hacía él con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Bonita, ¿no crees?

—¿Estás loca?

Ella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose tonta. —No, pero sí enferma.

—Joder, lo sabía te escapaste del manicomio.

Ginny hizo un gesto de enojo, le arrancó la lámpara de las manos y la aventó al montón de nieve al lado de la vereda.

—Buenas noches, esta linda chica se marcha —anunció sonriéndole un vez más antes de partir con paso saltarían.

—¡Vuelve aquí!

Ginevra se volteó agitando su brazo, diciéndole adiós de forma muy alegre.

—¡Esa zorra! —rumió, el aliento escapó de su boca, creado una pequeña nube de vapor. Con coraje tuvo que meterse a la nieve, para buscar su lámpara— ¡La tengo! —gritó logrando que ella volviera a mirarlo con esa sonrisa infantil, danzando en la oscuridad con su lámpara.

***º*º*º**

Draco llegó a su casa, topándose con que por fin había luz. Eso sin duda mejoraría su vida ahí, ya que su plan de la expulsión no funcionaría, tendría que pensar en otro y eso quería decir que tendría que pasar más tiempo ahí.

Su celular no dejaba de sonar, con todo lo que había pasado ni siquiera había podido revisarlo y justo en ese momento Blaise, estaba llenando su celular de notificaciones.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Carajo Draco, ¿dónde te has metido?

—En el fin del mundo —comentó sarcástico.

—¿Acaso ya estás disfrutando de tu fortuna?

—Si, no sabes como la estoy disfrutando.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Draco entornó sus ojos, se quitó con exasperación su bufanda aventándola al sillón. —Pasa que el viejo me jodió todo…

Zabinni se carcajeó al escuchar la historia, logrando que Malfoy zumbara de enojo. Sabía que ese imbécil no pararía de burlarse así que colgó sin más, botando su celular.

Se quedó en medio de la sala, escuchando el sonido de la soledad, estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero por alguna razón se le hacía pesado estando en ese lugar. Se pasó los dedos por su cabello hasta llegar a su cuello.

Necesitaba comer y dormir.

Avanzó hasta la cocina buscando algo de lo que había comprado ayer que pudiera hacer en el microondas y mientras esperaba, sentado en la mesa, a su mente volvieron todos los eventos del día.

No pudo evitar pensar que esa extraña pelirroja que era igual a más preguntas que respuestas.

—Debo estar volviéndome loco.

¿Por qué diablos estaba rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en ella? Ya fuese una zorra, una loca, una embarazada, una fiera… le daba igual.

Él _no_ se interesaba en chicas así.

Lo que le recordaba que debía seguir haciendo su labor con Astoria, pues al salir de ese pueblo, requeriría una larga temporada con chicas de verdad y ella estaba en su lista de promesas a cumplir.

Después de una cena carente de elegancia y buen sabor, subió a su cuarto. Encontrándose con que ese empleaducho en lugar de atacar a esas ratas, había decidido colocar trampas.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, frotándosela frustrado.

***º*º*º**

Algunos días pasaron y él se las arregló para sobrevivir. Nada había mejorado ni empeorado, había hecho algunos otros intentos por salir de esa escuela, pero ninguno había funcionado y tampoco pensaba pasársela en detención y castigos, eso le salía demasiado caro a sus bolsillos.

Justo ahora estaba matando su aburrimiento jugando *_Jetpack Joyride_ en su celular. Acostado en una de las gradas del gimnasio; como era aún invierno tomaban Educación física dentro, suponía que en la primavera lo harían al aire libre, pero era algo que no le importaba.

Sus compañeros se encontraban jugando un partido de fútbol, en espera de que la profesora llegara. Lo habían invitado a participar pero él los había rechazado, no es como si le interesara hacerse su amigo, ni convivir con ellos.

—¡Juega como tiene que ser! —gritó Seamus.

—Pásame el balón…

—Yo soy más rápido…

—Estoy más cerca…

—¡Vamos Harry! —animó Ginny, sentada a unos metros de él.

Draco la miró por arriba de su celular. Parecía tan emocionada con el partido que era evidente que deseaba estar ahí, pero no lo estaba.

_«Seguro es por su embarazo.» _

Ese pensamiento le trajo un mal sabor a su boca y no supo por qué.

Ella no tenía novio, lo sabía con certeza, no porqué hubiera estado poniendo demasiada atención en ella, sino porque era un pueblo en el que solías toparte a las personas fuera de la escuela y a ella la había visto andar con muchas personas pero con ninguna tenía una relación amorosa.

Tal vez el padre del niño era de la ciudad, o quizás ni siquiera sabía de quién era.

Aunque era evidente que tenía preferencia por San Potter, el defensor de los tontos. Se preguntaba si la Come-libros Granger lo sabía, después de todo era obvio para él que le gustaba ese y enmascaraba sus sentimientos bajo esa amistad.

Patético.

Le había bastado ese tiempo para analizar y catalogar a sus compañeros. Aunque esa pelirroja sí que lo perturbaba, había algo de ella que no le cuadraba.

Había momentos en que era toda sonrisas y otros en los que le parecía que sufría una profunda tristeza que escondía bajo un semblante alegre. Tal vez en verdad estaba mal de la cabeza.

Justo ahora estaba tan animada, soltando porras para sus amigos. Su cabello rojo —inaceptable— estaba arreglado en dos trenzas, un flequillo caía sobre sus ojos y ella parecía nadar en ese _pans_ que traía, era obvio que no era de su talla, haciéndola ver frágil y _bonita_.

_«No, no estoy pensando eso. ¡Ella no es bonita!»._

Rolanda Hooch apareció haciendo sonar su silbato. —¡Agrúpense! —mandó, notando a su espalda a Draco descansando cómodamente—. ¡Usted! ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?

—¿No es obvio?

—Ah, usted debe ser el señor Malfoy. De una vez entérese que en mi clase se viene a trabajar. Empiece a dar vueltas alrededor de la cancha.

Draco se sentó de golpe. ¿No estaba hablando en serio o sí?

—¡Ahora señor Malfoy!

—¿Y por qué no le dice nada a ella? —graznó señalando a Ginny, quién respingó antes de bajar la mirada.

—Eso no es su asunto —respondió hermética—. Empiece a calentar.

A regañadientes hizo lo que le pedía esa vieja fea de cabello gris. Ginny se echó a reír divertida y él la miró de forma siniestra entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Cállate Cabeza de jitomate.

Ella le sacó la lengua, girando su cabeza con indignación. Él contorsionó su rostro mosqueado.

***º*º*º**

Había pasado un cuarto de hora y Draco estaba que no podía más, sus compañeros se encontraban dando vueltas como él acompañados de la profesora, pero parecían no cansarse, estaban tan frescos como cuando habían comenzado.

Y él creía que tenía condición por jugar en el equipo de fútbol de Durmstrang e ir al gimnasio un par de veces a la semana, que equivocado estaba. Incluso el sapo de Longbottom tenía más condición que él y eso era imperdonable.

—Vamos señor Malfoy, cierre la boca y respire por la nariz o se cansara más.

Draco junto sus cejas, lanzándole una mirada enojada.

_«Ojala se cayera, maldita bruja.»_

Para cuando el reloj había dado la media hora, él ya estaba cayéndose, dando pasos más por inercia que por deseo. Tenía un dolor en la costilla, en las piernas, los talones y el aire no parecía ser suficiente para saciar sus pulmones, estaba jadeando como perro.

—Tendrá que ejercitarse señor Malfoy, su condición física es inadmisible. Descanse ya, verlo es un espectáculo miserable.

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar. Ginny desde su lugar lo vio desplomarse, una sonrisa floreció en su cara pecosa. Tomó su botella de agua, junto con una toalla y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia él.

—¡Hey! Toma un poco.

Draco abrió sus ojos, observando a la pelirroja inclinada hacia él, sus ojos azules tenía un brillo divertido y sus labios rosados estaban ligeramente curvados como si la risa estuviese a punto de escapar de ellos. Ella tenía un halo de luz que provenía de la lámpara bajo la que encontraban, parecía como una aparición… una que logró dejarlo en blanco.

—Sí, tiene arsénico pero seguro alguien como tú es inmune a eso.

—¿Qué? —barbotó.

—En verdad te afecto, ¿no? —La sonrisa en sus labios creció hasta volverse radiante—. Que no tiene veneno. —Dejó la botella a un lado de él y colocó la toalla sobre el torso que subía y bajaba aún de forma irregular. Y en una acción imprevista pasó sus dedos por la frente de él despegando sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor.

El hormigueo eléctrico que sintió con aquel roce lo tomó por sorpresa, se movió por instinto logrando que ella apartara su mano, apenada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y desvió su mirada.

—No morirás por esto.

Se enderezó y se alejó de él, yendo hacia los vestidores.

Draco estaba trastocado, sus ojos la siguieron sin razón, hasta que no pudo verla más.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

***º*º*º**

Malfoy iba nuevamente tarde para la escuela, había tenido una muy mala noche y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con las ratas que azotaban su casa, afortunadamente Hagrid las había sacado. No entendía cómo es que trataba a semejantes animales como mascotas, aunque claro todo en ese pueblo era así de rarito.

No había podido dormir debido al carrusel de pensamientos que había desatado aquel incidente con la Cabeza de zanahoria. No le encontraba sentido a por qué ella lo había hecho sentir así y dado que ya lo había tratado de entender desde todos puntos de lógica, había decidido olvidarlo, dejarlo pasar.

Estaba dicho, lo borraría de su mente, así todo volvería a la normalidad.

***º*º*º**

Ginny estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón todos los papeles del musical y quien se encargaría de desempeñarlos, así como los equipos que se ocuparían del vestuario, la parte de las luces y audio, escenografía, entre otros detalles.

No eran el único grupo que se graduaría, había otros tres, los cuales realizarían distintos eventos. Sabía que podían contar con algunos de sus compañeros si hacía falta, pero en esencia tenían que sacar adelante éste proyecto, solos.

El profesor *Flitwick se encargaría de observar su trabajo y guiarlos hasta que la profesora Burbage estuviese de vuelta.

—Sólo queda un personaje —murmuró Ginny—. La sirvienta. —Se giró hacia sus compañeros, esperando sus opiniones cuando la puerta se abrió.

Draco entró al salón con su actitud de autosuficiencia, notando que todos lo miraban como si esperaran que él hiciera algo.

—¡Ah, sabía que había olvidado a alguien! Bien. El personaje es tuyo, Draco —anunció ladeando su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? —cuestionó con aire despreocupado.

—La sirvienta —dijo Ginny, señalando hacia el pizarrón.

—¿La sirvienta? ¿Qué es eso? —Sus ojos buscaron la respuesta en sus compañeros.

Hermione tomó la tarea de explicárselo. —Tenemos que interpretar una obra para graduarnos, es a beneficio del Orfanato.

—¿Quién lo dice? —replicó con una risa— Esto es una mierda. ¿Qué pasa con este Instituto? El Ministerio de educación se enterará de esto.

—Es una parte del temario —añadió Hermione, frunciendo su ceño.

—Todo el mundo tiene que hacerlo —profirió Seamus.

—No tienes elección —comentó Ginny con seriedad.

Él bufó audiblemente, maldiciendo por dentro. Su mirada filosa atravesó el lugar clavándose en esa pelirroja, ignorando al resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Por un marica? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Un parvulario? —exclamó de mala forma— ¿Y para el Orfanato? ¡Ni creas que lo voy a hacer, déjame fuera!

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hermana? —bramó Ron, levantándose de forma brusca de su asiento, logrando que sus lápices cayeran.

—Yo hago lo que quiero, ahora que si quieres que te rompa la cara, podemos ir afuera.

Ronald dio un paso hacia él, cuando su hermana apareció a su lado. —No vale la pena.

—¡Huy que tierno! ¡Los hermanitos sangrientos! ¡Que asco me dan!

Salió dejando un ambiente tenso detrás.

—Es atractivo, pero también es un idiota —exclamó Lavender, torciendo su boca.

—Debiste dejarme pegarle a ese… hurón.

Ginny sonrió a medias por la comparación. —Déjalo, sé que volverá.

Se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago, no le agradaba nada tener estos desencuentros con él. Tal parecía que nunca se entenderían…

***º*º*º**

Malfoy no regresó a la escuela ese día, por la tarde había salido de su casa a caminar un poco. No lo habría hecho de poder, pero tenía un grave problema entre las manos, uno que si le robaba la tranquilidad.

El dinero que había llevado consigo se había terminado con su última comida, por supuesto no quería recurrir a Snape, eso sería como arrastrarse y dejarlo ganar.

Sentado en un puente de piedra, tomó una decisión. Tragándose su orgullo, sacó su teléfono y mientras el sonido del tono de llamada resonaba en su oído, sus dedos tamborileaban sobre su pierna, evidenciando su nerviosismo.

***º*º*º **

En Londres, Theo, Blaise y Pansy pasaban un buen rato en el restaurante de moda de su círculo.

—Bueno, soy rica.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Zabinni tomando su mano, observando la pulsera que rodeaba la muñeca de Millicent, una amiga de Theodore que se habían encontrado en el lugar y a la cual él atentamente había invitado a unírseles en la mesa.

—No tanto como yo —comentó Pans.

—Eso no lo sabes.

Pansy le dio una sonrisa forzada. Theodore se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, su amiga solía ponerse tan posesiva con ellos y más ahora que su amor se encontraba lejos, sin contestarle las llamadas. Blaise le había comentado la breve plática que había sostenido con su amigo, no sabía que tanto era cierto, pero por lo que había logrado averiguar Draco en verdad se encontraba en el país y en esa escuela. Sobre su herencia los detalles eran privados y sólo el equipo de abogados que manejaban el asunto tenía la información, haciendo que fuese casi imposible acceder a ella.

Comprendía por qué Draco no había querido hablar con ninguno, era obvio lo que le pasaba, se había pavoneado tanto por ese dinero que obtendría, que al no tenerlo, se había sentido como él más grande idiota y todos a su alrededor se lo hubiesen hecho ver.

—Estás muy callado —acusó Pansy, mirándolo con análisis.

—Lo siento, me quede pensando en algo.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar al lado de la mesa, lo tomó leyendo en la pantalla el nombre de Draco.

—Disculpen, debo atender —musitó, levantándose de la mesa con rapidez, alejándose unos pasos de ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en contestar?

—Estaba ocupado y tú no has respondido a mis llamadas, así que guarda tu molestia para otro.

Pansy dejó de poner atención a la plática trivial apenas Theodore se fue de la mesa. Era obvio que algo sucedía, se incorporó discretamente escuchando apenas retazos de lo que decía.

—¿Es Draco? ¡Pásamelo!

Nott bajó el celular, mirando a la chica con desaprobación.

—Déjame hablar con él —exigió buscando quitarle el celular.

—Espera, estamos tratando algo importante —exclamó, retomando su llamada.

Blaise al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, había dejado de atender a Millicent para ir con Theodore, buscando también poder hablar con Draco, desde su última plática el muy maldito había dejado de responderle.

—No preguntes, quiero que me deposites algo de dinero.

—¿Me estas pidiendo dinero? —indagó incrédulo, no creía que tal mal estuviera su situación.

Blaise abrió sus ojos muy grandes, su mandíbula cayó un poco. Draco Malfoy sin dinero, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

—¡Quiero hablar con él! —chilló Pansy colgándose del hombro de Theodore.

—Joder Draco, ¿en verdad estás en la escasez?

***º*º*º**

Draco soltó un sonido de molestia. Esto estaba costándole más de lo que creía posible, nunca había tenido que recurrir a eso y era tan desagradable.

—Te mandare la dirección —acotó sin dar más detalles, antes de colgar.

Se movió del puente y comenzó a caminar buscando apaciguar el malestar de su interior. —Esto es tan humillante. ¡Tan jodidamente humillante! ¡Es humillante! —declaró dejando escapar todo lo que sentía y que estaba acumulándose dentro de él. Había tenido que dejar de lado su arrogancia para poder dar ese paso y sentirse así no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado.

—¡Es tan humillante! ¡Diablos, es humillante!

Odiaba perder el control, odiaba ser _pobre_. Se pasó las manos por su cabello, tirando de él.

La sensación que lo recorría era algo que pocas veces había experimentado y nunca con tal intensidad, esto se estaba clavando en lo profundo de su ser.

Era un Malfoy, no tendría que pasar por esto.

Pateó el puente con coraje. Necesitaba desquitarse, sacar todo lo que traía adentro, pelearse en ese pueblo no parecía ser la mejor opción —no con la gente que vivía ahí—, así que tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

Miró el cielo, como si se encontrara viendo a Abraxas Malfoy.

—Abuelo… se lo que tenías planeado, pero no va a funcionar, le podré final a esto.

Avanzó pateando la nieve. —¡En verdad es humillante!

***º*º*º**

El fin de semana Draco tuvo que ir al Callejón Diagon, un lugar a unos kilómetros de distancia de Ottery St. Catchpole, donde se encontraban varios negocios, incluido un banco Gringotts.

Theodore le había depositado una cantidad que le permitiría encargarse de todos sus gastos, además de llevar a cabo otra cosa que tenía mente para escapar de ese infierno.

Al ser la primera vez que iba, se tomó el tiempo para recorrer el pasaje, y cuando se encontraba observando el escaparate de _Artículos de calidad del fútbol_, vio por el reflejo pasar a "Ginny Weasley" —sí, conocía su nombre pero no era algo que quisiera saber en realidad—, acompañada de una peculiar rubia.

Parecían muy animadas y él no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Así que las siguió, ellas no hicieron nada realmente interesante hasta que se detuvieron en una edificio azul. *La vidriera izquierda era deslumbrante llena de un surtido de mercancías que giraban, estallaban, destellaban, y chillaban. Todos los que pasaban por ahí se quedaban embobados, incluso él desde lejos había tenido que parpadear para evitar que los ojos le lagrimearan por ver así de fijo ese lugar.

No esperaba que en ese pueblo aburrido se encontrara una tienda de bromas. ¿Así que la gente sabía lo que era reír y divertirse? ¡Vaya novedad!

—Draco —exclamó Lavender con singular alegría, tomándolo del brazo—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. No estaba Pansy para fastidiarlo, pero si estaba esta pueblerina con nombre de perro —aunque ella insistía en que provenía de una flor—.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—¿Quieres entrar a _Sortilegios Weasley_?

—¿Weasley? —repitió crispando su cara.

—Sí, es de los hermanos de Ginny y Ron, hace dos años ellos dejaron la escuela para poner esta tienda, al parecer Harry los ayudó.

—Vaya…

—Debes conocerlos, son tan divertidos… sólo pasa un rato con ellos y dejaras de estar amargado.

Él se zafó de su agarre. —No tienes tanta suerte.

—Eres un aguafiestas —mencionó sentida.

—Vete. —La despidió como si se tratara de una mosca.

Ella hizo una rabieta, pero él la ignoró más interesado en ver como Ginny reía mientras le hacían cosquillas dos pelirrojos idénticos.

Se veía feliz y eso, ¿qué le causaba a él?, ¿qué es lo que estaba sintiendo?

***º*º*º**

Ginevra por fin pudo descasar del ataque de Fred y George, la panza le dolía pero de buena forma y mientras buscaba recuperarse, un escalofrío la recorrió desde la nuca hasta sus pies, haciéndola temblar un poco. Era esa sensación que tenías cuando eras observada, sus ojos buscaron entre las personas que transitaban por la calle, por un momento creyó que sólo había sido su imaginación hasta que su mirada encontró la de Malfoy.

Su boca se abrió en una pequeña "o". Eso sí que no lo había esperado pero no importaba. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, era esa clase de sonrisa que le das a un amigo a manera de saludo.

***º*º*º**

Draco huyó escabulléndose entre la gente, tenía el corazón descontrolado. No podía creer que había sido descubierto por ella.

¿Qué rayos había estado haciendo?

En su vida había estado tan avergonzado. Eso a él no le pasaba, él no hacía esa clase de cosas. ¡Las chicas se lo hacían a él!

Definitivamente la estupidez era contagiosa, debía salir cuanto antes de ahí o terminaría siendo como Bomboton o peor como Flaherty —apellido equivocado de Seamus—.

***º*º*º**

El lunes por la mañana, Draco llegó a Hogwarts dispuesto a terminar con todo eso. Se dirigió a la oficina del director y sentado frente al extraño escritorio esperó la llegada de Albus.

—Buenos días señor Malfoy, ¿qué lo trae aquí?

Draco sacó un sobre blanco de su abrigo, deslizándolo hacia Dumbledore. —Esto debería ser suficiente.

Albus se acomodó sus gafas de media luna, sus labios se curvaron con la experiencia ya de muchos años de haber tratado con alumnos. Tomó el sobre y le echó una mirada sólo para complacer a su alumno, incluso arqueó sus cejas fingiendo sorpresa ante la cantidad que le ofrecía en ese cheque.

—Déjeme graduarme, no vendré más a clases.

—Y dígame señor Malfoy, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con este dinero? —cuestionó, guardando el papel de nuevo en el sobre.

—Será codicioso —espetó insolente, sin poder creer el descaro del viejo, quizás necesitaba más dinero para ganarlo en más baratijas para seguir con su escenografita de época medieval. Buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacando otro cheque doblado y colocándolo frente al hombre—. ¿Qué tal ahora?

Albus le regresó el papel junto con el sobre. Draco lo miró con cara de interrogación, esperando que se explicara.

—Tal vez no lo ha escuchado antes señor Malfoy, pero "la habilidad de un profesor es el ideal de poder cambiar a las personas". Por Ralph Emerson —profirió, entrelazando sus manos, recargándose en su silla.

Draco desinteresado, sonrió con descaro. —Ya sé, pero no voy a cambiar. No es para tanto.

Dumbledore sonrió, se incorporó y anduvo por la habitación, hasta que encontró su dulcero dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

—Adelante, tome uno.

Él miró los dulces sin comprender, pero aun así complació al viejo tomando uno.

—Señor Malfoy, en esta institución las cosas se hacen justas y completas, lo que quiere decir que tendrá que trabajar y esforzarse como lo están haciendo el resto de sus compañeros. Aquí no hay atajos, deberá seguir por el camino largo.

Draco emitió un sonido de queja y a pesar de las palabras de Albus, logró mantener la cara en alto. Se incorporó tensó, dejando que el rictus de su boca hablara por sí solo. Tomó sus cheques con disgusto arrugándolos en su puño.

—Y señor Malfoy, le aconsejo no intentar hacer nada parecido con el resto del personal.

Malfoy cerró sus ojos con fuerza, los músculos de su cara se endurecieron al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Se estaba tragando su enojo de tal forma que terminaría teniendo una fuerte gastritis.

Se alejó con pasos rabiosos. Albus sin embargo lo encontró gracioso.

—Su carácter debe ser de familia —comentó con una exhalación—. Lo han dejado demasiado pronto.

***º*º*º**

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en ir a su salón, salió a los terrenos. Se quedó ahí recargado en un árbol, buscando apaciguar su genio. Para cuando miró su rolex ya habían pasado dos clases, golpeó su cabeza contra el tronco.

No podía creer que una vez más hubiese fracasado, parecía estar condenado a cumplir lo que su abuelo quería como había dicho y lo odiaba.

Unas chicas de grados menores al suyo, pasaron a su lado sacudiendo sus caderas al caminar, con las mejillas coloreadas, buscando captar su atención.

Él no estaba para eso ahora y las ignoró olímpicamente.

—Joder…

Necesitaba un cigarro, había logrado conseguir unos con otro estudiante que solía fumar atrás del estadio de futbol. No eran los que a él le gustaban pero eran mejor que nada. Estaba buscando su cigarrera cuando el ruido de un motor atrajo su atención, en cuestión de segundos vio aparecer dos coches de lujo.

Una sonrisa sincera danzó en sus labios al reconocer a los tripulantes, nunca antes se sintió tan feliz de verlos.

—¡Amor! —exclamó Pansy, saliendo casi por la ventanilla.

—Draquito —gritó Blaise, deteniendo el coche.

—¡Draco eres malo, no me has respondido ni un sólo mensaje! ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos! —exclamó Pans corriendo hacia él, echándole los brazos encima.

Él se dejó abrazar, al fin una chica que olía a ciudad y riqueza. Sus dedos se enredaron en su melena oscura, mientras ella besaba su mejilla. No pensó que se sentiría así de bien tener a Pansy cerca, pero bueno la vida en ese pueblo lo había hecho añorar muchas cosas, que antes que no.

—¿Subirás o no? —cuestionó Theo desde el interior del coche.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. —Dalo por hecho.

Pansy lo dejó ir, con una sonrisita de victoria.

—Vamos por unos tragos —comentó Blaise—, muéstranos el lugar.

—Aquí no hay chicas a las que quieras conquistar.

—¿Quién hablo de chicas?

—Por favor, negro.

—Déjame decidirlo a mí —concluyó Blaise con una sonrisa lobuna.

Pans alargó la mano golpeando al moreno. —Yo seré la única chica de esta reunión.

—Nena, acéptalo… eres como el cuarto amigo, no tienes voto en esto.

Ella refunfuñó girando su rostro hacia la ventanilla.

—Eres tan gruñona —comentó con una risotada, prendiendo su coche para seguir a Nott, ya quería ver lo bueno de ese lugar.

Ginny junto con sus compañeros se dirigía hacia el gimnasio, para su práctica de fútbol, pronto se jugaría el segundo partido del torneo interno y debían estar preparados para enfrentar al equipo de "Ravenclaw", del grupo B del último año.

Le extrañaba que Draco no hubiera aparecido con su mal humor en el salón, sabía que había ido a la escuela, lo había visto por los pasillos, cuando iba a la enfermería y se hubiese quedado con todas sus preguntas de no haber presenciado como se iba con unos foráneos adinerados.

Nunca lo había visto sonreír así, incluso apostaría a que estaba feliz. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba yendo a la escuela, no había logrado adaptarse y cada día que pasaba era una oportunidad más que él dejaba ir.

—¡Son coches fabulosos!

—Y ella es hermosa —suspiró Ron embobado.

—¡Esa barbie seguro es un trabajo de cirugía plástica! —farfulló Lavender torciendo su boca hacia un lado, sintiendo celos.

—Es mejor que sigamos —manifestó Hermione acarreándolos, notando como Harry también había encontrado bella a esa chica. El estómago se le hizo nudo, no soportaba seguir siendo la amiga que veía como el hombre que quería se fijaba en alguien más y no en ella. Harry nunca había mostrado más que amistad y cariño de hermanos por ella, sabía que estaba fuera del grupo de chicas que le gustaban. No era estilizada y hermosa como las francesas que habían llegado de intercambio a Hogwarts, ni tampoco como Cho Chang, una atractiva asiática que había egresado ya del colegio, con la cual él había sostenido una relación.

Inhaló profundamente, buscando controlarse. No le hacía nada bien, ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. De cualquier forma no es como si la situación fuera a cambiar de un día a otro, ya debería estar acostumbrada y saber cuál era su lugar en la vida de su amigo.

Por su parte Ginny se fue quedando atrás, su semblante se había vuelto gris reflejando su estado.

—Ella es linda pero no tanto como tú —halagó Neville, buscando sacarle una sonrisa.

—No es cierto —repuso sacando su lengua. Sabía lo que su amigo quería hacer, así que lo complacería, él siempre quería hacerla sentir bien.

Neville tropezó con el cordón de su tenis, haciendo que ella riera un poco.

—Debes tener cuidado.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Ginevra se agachó y en un dos por tres ya había amarrado la agujeta. —¿Ves? No es tan difícil hacerlo.

—Gracias.

—De nada, vamos… ya nos hemos retrasado.

—Esta bien Ginny, no pasa nada —comentó tomándola del codo, haciendo que volviera un paso para estar frente a él—. Malfoy es realmente un idiota, pero seguro debe tener algo bueno para que te hayas fijado en él.

Ginny respingó al escuchar eso, claramente anonadada por ser descubierta. —Eso…

Él levantó su mano, pidiéndole que esperara. —Eres un arcoiris ahora mismo, aunque también podrías pasar por un camaleón —murmuró con burla observando su rostro teñido de colores—, escucha, él se dará cuenta de lo grandiosa que eres.

La pelirroja no aguantó más, se abrazó a su amigo, escondiendo su rostro en su torso. —Tal vez… no quiero que lo haga.

—Ginny —murmuró estrechándola con fuerza— , ¿eso es por…?

—Sí —respondió cerrando sus ojos húmedos, aferrándose a él.

Ya debería haber aceptado su destino, pero no era fácil…

***º*º*º**

Draco los llevó al bar más cercano del que había oído hablar: _Las Tres Escobas_.

Al entrar comprobó que no era la gran cosa, como todo en ese lugar. Tenía ese aspecto campirano y pobre, al menos estaba limpio.

—¡Que sitio, Draco! —silbó Blaise, pasando su mirada por cada rincón.

Se sentaron en una mesa desocupada, aunque era evidente que los tres desentonaban con el lugar.

—Hola, ¿qué les traigo? —preguntó de forma melosa Melanie, la mesara en turno, la cual tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar la silla al lado de Draco.

—Sorpréndenos linda —contestó Zabinni con una sonrisa que escondía una mofa. Dios esa chica no era para nada su tipo y mucho menos masticando de forma tan espantosa su goma de mascar.

Ahora comprendía lo que decía Draco antes.

—Chicos tienen tanto estilo.

Blaise le guiñó el ojo, alimentando más el parloteó de la joven.

—Sólo tráenos algo de beber —pidió Theodore, despidiéndola.

—Así que decidiste quedarte en este pueblo perdido en las montañas —comentó Zabinni sin rodeos.

—No.

—Pensamos lo peor, porque no contestabas.

—Menos mal, creí que con todo eso del testamento acabarías volviendo un pueblerino pobretón —molestó Blaise.

—Idiota —acotó mirándolo con odio—, es sólo que no he encontrado la forma de lárgame de aquí y obtener mi dinero.

—Deberías intentar terminar y ya, es menos de un año —aconsejó lógico Theo.

—No les he pedido su opinión.

—Tranquilo *Grumpy, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros —mencionó entre risas.

Pansy entró al lugar estremeciéndose con horror al verlo. —*¡OMG! ¿Qué es este lugar? —Avanzó y con cada paso que daba encontraba algo más de que quejarse. Finalmente se sentó en la silla que había dejado abierta la mesera, el lugar junto a Draco—. No quiero beber aquí —lloriqueó, recargándose en su amor.

—No lo hagas y ya.

—Pero…

—No hagas enojar tan pronto a Draquito —señaló Blaise, sus labios se jalaron hacia la izquierda en una media sonrisa al ver la mueca agría de Pansy.

—Deja de decirme así —advirtió severo.

—Oh y ella ¿quién es? No estaba cuando les tome la orden —manifestó la mesera, mirando mal a Pansy, quién le regresó el gesto.

Zabinni dejó escapar una risa, mientras Theo se contenía y Draco ladeaba su cuerpo, sin tomarle importancia.

—¿Quieres algo de beber Pansy? —preguntó cortes, Theodore.

—No somos iguales gata.

—Pansy —pidió, buscando calmar los ánimos.

—¿Qué? ¡Ashh! —Se levantó berrinchuda y salió del lugar.

—Sí que tiene mal temperamento, pero estarán mejor sin ella… así nos podremos divertir —manifestó la chica, poniendo delate de ellos, un par de cervezas. Sabía que no deberías estar vendiéndoles, pero a su defensa diría que para ella esos clientes eran mayores.

***º*º*º**

Pansy se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el coche de Blaise, con el respaldo hecho para atrás y sus pies subidos sobre el volante, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Daph cómprame uno a mí también, tengo que tenerlo.

—Lo haré. ¿Y cómo está Draco?

—¡Yah! ¿Por qué preguntas por él? ¡Draco es mío!

—Vamos Pan, no te pongas así.

—Hmmh ¿es por tu hermana?

—Sabes que no me meto en eso, no tuve nada que ver con que se conocieran.

—¡Ha! Te llamó después iré con Draco. —Colgó haciendo un ruidito de molestia. Estaba sedienta, no había tomado nada desde Londres, se estaba deshidratando y no quería entrar a ese feo lugar por una botella de agua, buscaría una tienda.

Intento prender el auto, pero este no encendió, lo hizo varias veces hasta que golpeó con sus palmas el volante, dándose cuenta que no tenían gasolina.

No había de otra tendría que ir con ellos, para solucionar esto.

***º*º*º**

Tiempo después Pansy se miraba al espejo arreglando su maquillaje recargada en el coche, a su lado estaba Draco fumando un cigarro.

—Al menos no tenemos que ir hasta la estación —comentó Blaise.

—Debiste darte cuenta. —Se quejó Pansy.

—Ya, tenía el tanque lleno cuando salí de mi casa, no me fije que se había acabado.

—Parece que ahí viene el empleado —comentó Nott, observando cómo se acercaba una motoneta.

Draco dirigió su mirada hacia el camino, girándose por completo al ver que se trataba de su compañera de clase.

Ginny tomó aire, no pensó que se tratara de los amigos de Draco, esto sería muy incómodo y cuanto antes terminara sería mejor. Apagó la moto sintiendo todos los pares de ojos sobre ella haciéndola transpirar. Se quitó el casco, dejándolo sobre la canastilla.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó amable.

Malfoy la observó con su cabello suelto cayendo por sus hombros, llevaba ese horrible uniforme gris y amarrillo, y aún así no podía alejar su mirada de ella. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa sensación en su estómago?

—Creí que habías dicho que no había chicas lindas y ella lo es —profirió Blaise, completamente atrapado por la belleza natural de la pelirroja. Pansy soltó una exclamación escandalizada.

—No, no lo es —riñó Draco, dándole un golpe en su hombro.

—Es este —indicó el coche Theodore sonriéndole, parecía ser el único que no había olvidado porque ella se encontraba ahí.

Ginny luchó con todas su fuerzas para no soltarles un par de cosas, aunque lo que sino pudo detener fue el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Puedes abrir el tanque? Por favor —pidió, tomando la garrafa.

—Déjame ayudarte —Se apresuró a ofrecerse Blaise—. Vaya que es pesado, no puedo creer que mandaran a una chica tan delicada como tú a hacer este trabajo.

—Es mi turno en la gasolinera, estoy acostumbrada.

Él hizo todo el trabajo por ella, aprovechando para coquetearle.

—Vaya, entonces eres muy trabajadora.

Ginevra le dio una mirada rara, no sabía qué pensar exactamente de ese chico, ¿acaso estaba tratando de conquistarla? No podía negar que era sumamente atractivo con esos ojos oscuros y esa sonrisa de niño travieso, pero lo más seguro era que se tratara de una broma de mal gusto.

—Soy Blaise Zabinni, amigo de Draco de Londres —Él extendió sin dudarlo su mano hacia ella—, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

—Ginny… Ginny Weasley —murmuró limpiando su mano en su pantalón antes de dársela, sabía que seguramente tenía el olor impregnado y no sería agradable para un chico como él.

Zabinni tomó con firmeza su mano, agrandando su sonrisa al ver su gesto. —Yo también huelo a gasolina ahora —dijo restándole importancia—. Ginny es un nombre muy dulce. —Acarició su mano con su pulgar antes de devolvérsela.

Ella sintió el calor correr por sus mejillas, casi no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su boca.

—¿Cuánto es? —cuestionó Pansy interrumpiendo la nube que se había creador alrededor de ellos.

—Son 35 libras, incluido el transporte —respondió, recordando porqué estaba ahí.

Pansy no tardó en sacar efectivo, dándole un par de billetes. Quería que desapareciera ya, pues parecía que a pesar de ser fea estaba obteniendo toda la atención de sus amigos, pero lo que le molestaba más era que también la de su amado Draco.

—Quédate con el cambio.

—La nuestra es la única estación del pueblo, esto es lo que traigo ahora, pero pasa a la vuelta y te daré el resto —profirió firme sin querer aceptar el cambio de esa arrogante chica.

—Te lo estoy dando, quédatelo —insistió.

—No.

Blaise previendo cualquier altercado tomó el dinero. —Pasaremos por lo que falta después, así tendré un pretexto para verte de nuevo.

Ginny lo miró agradecida con las mejillas rojas. Caminó hacia su moto, estaba a punto de subirse cuando la voz de Draco la detuvo.

—¿Por qué siempre tú? —profirió Draco rezumbando, no sabía que pudiera sentirse así, pero los latigazos de cólera que lo invadían lo hacían saber que si era posible. Odió la manera en que Blaise se comportó y odió aún más que ella no lo tratara con indiferencia.

Ella cerró sus ojos y respiró lentamente. Mordió su labio inferior y se obligó a seguir.

—¿Son amigos? —inquirió curioso Blaise.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, la tensión se elevó en cuestión de segundos. Theodore enarcó sus cejas, mirando a su amigo con un aire perspicaz. Topándose con un descubrimiento que lo dejó helado.

—Espera —habló Pansy, su intuición no le mentía, esa chica era un peligro muy grande. Caminó hasta ella, mirándola como un bicho que podía aplastar si quería—. Tengo otra tarea para ti, vacía el cenicero del coche antes de irte.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Pansy? —retó Blaise.

—Vacíalo tú —intervino Draco, para asombró de todos, pues él no solía ponerse a defender a nadie—. ¿Fumas?, pues ocúpate tú de tu basura.

Pansy se quedó con la boca abierta con la protesta en la punta de sus labios, que tuvo que morir al ver la mirada de furia que hacia centellear sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Vete de aquí —mandó grosero.

Ginny hizo de tripas corazón y se alejó de ahí, sin mirar atrás.

—Draco, tú…—Blaise se quedó a la mitad de la oración, sin poder afirmar lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pues era realmente ridículo e inconcebible. Su amigo no podía estar teniendo sentimientos por esa chica ¿o si?

—Larguémonos de aquí. —Se subió al coche de Theodore, dejando a su trío de amigos realmente confundidos.

***º*º*º**

Después de comer Draco los llevó a su casa o más bien él se fue y ellos lo siguieron. Su humor no había mejorado y Pansy seguía enfurruñada como un gato, sacando sus uñas en cada oportunidad.

—¿Qué rayos le sucedió a este lugar? —comentó Blaise pasando sus ojos de un rincón a otro.

—Es espantoso y tan viejo —expresó Pansy, frunciendo su nariz.

—Estuvo mucho tiempo sin mantenimiento —supuso Theodore.

—¿Seguro que no te quedaste en la pobreza? —bromeó Blaise, riendo.

—Idiota.

—¿Estás solo? ¿El murciélago de Snape no se pasa aquí las noches? —preguntó Blaise, sentándose en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

—¿Por qué no se van ya?

—Eres un malagradecido Draquito, sin nosotros estarías ahí en esa escuela llorando por los rincones.

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada marca demonio al moreno. —Largo.

—Yo podría quedarme —insinuó Pansy, acercándose a él como serpiente.

—Basta Pansy —dijo irritado.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos ya —anunció Theodore al ver por la ventana que la nieve comenzaba a caer copiosamente—, si no queremos tener imprevistos en el camino.

—Es verdad, además aún tenemos que pasar a la gasolinera. —Se levantó contentó, pues tenía toda la intensión de lograr conseguir al menos un teléfono de esa pelirroja.

—¿Vas a insistir con esa pueblerina? —cuestionó Pansy alzando su ceja con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es… es… creí que tenías mejores gustos.

—Pans, Pans creo que te está haciendo mal juntarte con nosotros, ¿ahora sabes cuáles son nuestros gustos?, ¿te estás volviendo lesbiana?, porque si es así… puedo sugerirte a unas nenas que… yo estaría gustoso de compartir contigo.

—Eres un tonto —replicó torciendo sus labios en una mueca fea.

—Entonces pasemos a la gasolinera, pero sólo será unos minutos o te dejare atrás —advirtió Theo y mientras lo decía miraba de reojo a su amigo Draco, no podía estar más verde ni más rígido, era obvio que no le hacía gracia.

Ya eran demasiadas señales, era evidente lo que pasaba ahí.

—Partamos —dijo gustoso, se acercó a Draco abrazándolo—. Volveremos a visitarte para que no te sientas abandonado, grinch.

Draco sonrió forzado, le dio una palmada en la espalda tal vez demasiado fuerte haciendo que Blaise se quejara.

—Ella no te conviene, sólo aléjate —profirió sólo para él.

Zabinni se separó aún con el dolor aquejando su omoplato. Su cara era un signo grande de interrogación.

—Draco volveré pronto y traeré conmigo algo para… arreglar este lugar —mencionó Pansy, abrazándolo, tratando de tener el mayor contacto posible con él—. Te quiero.

—No vengas pronto.

—Eres malo —musitó con una vocecita triste.

—Cuídate Pansy. —Depositó un beso en su mejilla y la alejó.

—¿Qué diantres significa lo que me dijiste? —exigió saber, Blaise.

—Lo que oíste.

—Dejen de secretearse como niñas en salón de té —pidió Theodore—. Estamos en contacto —dijo estrechando su mano, antes de compartir un breve abrazo.

Pansy corrió hasta el coche, Nott la siguió apresurándose a entrar al suyo. Blaise se retrasó a propósito, no se iba a ir sin respuestas.

—Escúpelo, sabes que no me gustan las cosas a medias… ¿te gusta? —Por fin hizo la pregunta que lo había estado acosando desde su encuentro con la chica.

Malfoy se sintió ofendido. —No me agradan las zorras.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste y lárgate ya.

Zabinni desconcertado dirigió sus pasos a su auto. Lo que su amigo le había dicho le parecía más una mentira que una verdad, él conocía a las zorras y esa chica no podía ser una.

***º*º*º**

Neville había ido a recoger a Ginny a la gasolinera, la llevaría a casa en el viejo auto de su abuela. Solía hacerlo siempre que nevaba para evitar que ella usara la motoneta de noche con los caminos helados.

—Tal vez le gustas, sabía que no podía ser tan idiota.

—Nev no.

—Bien tú ganas, apúrate. Luna nos invitó a cenar y seguro querrá escuchar esto.

—Ella piensa que él es agradable, sólo que unas criaturas le nublan los pensamientos —comentó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Yo no culparía a las criaturas.

Ella se quitó la chamarra colgándola en el pechero. Estaba por ponerse su abrigo cuando el atractivo moreno entró a la tienda.

—Sabía que debajo de ese uniforme tenías una hermosa figura.

Ginny se sonrojó furiosamente. —Pensé que no pasarían.

—Draco nos corrió de su casa, así que lamentablemente tenemos que irnos —comentó recargándose en el mostrador.

Longbottom tosió haciéndose notar. Blaise lo volteó a ver, no era una amenaza para él, pero eso le hizo pensar en lo que Draco había dicho sobre ella.

—¿Eres su novio?

—No —respondió sin achicarse ante el citadino.

—Él es Neville —indicó Ginny, abrió la caja y tomó el dinero que faltaba para saltar su cuenta—. Aquí está el resto.

Zabinni le hizo un gesto a Neville a manera de saludo. —Gracias preciosa. Me estaba preguntando si tendría la oportunidad de conseguir tu número.

—Ah…

—No soy un asesino, ni un acosador.

—En estos tiempos no se sabe —balbuceó medio sonriendo ante su mofa.

El claxon de su auto sonó varias veces. Era obvio que Pansy quería dejarlos sordos.

—Cierto. Hagamos algo, este es mi número por si te decides a escribirme o llamarme —espetó tomando una propaganda y el lapicero que estaba ahí para garabatear su número—. Nos volveremos a ver.

Ella tomó el pedazo de papel, sintiendo el roce de los dedos de él en su mano. —Espero que tengan un buen viaje —deseó abochornada.

—Gracias, hermosa.

Abandonó el lugar dejando que por fin Ginny se relajara. Ella tenía los ojos puestos en el papel, pero al escuchar la risa de su amigo los despegó para verlo a él.

—¿Te estás burlando?

—No.

—Lo haces —repuso con un mohín.

—Eres muy popular, si Malfoy no aprovecha la oportunidad habrá quién sí.

Ginny exhaló pesarosa, sintiendo una espina clavarse en su corazón.

—Aunque si me lo preguntas, no me agrado.

Ella dejó que una risa se escapara de su boca. —Lo sé, demasiado estirado y muy desinhibido.

—Riquillos de ciudad.

—Buenas noches —saludó Bertie, el trabajador de la noche—, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —contestó Ginny—, deje todo en orden. Nos vemos.

—¿Qué le pico? —le preguntó a Neville.

—Un citadino —contestó, refiriéndose más a Draco que a ese tipo que acababa de irse.

***º*º*º**

* Vamos a tomar la apariencia de Neville de las películas, no el del libro que sería rubio, bajito y rellenito. Información del diccionario.

* Un pequeño spoiler de HPCS.

* Burbage, Charity: Profesora de Estudios Muggles desde 1991, Charity fue asesinada por Lord Voldemort en la mansión de los Malfoy como consecuencia de escribir una carta a favor de los muggles en _El Profeta_. Aquí le dimos un giro a su historia, esperamos uno bueno xD.

* Jetpack Joyride: Es un juego de acción y plataformas.

* Filius Flitwick: Profesor de Encantamientos en Hogwarts.

* Fragmento del libro HP6.

* Uno de los siete enanos de Blanca nieves.

* ¡Oh mi dios!

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

_¡Gracias por leer!_

…

**H**ola, aquí les traemos el nuevo capítulo. Hay muchas interrogantes que aún no tienen respuesta, pero calma se irán aclarando conforme avance la trama. Sobre el capítulo a Draco le esta costando mucho adaptarse a su nueva vida, aparecen sus amigos para animarlo, las personas del pueblo y sobre todo Ginny lo confunden mucho. Neville se lleva la peor parte del capítulo, aunque es un buen amigo y un gran apoyo para Ginny. Se revela que ella tiene sentimientos por Draco, aunque su relación es complicada, no logra estabilizarse, tienen encuentros y desencuentros.

El siguiente capítulo lo estaremos colocando entre **2 de agosto** y el **9 de agosto**.

**Por favor no dejen de apoyarnos y escribirnos sus comentarios. **

Les recordamos que la historia es una **adaptación **de la película "A Millionaire's First Love". Título original Baekmanjangja-ui cheot-sarang. Dirigida por Kim Tae Gyung. **No será una copia fiel**, pondremos muchas escenas y otros detalles que no estarán en la trama original. Es realizada para el Reto **«Verano de películas» **del **Drinny fest**, del grupo _Drinny/Dranny:_ ¡_El mejor amor prohibido! _En Facebook.

No olviden leer las otras siete historias de adaptaciones de películas.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**danitza hoshi, eau de toilette, Malevola, KineaM, Emina Uchiha, The Lady Nott, alissa ginebra, KattytoNebel, Lady Du, EriqitaPotterGranger, H. A. Kirkland.**

**Brujita: **Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, nos alegra que te haya gusto. Aquí el nuevo capítulo, ojala sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

***º*º*º**

Esperamos puedan leer nuestras otras historias de esta pareja.

* Pétalos negros (shortfic)

* Amándote en silencio (one-shot)

* Inesperado (one-shot)

* Desleal tentación (longfic)

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess & Lady Muerte_****.**


	3. Revelaciones

_**Disclaimer: **_Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. A Millionaire's First Love, no nos pertenece en ningún sentido. Es de sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es parte del Reto «Verano de películas» del Drinny fest, del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**A MILLIONAIRE'S FIRST LOVE**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*°**

_**Revelaciones. **_

Habían pasado dos semanas, Draco apenas había asistido a unas cuantas clases, su comportamiento se había vuelto aún más huraño principalmente hacía Ginny, a la cual trataba como sino existiera.

Ella no entendía lo que sucedía, era cierto que antes no eran los mejores amigos pero al menos había un poco de trato.

—Deberías intentar hablar con él —aconsejó Luna durante el almuerzo.

—No quiero —murmuró girando su rostro mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—Sabes que esto te hace daño.

—Iré a golpearlo —manifestó envalentado Neville, se incorporó del lugar donde se encontraban en los terrenos—. Esta vez si tendrá la pelea que quería.

—No —pidió Ginny, posando su mano en su brazo.

—Si no lo hago yo, lo hará tu hermano o Harry, ¿has visto cuantos roces han tenido con él?

—La enemistad no genera nada bueno, ellos harán las paces estoy segura —profirió Luna con una sonrisa que escondía un toque de misterio.

—No lo creo —dijo Neville, pues hasta él dudaba en querer pasar tiempo con Draco.

—¿Quieres qué pintemos nuestras uñas con jugo de flores? Traigo un poco en una botella. —Luna rebuscó en el bolsillo de su suéter, mostrando el pequeño frasco.

—Eso estaría bien —aceptó dejando ver una vaga sonrisa, mirando sus pálidas manos.

***º*º*º**

Draco no se había dado por vencido, seguía pensando en métodos fáciles para adueñarse de su herencia, se resistía a creer que tendría que terminar el año ahí y hacer ese estúpido musical.

Había descubierto que la escuela contaba con su propia piscina y debido a que no había un gimnasio en ese pueblo, no había tenido otra opción que ir ahí. Su casa tenía piscina, pero como todo ahí, necesitaba restauración y no podía seguir esperando, su condición física andaba por los suelos, tal vez se debía a la altura de lugar o a esa horrible comida que lo estaba engordando.

Así que, mientras los demás estaban en clases, él estaba ahí, nadando. Sacando su tensión y energía acumulada, de la cual no podía deshacerse con peleas o sexo.

La alberca contaba con un sistema que permitía que el agua se mantuviera templada en esa temporada y eso era una sorpresa, con lo viejo que era ese lugar no se pensaría que contara con esos adelantos.

Encontraba relajante estar ahí, solo, practicando su estilo de nado *crawl. En su anterior escuela había preferido pertenecer al equipo de fútbol, que al de natación pero eso no había evitado que se enfrentara con algunos de los mejores nadadores obteniendo un par de victorias. Por un tiempo lo había dejado pero su cuerpo no lo olvidaba.

Después de dar unas vueltas se quedó a mitad de la piscina flotando. Unos pasos lo pusieron alerta, se movió hundiendo su cuerpo hasta lo más hondo para después avanzar hasta la orilla.

***º*º*º**

Ginny se dirigía al auditorio con su libreto del musical cuando vio a Malfoy, curiosa por saber dónde pasaba el tiempo mientras todos estaban en clases, lo había seguido. Pensaba que iría al estadio a fumar, o a vagabundear, pero no, había ido a la piscina.

Se había quedado ahí escondida por las sombras, cerca de las gradas. Mirándolo con asombro y molestia.

¿Cómo podía poner empeñó en nadar y no querer esforzarse en la escuela?

Aguardo hasta que él se detuvo, entonces se acercó a la orilla. Ni siquiera esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, así que si empeoraban no estaría decepcionada.

—¿Tú? —murmuró sin ocultar su sorpresa al salir.

—Deberías estar en el ensayo.

Él soltó una risa burlona. —¿Es en serio? —cuestionó apoyándose en la barda para salir del agua. Se paró a su lado retador, esperando que ella se embobara pero lo único que sucedió fue que sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa.

—Sí.

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios. —Obedecer no es mi estilo. —Caminó hasta la banca donde había dejado su toalla, mientras la pasaba por su cuerpo la observó detenidamente.

—Éste es el guion —comentó acercándose a él, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental porque su mirada se quedara en la cara de él y no en el movimiento de sus manos al secarse o en las gotas que lo recorrían.

Él enarcó su ceja, despectivo bajó sus ojos al librillo antes de regresarlos a la cara de ella. —No me interesa.

—Debes tener una copia para estudiarla —mencionó dejándola en la banca, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar a la salida. No quería que las cosas se calentaran entre ellos y no hablaba precisamente de contactos físicos —era obvio que la única que estaba a punto de abanicarse era ella—, sino de una pelea.

—No estás embarazada. —No fue una pregunta, era una aseveración, ahora estaba seguro.

Ginny se detuvo y sonrió a medias. No podía creer que él tuviera tan presente lo que le había dicho en el hotel. —Y tú no eres un dios, aunque andes por la vida pensando que si.

Draco bufó audiblemente ante su comentario, haciendo evidente su desacuerdo. Sus ojos volvieron a ella, duros y furiosos, quería una respuesta concreta y no más interrogantes. —¿Por qué mentiste?

—¿El rey de la ironía, no pudo reconocer un comentario así? —cuestionó con mofa, moviendo un poco su rostro para poder verlo de reojo—. Estás muy lejos de entender la razón por lo que lo dije.

Malfoy contrajo su ceño confundido.

_«Ahí esta nuevamente haciéndolo, más misterios.»_

Ginevra no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, sus ojos tristes se clavaron en él de forma fugaz antes de alejarse de ahí, dejándolo trastocado.

***º*º*º**

Draco bajo la regadera de los vestidores, no podía sacarse de la cabeza su encuentro con Ginny. Ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, aquella noche en su hotel cuando ella había dicho que estaba embarazada había estado sonriendo, debía haberse dado cuenta que sólo se trataba de un sarcasmo.

Esta nueva situación le había hecho repasar cada uno de los intercambios de palabras que habían sostenido, pues quería tener todo muy claro, no quería volver a caer en su juego.

La idea que tenía sobre ella, estaba mutando. Sabía que no tenía novio, no estaba embarazada y probablemente por los hechos no lo había estado nunca. No se comportaba como una zorra y si no lo era, ¿qué hacía en su hotel a esa hora?, ¿por quién había ido ahí?

Las preguntas saltaban a su mente y no tenía manera de responderlas, había demasiados cabos sueltos.

¿Y por qué estaba sintiendo esa sensación fresca y ligera en su pecho? ¿No podía estar sintiéndose aliviado de que ella no estuviera embarazada o sí?

—¡Demonios…! —Recargó su frente en la pared de mosaicos.

Estaba actuando como un reverendo idiota. ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no podía tratarla como a las demás? ¿Por qué ignorarla significaba un esfuerzo de su parte?

Sacudió su cabeza y se pasó las manos por su cabello húmedo.

No pensaría más en eso, ni en ella, alejarse de todos esos pueblerinos era lo mejor. No necesitaba de esa mierda en su vida, ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas.

***º*º*º**

Ginny pasaba su pluma sobre los renglones de su libreta, escribiendo lo que el profesor Slughorn estaba diciendo, aunque realmente su atención no estaba ahí. Malfoy no había asistido a los ensayos ni ese día, ni los siguientes, tampoco se había parado por el salón y no había sido por estar en la piscina.

Mentiría si decía que no estaba preocupada, lo estaba.

—La forma orgánica ha cambiado… —Horace pausó al pasar por entre las filas notando el pupitre vacío. —¿El señor Malfoy está ausente otra vez?

—Ese nunca viene —comentó Seamus con un gesto de desinterés.

—Deberían expulsarlo y dejar que se vaya, es obvio que no quiere graduarse —opinó Ron, sin ocultar su desagrado.

—Yo me encargaré del señor Malfoy, ahora volvamos al tema…

Ginevra miró hacia las ventanas, dejando escapar un suspiro pesaroso.

_«Es un tonto.»_

***º*º*º**

Draco salió de _Honeydukes_, se metió a la boca una rana de chocolate, mientras pensaba a dónde más ir para pasar el rato. Estaba nevando, el día estaba muy frío y probablemente seguiría así por el resto de la tarde.

Un niño y una niña de menos de diez años, pasaron frente a él con un paraguas. El espectáculo le llamó la atención, ¿a dónde podían dirigirse esos chicos solos?

Sin tener más que hacer y curioso por la situación, los siguió por largo rato, hasta que vio un letrero por el camino.

***"Orfanato Wool's"**

La palabra hizo que su estómago se retorciera. Esos chicos debían ser huérfanos, como él lo era. Dolor. Uno muy profundo, una estaca clavada en su interior que no era capaz de quitarse.

Caminó un poco más quedándose de pie frente al lugar. Era un edificio grande y largo color gris, con un jardín cercado por verjas de madera. Los niños corrieron al interior, dejando las sombrillas en la puerta abierta.

Una mujer madura de cabello castaño largo acomodado en una coleta, recogía ropa de los tendederos ayudada por otra chica. Su corazón se estremeció con sólo verla, había algo en ella que se le hacía dolorosamente familiar.

—Mamá —pronunció consternado. Eso no tenía sentido, su madre era rubia y pálida como él, siempre arreglada y elegante. La señora que estaba viendo era común, aunque tal vez sus rasgos tenían algo de semejanza con los de Narcissa y por eso la estaba confundiendo.

La mujer entró al orfanato y él la siguió en un acto desesperado. Sólo para encontrarse en un pasillo largo y solo. Viró su rostro hacia la ventana topándose con un salón, ahí estaba un hombre con varios chicos.

—Compórtate —pidió el señor—, en unos años serás un caballero…

Esa conversación, su padre alguna vez le había dicho algo similar. Draco sintió su cuerpo temblar como si estuviera a punto de estallar de emociones encontradas. Esos recuerdos que había suprimido parecían querer salir de lo más recóndito de su cabeza.

Su pasado y el presente se batían por reinar sus pensamientos.

Parpadeó queriendo ganarle el duelo a las lagrimas. La ventana se estrelló y los vidrios volaron, como si hubiese ocurrido una explosión, pero eso sólo sucedió en su mente.

***º*º*º**

_Dos camillas pasaron a su lado llevadas por las enfermeras y doctores por un corredor blanco. Los cuerpos heridos de sus padres iban ahí cubiertos por una sabana verde con rastros de sangre. _

_Él lloraba desconsolado siendo retenido por su abuelo, una venda rodeaba su cabeza y las raspaduras en su rostro aún sangraban. —¡Mamá estoy aquí! ¡No me dejes mamá! _

—_Draco tranquilízate. _

—_¡Papá no te vayas! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! _

_Abraxas lo sujetó con fuerza, sufriendo con él al ver desaparecer a su hijo y su nuera tras una puerta. _

—_¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡No mueran! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No me dejen!_

***º*º*º**

Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo como sus muros metales se derriban uno a uno mostrándole todo lo que había bloqueado todos esos años. Salió corriendo del lugar, en crisis, completamente deshecho.

—¡Draco!

Volteó con un movimiento que le causó dolor a su cuello. Ahí estaba esa mujer que había visto antes, llamándolo. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera su nombre?

No, ella no era su madre, estaba alucinando.

Se alejó cuanto pudo, escuchando en su cabeza sus gritos infantiles suplicar por sus padres.

***º*º*º**

Ginny apareció por la casa de Malfoy por la tarde, cruzó la reja de forma dudosa. Se había quedado preocupada por su ausencia que había decidido ir a ver qué había pasado con él, quería cerciorarse que él estaba bien y que sólo se estaba comportando como un imbécil inmaduro rehusándose a ir a la escuela.

—Entra pequeña.

Ella se sintió en confianza al ver al hombre, caminó hacia él con una sonrisa. —Hola Hagrid, no sabía que trabajabas aquí.

—Bueno… es una larga historia.

—¿Está Draco? —inquirió, llevando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, en un gesto de nervioso.

—Sí, pero esta un tanto extraño, creo que se ha enfermado. Tal vez tú puedas ver qué es lo que tiene.

Su mirada dudosa se dirigió a la casa. —¿Crees qué este bien que pase?

—Adelante.

—Bien, gracias.

—Pequeña me alegra que haya hecho amistad contigo, es un chico difícil y solitario, tu compañía le hará bien.

Ginny sintió sus mejillas encenderse, asintió con un cabeceo y entró a la casa. Ella no se calificaría como amiga de Draco, pero tampoco pensaba desmentir a Hagrid en ese momento. Lo buscó por toda la planta baja, sin lograr encontrarlo.

—¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Malfoy!

Sus ojos volaron hacia la escalera, sintiendo aprensión. No quería ir arriba, pero no había otra opción, él debía estar allá. Subió lentamente llamando al chico, al llegar a la segunda planta, él apareció con una manta cubriéndolo.

—Si sigues faltando…

—Mamá.

Ella se quedó perpleja. ¿Había dicho lo que había creído?

Draco caminó unos pasos repitiendo esa palabra como ido, sus ojos grises estaban rojos y ausentes de su brillo clásico. Ginny pudo verlo mejor notándolo afiebrado, apenas pudo hacer algo cuando él se desplomó.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó terriblemente asustada, se arrodilló a su lado, moviéndolo, pero él no volvió en sí—. ¡Hagrid! —gritó con fuerza, esperando que el guardabosques la escuchara.

Pasó su mano por la frente pálida, sintiendo el calor que emanaba. Dios, estaba ardiendo.

—Tenemos que bajarte la fiebre. ¡Hagrid! —No dejó de llamar al hombre hasta que este apareció jadeante por el esfuerzo de subir la escalera tan rápido.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Él se desvaneció, tenías razón esta enfermo; ayúdame a llevarlo a su cuarto, tenemos que bajarle la temperatura en lo que llega un medico.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra había avisado que no iría a trabajar, no podía irse y dejarlo así. Cambió de nuevo el trapo que tenía Draco en la frente, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho. Él medico tardaría en llegar debido a que el camino se había cerrado por la nieve.

Malfoy estaba sufriendo de delirios, hablaba y decía cosas a las que ella no le encontraba sentido. Estaba desesperada al punto de querer salir de ahí e ir ella misma a traer a ese medico, no soportaba verlo así.

Se sentó en la cama a su lado, pasando sus dedos por su cara, susurrándole palabras para tranquilizarlo. El celular de Draco la hizo brincar, miró hacía la mesa de noche donde brillaba la pantalla y una música sonaba. Sus dientes se clavaron en la carne de su labio inferior.

_«¿Debo o no responder?»._

Él tono cesó librándola de tomar la decisión, al menos hasta que volvió a hacer ruido. Malfoy pareció reaccionar unos instantes, sus ojos nublados la enfocaron, reconociéndola.

—Weasley.

—Hey…vas a estar bien.

No supo si él comprendió o no, pues sus parpados cayeron y él volvió a la inconsciencia. Lo contempló por unos instantes antes de ir por su celular para silenciarlo. Trató de desbloquearlo pero en un error aceptó la llamada.

—Diablos —expresó, buscando colgar.

—¿Draco?

_«¿Ahora qué hago?»._ Cerró los ojos y se llevó el celular al oído.

—No…no, soy Ginevra Weasley, una compañera de la escuela, él no puede contestarle en este momento.

—¿Ha dicho Weasley?

—Sí —afirmó extrañada por la pregunta, pero no tuvo tiempo para detenerse a pensar en eso.

—Hagrid me puso al tanto de la situación, el médico no debe tardar en llegar, ¿puede estar con él hasta entonces, señorita Weasley?

—Eh… sí.

—Bien.

—Puedo saber, ¿quién es usted?

—Soy el padrino de Draco, Severus Snape.

—Oh, no sabía… bueno él…

—Estaré en contacto con Hagrid.

La comunicación se cortó y ella bajó el celular, en su mente trataba de procesar lo que había sucedido. Dios, ese hombre tenía una voz que le ponía lo pelos de punta, sonaba como alguien que no era muy agradable. —Al menos podría haber dicho "gracias".

El aparato vibró en su mano atrayendo su atención, lo puso a la altura de su corazón, observando el mensaje que parpadeaba.

_What's Up_ Astoria.

_Desearía que estuvieras en Londres, así me podría despedir. Estaré unas semanas en Paris, pero volveré a finales de febrero… has dicho que querías verme y lo pensé, si aceptó ir contigo a ese lugar que mencionaste_…

Ginny sintió que el estómago se le encogía y el corazón se le rompía. El historial del chat no tuvo necesidad de leerlo, podía imaginárselo. Así como el resto de las conversaciones que tenía en la aplicación.

Aventó el celular a la cama incapaz de seguir sosteniéndolo. No debía ser una sorpresa para ella y de hecho no lo era, pero la sensación indescriptible e indeseada que se había liberado en su interior no obedecía a razones.

Quiso desquitarse con él, pero nada más de ver su rostro aristocrático perlado de sudor contraído en una mueca de dolor, su enojo se volvió aflicción. Tuvo que sentarse y calmarse un poco después de ese cambio de emociones.

Unos pasos fuertes y presurosos se escucharon, ella respiró una vez más y se obligó a aparentar que nada había ocurrido.

—Es esta habitación —señaló Hagrid.

Las cejas de Ginny se alzaron bajo sus ojos asombrados, no pensó que el médico fuese a ser él, aunque tenía sentido vivía cerca de ellos.

—Cedric.

—Ginny —pronunció descolocado—, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Es su amiga. —Se adelantó a responder Hagrid.

Cedric frunció y desfrunció su ceño, asintiendo. —Esperen afuera, por favor.

Ginevra hubiese preferido quedarse, no podría estar tranquila simplemente esperando. Desde la puerta miró una vez a Malfoy, tragó con fuerza y salió al pasillo.

—Iré a preparar un poco de té, nos caerá bien tomar un poco.

—Lo haré yo. —Se ofreció, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Hagrid, estaría mejor haciendo algo.

***º*º*º**

Rato después el medico apareció en la cocina. Hagrid le había dicho que bajara por una taza de té caliente antes de irse y él queriendo hablar con Ginny, no había dudado en aceptar. Cedric Diggory, era un chico muy atractivo. Hacía poco que se había graduado y realizaba consultas a domicilio, además de trabajar al lado de su padre, Amos Diggory, en el hospital local St. Mungo.

—No pensé encontrare aquí.

—Bueno… ya sabes el pueblo es chico, él es un compañero de clase. —Colocó la taza frente a él y rellenó la suya con aquel líquido de agradable aroma, sólo para evitar aquella mirada de interrogación.

—Ya veo, gracias.

—¿Y cómo está?

—Sólo es un resfriado, estará bien pronto. Le deje las instrucciones a Hagrid del tratamiento que llevara por si quieres leerlas.

—Hhhm… bien.

Cedric tomó un sorbo de su té, mirando por arriba del borde de la pieza de porcelana a Ginny, leyendo su rostro. —Te llevaré a casa para que descanses.

—No es necesario.

—Lo es y lo sabes. Te ves cansada, así que no dejare que camines con esta nevada.

—Pero…

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí? —cuestionó retador.

—No —replicó dejando caer sus hombros, cuando adoptaba esa actitud le recordaba tanto a sus hermanos.

—Estará bien, ya te lo he dicho —aseveró, adivinando el porqué de esa reacción tan desanimada—. Además tú también debes cuidar de tu salud.

—Ok, tu ganas.

Él le sonrió de forma brillante. —Ve arriba y cerciórate de que lo deje con vida, te esperare aquí.

—Tonto.

Ella conocía de primera mano su trabajo, así que no dudaría de él. Hizo una mueca infantil antes de salir de la cocina, escuchando a su espalda la risa cálida del chico.

***º*º*º**

Ginny regresó por la mañana a pesar de lo que había descubierto en el celular de Draco y de la pelea que había tenido con Ron. Él no quería que estuviera metida en la casa de Malfoy, pero lo que no entendía su hermano era que Draco estaba solo en el pueblo y ayudarlo cuando estaba enfermo no le parecía mal, por muy idiota que éste fuera a veces.

Entró con mayor confianza a la casa que el día anterior, en el que todo había sucedido muy rápido y no había podido dedicarse a ver los detalles. El lugar era un poco lúgubre, seguro había tenido sus años maravillosos pero tampoco estaba mal, sólo necesitaba un poco de trabajo.

Estaba subiendo la escalera cuando se topó con un hombre de media edad, vestido totalmente de negro, su piel era cetrina y su cara era ligeramente tapada por sus mechones negros largos. Cuando él posó su mirada oscura en ella sintió como la piel se le ponía de gallina, la sensación persistió mientras la examinaba.

—Supongo que es la señorita Weasley.

—Sí —asintió bajito—, ¿es usted el señor Snape?

—Así es.

—¿Está…?

—Esta mejor —respondió adelantándose a su pregunta.

Ginny sonrió sintiendo como el peso de la preocupación se iba. —¿Vino a quedarse? — cuestionó interesada.

—Es usted muy curiosa.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Yo sólo…

—¿Está en el salón de Draco?

—Sí —balbuceó confundida.

—No deje que se gradué sin esforzarse.

Ginny se quedó perpleja por la repentina afirmación. Snape pasó a su lado sin decir más y ella no supo si volvería a verlo. En verdad ese hombre era escalofriante.

Después de unos minutos de desconcierto, se obligó a seguir su camino.

_«Que hombre tan extraño.»_

Tocó suavemente la puerta, pensando en que Draco estuviera despierto. Al adentrarse en la habitación su mirada de inmediato lo buscó, él estaba aún en cama y por lo visto seguía dormido, pero su mejoría era notoria.

—Hola.

—De nuevo por aquí —comentó Hagrid, elevando sus labios en una agradable sonrisa.

—Sí, voy a estar un rato, por si deseas irte o algo.

—Gracias, debo hacer unas cosas y no deseaba dejarlo solo.

—¿El señor Snape no se quedará? —inquirió sin importarle parecer una entrometida.

—No, sólo vino para verlo y confirmar que este llevando un tratamiento adecuado —explicó incomodó sobando su barba.

—No puedo creerlo —manifestó incapaz de reprimirse.

Hagrid formó una mueca, él también encontraba erróneo que dejara a ese muchacho tan solo. —Así son las cosas, volveré después.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Esperó a que el hombre saliera para acercarse a la cama. Draco tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido como cuando estaba despierto, llevó su mano a la zona, sobando la arruga. Él suspiró moviéndose ligeramente aún dormido, Ginny sonrió encontrándolo adorable.

Se tomó un momento para apreciarlo, antes de dejar su bolsa y mirar alrededor. Ese cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban prácticamente todas cerradas, así que procedió a correrlas era hora que esa cueva viera un poco de luz.

Draco debía sentirse muy solo, Hagrid tenía una cabaña en Hogwarts y no parecía haber otra persona habitando la casa, aunque estaba limpia alguien debía ir a hacer el aseo, pero sólo a eso. Anoche había notado que nadie cocinaba, todo lo que tenía él era comida que calentaba en el microondas y un par de frutas, pero no había una despensa de verdad para preparar unos buenos guisados.

Malfoy debía comer bien para mejorar.

Vaya dilema.

Se rascó su cabeza pensando cómo solucionar eso. En pocos segundos una idea se encendió como un foco en su cabeza. Salió del cuarto y utilizó su celular para llamar a sus amigos.

***º*º*º**

Draco despertó lentamente, sentía que había dormido por días, trató de pasar saliva pero tenía tan reseca la garganta que le causó dolor, parpadeó sacudiendo los restos de sueño y de un momento a otro abrió muchos los ojos asustado al ver ahí a la extraña chica de cabello rubio enmarañado, a la Come-libros Granger y Bombotom sosteniéndolo, para que evitara levantarse o hacer cualquier otro movimiento.

—Tranquilo, habrá terminado antes de que te duela —anunció Luna con una sonrisa, mientras le mostraba una gran aguja.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Déjenme! —exclamó asustado. ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Acaso se trataba de una pesadilla?

—Es pequeña pero servirá. —Dejó de cepillarse con el objeto, clavó sus ojos grandes en él y Malfoy jadeó pensando lo peor.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Los acusare! ¡La policía se enterara de esto! —Se retorció cual lombriz, buscando liberarse.

—Tienes un problema de digestión, esa punción te ayudara —comunicó Neville con una seriedad que asustó aún más a Draco.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Están locos!

—Es una técnica de la medicina alternativa —agregó Hermione con su tono de sabelotodo—, aunque personalmente no creo que funcione.

—Te ayudará con la digestión.

—¡No lo hagas! —le advirtió con una mirada filosa a Luna cuando tomó su mano— ¡Déjame!

—Draco Malfoy se hombre, no duele tanto —profirió Luna, alzando su tono de voz.

—¡No me toques, maldita loca!

—Si tanto te asusta, cierra los ojos.

—¡Déjenme o los mataré a todos!

Luna cogió su pulgar y en un dos por tres lo pinchó, logrando que este se lamentara como niño pequeño. En definitiva no se trataba de un mal sueño eso estaba pasando en realidad y se sentía así.

—Miren, la sangre es tan… roja —murmuró Luna decepcionada, era evidente que esperaba otro resultado.

Draco la fulminó con su mirada. —¡Por si no lo sabías ese es el color que debe tener, tonta!

—¡Hey! No tienes que insultar a nadie —regañó Hermione soltándolo.

—Sólo vuelve a dormir, Malfoy —mencionó Neville con una risa nerviosa.

Los tres se alejaron de él como si de repente tocarlo fuese la peor idea del mundo. Draco explotó en gruñidos e improperios, buscó levantarse para darles una lección pero no pudo hacerlo por un mareo.

—Te dije que no era dolor de estómago —interpeló Hermione desde la puerta.

—Parecía serlo —musitó Luna levantando sus hombros.

Ginny soltó una risa divertida, suave como el sonido de una pequeña campana, tal vez debería haber aclarado que Draco sólo tenía un resfriado. Había presenciado todo desde la puerta del baño, había ido ahí a cambiar el agua del molde que tenía para ponerle pañuelos en la frente. La temperatura le había vuelto, pero seguro le bajaría cuando se tomase el medicamento ahora que estaba despierto.

—Esperen en la sala, enseguida bajo —pidió buscando evitar que Malfoy siguiera quejándose como niño caprichudo por su presencia.

Hermione le dedicó una rara mirada, había estado estudiándola todo el rato, estaba por descubrir su secreto. No sabía con exactitud cómo lo tomaría pero se daba una idea, entendía que debía entrar en alerta roja pero su prioridad en ese momento, no era ver cómo solucionaría esa situación sino que Draco se sintiera mejor.

La puerta se cerró y avanzó hacia el malhumorado Malfoy. —Está bien, cálmate ya.

—Tú… ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?, ¿qué hacen todos en mi casa?

—No se te saldrán las tripas por ese piquete, deja ya de comportarte como un niño —declaró tomando su mano y limpiando la sangre.

—No me toques —gruñó mezquino.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora harás berrinches? Deberías estar agradecido, todos estamos aquí porque nos preocupa tu estado.

Malfoy se quedó en shock. ¿Qué había dicho?

Ginny exhaló armándose de paciencia, aunque no pensó que silenciarlo fuese a ser tan sencillo, quizás debería haber empezado por decir eso. —Ayer te pusiste mal, vino el médico… estarás bien, sólo debes tomarte el medicamento y descansar —indicó, exprimiendo un pañuelo. Lo retuvo en su mano antes de atreverse a pasarlo por la frente de él y recorrer lentamente su rostro.

Draco esta vez apenas hizo el intento de alejarse, se quedó en silencio embargado por una emoción distinta al enojo. El frío del trapo lo hizo temblar ligeramente, tuvo que cerrar lo ojos un momento, en lo que su cuerpo se adaptaba a la sensación.

—Tienes que tomar esto —avisó, dejó el pañuelo un momento sobre la cama, mientras buscaba las pastillas.

Entonces él recobró un poco de control de la situación, se incorporó ligeramente buscando alcanzar el vaso de agua.

—Puedes pedirme las cosas —avisó, entregándoselo.

El agua refrescó su garganta de una manera que lo hizo exhalar agradecido. Draco observó con desconfianza las pastillas de colores en la palma de Ginny.

—¿Cómo sé que no se trata de un engaño?

—Dios, eres desesperante a veces. Yo no estoy tan demente para hacerle ese tipo de bromas a las personas. No sé con que clase de personas te reunías en la ciudad, pero aquí todos somos honestos, no jugamos con la vida de los enfermos.

Malfoy dirigió su vista a la pared, ella estaba logrando que él se sintiera avergonzado de su actitud y que deseara morderse su lengua antes de hablar. Eso no era algo que le sucediese comúnmente. Esa chica en verdad sacudía su mundo, desestabilizándolo.

—No te pedí que hicieras esto, ni a ninguno de ellos.

—¿Es tan difícil creer que la gente se puede preocupar por ti aún cuando eres un cabezota? —soltó con la voz llena de reproche.

Un nudo se creó en su garganta deslizándose hasta su pecho. Se removió en la cama, realmente incomodo con la tensión que se había creado entre ellos.

—Dame las pastillas.

Ella botó el aire que estaba sosteniendo, su rostro se suavizó. Al parecer había logrado hacer que entendiera y eso sin duda era un logro.

—Toma. —Se las entregó y tomó su vaso. —Te serviré un poco más de agua.

Él la siguió con la mirada. No la comprendía en verdad, ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? Su historial no era el mejor y sin embargo ella no se cansaba de intentar ¿qué?, ¿qué es lo que buscaba?

Ginevra le dio el vaso, recogió el pedazo de tela, dejándolo en la vasija con agua. Draco se tomó el medicamento y se recostó nuevamente, estaba realmente confundido, pero ahora tenía mayor claridad sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior. Era verdad, había comenzado a sentirse mal después de estar en ese orfanato y ver a esa mujer.

—Descansa —pidió, acomodando su manta. Ginevra caminó hasta la puerta sintiendo su corazón brincar ante la mirada fija de él—. No somos como la gente de la ciudad, pero podemos ser tus amigos si te das la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Él exhaló incrédulo, cerrando sus puños alrededor de la manta.

—Y no está de más que comiences a ser agradecido. —Con esas palabras abandonó el cuarto, dejándolo solo con la guerra de pensamientos que tenía.

¡Con mil demonios!

Odiaba sentirse así… tan fuera de control.

Y todo por esa chica extraña que ni era zorra, ni era tan fea.

Estaba mal, muy mal.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, no quería ya cavilar nada y mucho menos sentir.

***º*º*º**

La pelirroja se quedó tras la puerta, recargada. Inspiró varias veces, dejando ir todo lo que pasó en la habitación antes de bajar a reunirse con sus amigos.

—¿Se calmó? —preguntó Hermione, nada más al verla aparecer.

—Sí, sólo es un poco gruñón.

—Podría intentar sanarlo con otros métodos —sugirió Luna, jugando con su collar de corchos.

—Por mí no habría problema, pero ya has visto que no le hizo gracia —repuso con una alegre sonrisa, sentándose a su lado en el sillón de dos plazas.

—Ginny… ¿él?, ¿qué te sucede con él? —inquirió Hermione sin rodeos.

La expresión risueña de Ginevra vaciló por un segundo, su mirada cayó en su amiga que esperaba consternada su respuesta. —Supongo que lo mismo que a ti con Harry y que no has querido decirme.

—Eso no, yo…

La pelirroja casi se carcajea al ver como su amiga perdía elocuencia, lo cual no era para nada común. —Tranquila, está bien, todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestros secretos.

—Pero eso quiere decir, ¿qué no te importa?

—No realmente —murmuró encogiéndose en el sillón—. Cuando le escribí ese poema a Harry no estaba pensando con mucha claridad, era pequeña e impresionable, confundí las cosas por la manera en que él se comportaba conmigo. Él es fantástico y una persona muy importante para mí, pero no hay más…

Hermione sintió una paz infinita al escuchar eso, su expresión se suavizó dejando que una sonrisa creciera en sus labios, antes de volver a ponerse sería al darse cuenta de lo que significaba. —Ginny no puedes fijarte en Malfoy.

—Resulta que las cosas no suceden así.

—Todo lo que él ha mostrado es ser caprichoso, arrogante y despectivo; yo sólo no quiero que te haga daño.

—Sé que él es el rey de los tontos —espetó esbozando una tibia sonrisa—, pero si en algo quieres ayudarme, no se lo digas a mi hermano.

—No estoy loca.

—Ron lo tomará bien cuando llegue el momento —aseveró Luna con una sonrisita, retirando la pequeña rama de árbol que tenía sobre su oreja izquierda, para pasarlo entre sus dedos.

—Mmm no lo sé, conozco a mi hermano y se que reaccionara mal.

—Él puede ser comprensivo.

—Bueno sí… después de armar un lío, cuando finalmente acepta las cosas —evidenció Hermione, después de pensarlo un poco.

—Si siguen así, tendré que ir arriba con Malfoy.

—Nadie ha olvidado que estás aquí Neville…

Ginny comprendía la preocupación de todos, tal vez para muchos no tuviera sentido que se sintiera de esa forma por Draco, pero había hechos que ellos desconocían y que ella seguía guardando para sí. Compartirlos en ese momento no era algo que quisiera hacer, después de todo había cosas que era mejor dejarlas enterradas en el pasado.

Su corazón se estrujo con dolor al pensar en eso. La sombra de la tristeza se cernió sobre ella como una capa fría, pero supo ocultar bien su estado bajo su risueña actitud.

***º*º*º**

Draco despertó horas más tarde, se destapó un poco notando que ya era de noche, su chimenea estaba prendida y emitiendo calor. Su cuerpo giró y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar como esperando encontrar a alguien, pero no fue así, estaba solo.

El desencanto que lo embargó lo hizo removerse molesto, se reprochó a sí mismo por sentirse así, era tonto creer que Ginny o cualquiera de los payasos del colegio seguirían ahí.

No los necesitaba de cualquier forma.

Se obligó como siempre a reprimir sus emociones. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se estiró buscando desentumirse, su cuerpo se estremeció pasado unos minutos resintiendo el cambio de temperatura, obligándolo a buscar una prenda caliente que ponerse encima de su pijama.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, odiaba no tener a alguien a su servicio y cuidando de él. No pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿cómo sería si su madre estuviera con vida?, ¿estaría a su lado?, ¿sería cariñosa con él a pesar de que ya no era un niño?, ¿qué cosas le diría?, ¿estaría orgullosa de él?

La ola de sufrimiento que lo embistió fue colosal. Era cierto aquello que decían, era más sencillo sentir dolor físico que emocional, pero si le preguntaban él detestaba ambos.

Adolorido, dopado por las medicinas y en estado emocional defectuoso, se arrastró al baño. Sintiéndose un poco mejor después de esa parada, decidió bajar a la cocina, necesitaba comida para calmar su estómago y tener energía.

Nada más al abrir la puerta, un aroma delicioso lleno sus fosas nasales, logrando que su estómago se manifestara. Su ceño fruncido se pronunció, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?

Por momentos creyó que la enfermedad le había vuelto con más fuerza haciéndolo tener delirios, pues aquel olor se hizo más fuerte conforme avanzaba. Al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina se preocupó, él no tenía sirvientes. Claro que había notado que alguien iba por las mañanas a arreglar un poco, pero nunca se habían topado. Fuese quién fuese jamás había cocinado, ¿acaso ahora lo estaba haciendo? Seguramente era obra de Snape, arrepentido por lo que le había causado, pero y sino ¿se trataría de ese jardinerucho? La idea fue lo suficientemente chocante como para que sintiera nauseas, no podía creer que ese hombre pudiese cocinar algo que oliera bien.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando llegó a la cocina y descubrió que primero no estaba alucinando y segundo quién estaba ahí no era otra que esa extraña chica. Su cuerpo se detuvo por la impresión.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra estaba haciendo croquetas de papa y pollo, mientras el arroz al vapor se cocinaba a fuego lento, se giró buscando la sal cuando vio parado en la entrada a Draco como un zombie. Sin duda le dio el susto de su vida, incluso el aire se atoró en su garganta por el pánico que había sentido.

—¡Rayos, me asustaste! —Sus labios se curvaron al darse cuenta que seguramente el hambre lo había llevado ahí. —Deberías haberte quedado en cama, pero si estás aquí es porque te sientes mejor, ¿no?

Draco no respondió, tenía una expresión que ella nunca le había visto, pero que la hizo disminuir su sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Él experimentó un revoloteó en su panza que nada tenía que ver con el hambre que tenía. Verla ahí le había producido un subidón de alegría que sólo lo descolocó aún más.

—Jamás lo vi.

—¿De qué hablas? —Un aire confuso cruzó su cara.

—Jamás lo vi.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ahora curiosa, por un momento incluso creyó que la temperatura le había vuelto.

—Una chica cocinando —reveló serio.

Ginny ladeó su cabeza ligeramente mientras una sonrisa bañada de sorpresa se abría paso en su rostro. La manera en que esos ojos grises la miraban la hizo sentirse tontamente feliz, de ahí que fuese incapaz de formular una oración para responderle.

—Se te va a quemar.

Ella abrió muy grande sus ojos al igual que su boca. Se había distraído y eso provocó que descuidara la olla de arroz.

—¡Demonios!

Se giró apurada, alargando su mano para apagar el fuego y sin pensarlo tomó la tapa de la olla retirándola, quemándose las yemas de los dedos.

—Ahhh —lloró con dolor, soplándole a su mano—, soy una tonta —agregó apenada por ese incidente, ahora él también había visto a una chica quemando la cena. Se giró para verlo pero ni siquiera había hecho el movimiento completo cuando se dio cuenta que él ya estaba detrás de ella.

—Lo eres, debes tener más cuidado —regañó tomando su mano para examinar el daño, sintiéndola extrañamente fría.

Ella se quedó de una pieza con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, él jamás la había tocado por propia voluntad.

Su corazón pasó de un ritmo pausado a latir desenfrenado en cuestión de segundos, el calor subió hasta sus mejillas y ella sólo podía seguir con los ojos puestos en él, bebiendo el rastro de preocupación que él tenía en su cara.

Él la jaló hasta el fregadero, abrió la llave e hizo que ella metiera sus dedos bajo el chorro de agua. Ginny se sacudió por la sensación que pareció recordarle que debía reaccionar.

—Ya esta bien… no ha sido nada.

Draco giró la llave y permitió que ella recuperara su mano. Claramente dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por la aflicción que sintió al saber que se había hecho daño. Se aclaró la garganta, buscando romper con el ambiente que se había formado. —Podrías ser más cuidadosa.

Ginny cabeceó asintiendo, sus labios crearon una sonrisa ligeramente trémula por los nervios.

—Yo… terminaré de hacer la cena —balbuceó apartándose.

Malfoy confundido como estaba sólo salió de la cocina, huyendo hasta llegar al lado opuesto de la casa. Se recargó en el estante de libros, dejando que su cabeza golpeara las cubiertas.

—Todo es por mi enfermedad sólo eso… no hay nada más.

Claro que decirlo en voz alta no servía de nada. Se sentía como un idiota, uno que tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo como nunca antes.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra despegó sus ojos de su plato para poder ver a Draco. Desde el incidente en la cocina él no había dicho ni una sola palabra y eso estaba acabando con su apetito. No esperaba que él estuviera hablando hasta por los codos, pero tampoco así de callado. Torció su boca indecisa y finalmente decidió que entonces ella iniciaría la conversación.

—¿Te gusto?

Él con sus impecables modales en la mesa, dejó a un lado su tenedor, tomó la servilleta y se limpió, fue entonces que notó que ella apenas y había probado bocado, enarcó sus cejas desconcertado. ¿Acaso la comida tenía veneno para ratas?

—¿No tienes hambre?

—¿Qué?... ah no, esto… sí pero —calló avergonzada, se estaba haciendo bolas con su propia lengua.

—Es aceptable.

Ella puso sus ojos asombrados en él. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía?

—Es mejor que mi cena precocida que caliento en el microondas —agregó haciendo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia a la situación, aunque en realidad era lo más bueno que había comido desde que sus pies habían tocado ese pueblo.

La calidez de la piel de Ginny aumentó, sonrojando sus mejillas, una sonrisa creció en sus labios rosados. Bajó la mirada y se concentró ahora si en comer.

Draco no apartó sus ojos de ella, era la primera vez que ella estaba alegre por algo que él había dicho, una chispa de regocijo se desató en su pecho. Confundiéndolo y haciéndolo sentirse tonto e disgustado. ¿Desde cuándo a él le interesaba eso?

Sacudió su cabeza, enfocando sus pensamientos en lo que él si quería.

—¿Hay alguna forma de graduarse sin hacer esa obra?

Ginny perdió animosidad, su semblante se volvió serio. —No, no la hay.

—Entonces encuéntrala.

—¿No quieres hacerla, porque es para ayudar al orfanato? —cuestionó con las cejas contraídas.

—No quiero. Ya he ayudado bastante… —Su boca se apretó al ver el brillo de reproche en sus ojos azules. —Olvídalo.

Ella miró su plato y removió su tenedor entre sus dedos, cómo pensando si decir o no lo que estaba pensando pero finalmente alzó la vista decida.

—El señor Snape dijo: "No deje que se gradué sin esforzarse". —Apenas terminó de decirlo y él ya tenía una cara de ogro que no podía con ella. Se levantó de la mesa de forma brusca y abandonó el comedor.

Ginny exhaló con desazón, no sabía que gobernaba más en su mente el enojo o la decepción.

***º*º*º**

El lunes Draco no apareció en clases, ella no podía creer lo imbécil que era. Sabía que ya estaba mejor, lo había ido a ver el día anterior y esa visita había acabado con una pelea.

Sin querer pensar más en eso se había concentrado en la práctica del musical, hoy harían por primera vez la coreografía con la música de fondo, cuando la tuvieran lista comenzarían a ensayarla con sus voces. En clase de música, ya se encontraban trabajando las canciones y sin duda era algo para reírse, sonaban como un grupo de gatos desentonados, sin duda tendrían que poner mayor esfuerzo para mejorar, afortunadamente tenían varios meses por delante para hacerlo antes del estreno.

El grupo estaba formado en una fila mientras Lavender conducía el baile.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Seamus avanzó y abrió sus brazos saliendo hacia la derecha, Hermione cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho antes de extenderlos e ir hacía la izquierda, Neville salió hacia la derecha, Ginny salió hacia la izquierda dando un giro para moverse hacia el final, le siguió Dean, Parvarti, Ron tropezó logrando que Harry se atrasara en la salida, malogrando la secuencia.

—¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo bien? —cuestionó ceñuda.

—Porque no bailo —respondió con obviedad.

Y eso era verdad, aún recordaba aquel Baile de navidad, dónde Ron y Harry se la habían pasado sentado como dos viejos amargados, pero ella no iba a darse por vencida con esos dos, eso no.

—Háganlo de nuevo —mandó Lavender—. No es tan difícil, sólo giren y mantengan sus brazos en alto. —Mostró con un movimiento firme y enérgico la manera de hacerlo.

La fila volvió a formarse pero esta vez en lugar de salir, aplaudían unos hacia la izquierda y otro hacia la derecha.

—Hermione siente la música y muévete con gracia.

La aludida frunció sus cejas y apretó sus labios en una línea. Lavender se estaba aprovechando, quería molestarla porque según su reducida mente ella había sido la causa de que Ron la terminara, lo cual no era cierto. Ron había querido dejarla por semanas, pero no había logrado hacerlo, finalmente Lavender lo había hecho cuando había malinterpretado su amistad.

—¡Mete el trasero Parvarti! ¡Vuelta!

La práctica se interrumpió cuando Draco apareció en el auditorio con una muleta y un yeso en la pierna derecha.

***º*º*º**

Malfoy no había dormido pensando en su nuevo plan, había tenido que ceder en algunos puntos, se graduaría ahí pero de ninguna forma haría ese estúpido musical. Se levantó temprano para ir en busca de lo que necesitaba y curiosamente lo encontró en donde menos lo esperaba: _Sortilegios Weasley_.

Lavender había tenido razón, los tipos eran geniales y sus productos los había encontrado divertidos, ingeniosos y bastante útiles como en su caso. Había conseguido un la escayola falsa pero muy bien realizada que engañaría a cualquiera que no tuviese conocimiento médico. También se las había ingeniado para conseguir una muleta que terminaría con su disfraz para esa movida.

Esperó hasta que fue la hora de la dichosa práctica para aparecer y hacer su mejor actuación. Incluso hizo que su apariencia fuese desarreglada como si ese día hubiese pasado por un accidente. Entró apoyándose en su muleta para andar, fingiendo una mueca de dolor profundo.

Todos se giraron a la entrada observándolo con distintas caras. Ginny salió del fondo de sus compañeros, sus ojos lo repasaron quedándose en su pierna enyesada. Su preocupación se extinguió como una llama de un cerillo puesta al viento, al darse cuenta de su treta. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ella conocía bien lo que sus hermanos vendían.

El coraje y la rabia la embargaron tan rápido como se esparce un incendio, contrayendo sus entrañas, acelerando su corazón.

—¿Te hiciste daño en la pierna? —preguntó al momento Lavender, haciendo la pregunta de la cual todos querían escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —añadió Parvarti.

—Tan sólo pasó —comunicó sufrido, recargando todo su peso en su muleta. —No creo que pueda hacer la obra.

—¡Maldito! ¡Eres… eres un hijo…! ¡Idiota egoísta! —manifestó Ginny temblando por contenerse. Se giró incapaz de seguir mirándolo.

Draco hizo un gesto feo. —¿Qué carajos? Joder… ¿cómo quieres que participe si tengo la pierna así?

La indignación de la pelirroja creció con cada palabra que él decía, no lo soportaba. La respiración comenzó a dificultársele obligándola a detenerse, una sensación horrible la azotó concentrándose en su pecho, haciendo que ella se llevara la mano cerca del corazón.

No, no, no...

_«No ahora, por favor.»_

El sonrojo en su cara desapareció de un segundo a otro dejándola tan pálida como un cadáver.

—¡Ginny! —llamó Ron, alarmado por la reacción de su hermana. Ella no podía tener ese grado de disgusto, no sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Neville a unos pasos de ella, observó todo su recorrido, dándose cuenta que algo le pasaba. Apenas alcanzó a llegar a su lado, para evitar que ella se estrellara con todo en el suelo.

Ron se arrodilló asustado, tomándola de los brazos de su amigo, girándola con premura.

—¡Demonios Ginny! No me hagas esto…

Sus compañeros que habían estado siguiendo su intercambio confundidos, corrieron espantados por el desvanecimiento de Ginevra, rodeándolos, olvidándose por completo de Malfoy.

—Ginny, Ginny… vamos —pidió desesperado su hermano.

—Háganle espacio, necesitamos que le llegue el oxígeno —exclamó Hermione exaltada.

Draco sonrió bulón, creyendo que todo se trataba de un teatro de Ginny. —Debe tener algún dolor de estómago —aseveró recordándole a la Come-libros y Bomboton lo que había pasado en su casa—, ¿por qué no llaman a su lunática amiga para que le pinché el dedo?

—¡Eres un imbécil! —expresó Hermione con enojo.

—Idiota, lo que deberías hacer es largarte —añadió Harry, separándose del grupo para ir a sus cosas y buscar su celular—. Llamaré a la ambulancia.

—Ginny abre los ojos, pronto llegara la ayuda.

Ron tenía gruesas lágrimas en los ojos, sostenía a su hermana con fuerza. Ella parecía una muñeca de trapo sin vida, la cabeza le colgaba a un lado y tenía el cuerpo desguanzado.

—Deja de fingir, Cabeza de zanahoria.

—Ella está enferma, ¿acaso no lo sabías? —escupió Dean con claro reclamo en el registro de su voz. Se levantó yendo hasta él dispuesto a sacarlo con sus propias manos.

Después de eso que Draco comprendió que Ginny en verdad estaba mal y fue como una cubetada de agua fría. Su estómago le dio un horrible tirón, su cara se llenó de desconcierto y el miedo se desató como una tormenta dentro de él.

_«¿Enferma? No, no es verdad.»_

¡Joder!

No, no… ella no podía estarlo.

—La ambulancia viene para acá —anunció Harry, volviendo veloz al lado de sus amigos.

—Vayan a avisarle a la profesora McGonagall y a Madame Pomfrey —pidió Hermione desesperada.

Draco estaba congelado, todo se movía a su alrededor y él sólo podía pensar en aquel accidente, en su madre inconsciente desangrándose entre los escombros del auto.

No, esta vez no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

_No podía perderla._

Aventó a Dean, dejando caer la muleta en el proceso. Hizo a un lado a todos sus compañeros y sin más se la quitó a Ronald de sus brazos, cargándola él. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que el yeso y el peso de ella se lo permitían, debía sacarla a los terrenos esperaba que para cuando llegara la ambulancia ya estuviese ahí.

No le importó nada, ni los gritos de sus compañeros que lo seguían ni mucho menos de sus profesores.

Jamás hubiese pensando ser capaz de hacer ese esfuerzo sobrehumano, tal vez era el golpe de adrenalina que había provenía del pavor que sentía de verla morir. Cada segundo que pasaba era uno que ella no tenía la atención necesaria, cuando escuchó el sonido de las sirenas se sintió agradecido como nunca.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, escurriendo el sudor, jadeando con fuerza buscando meter a sus pulmones oxigeno suficiente. Tal vez debería pensar en dejar de fumar.

Unos paramédicos corrieron hacia él con una camilla.

—Puedes soltarla ahora —indicó uno, colocando sus brazos para recibirla.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo a partir de aquí —añadió el otro.

—Ayúdenla —pronunció suplicante con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tu pierna…?

—Está bien, el yeso es falso —aclaró—. ¡Carajo apúrense!

Los hombres la revisaron estabilizándola antes de asegurarla, llevándosela hasta el vehículo. Ron pasó a su lado sin detenerse subiendo con ellos, los profesores llegaron intercambiando unas palabras con los hombres y después la ambulancia salió a toda velocidad del colegio.

Draco se levantó apenas pudo, desapareciendo del lugar.

***º*º*º**

Ginny se encontraba en un cuarto del hospital St. Mungo, le habían quitado su uniforme y puesto esa bata. Sentada en la cama, sostenía su celular a la altura de su cara para poder jugar mejor, evitando así ver a Billy, Amos Diggory, él médico que la había tratado desde hacía años y su hijo Cedric.

—No me puedes obligar.

William se pasó la mano por su rostro desencajado, queriendo armarse de paciencia. Su preocupación era tan grande como su dolor, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lagrimas que había soltado minutos antes, en el despacho de Amos después de oír las noticias.

—Ginny por favor.

—La decisión es mía —recalcó tozuda.

—Lo sé, pero entiéndenos —pidió Bill buscando hacerla entrar en razón—. Aquí tendrás la atención necesaria.

—No quiero morir aquí —repuso aún sin alzar sus ojos, parecía tan serena hablando de su muerte, pero todos sabían que era una fachada y que en realidad estaba devastada.

Ginny siempre mantenía su actitud positiva, sonriendo, luchando, aferrándose a la vida, era tan injusto que estuvieran perdiéndola.

—No puedes ser tan terca con esto —reprendió Amos.

—¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Acaso no es mi vida? —respondió simple—. ¡Sí, conseguí pasar de nivel!

—¡Demonios Ginny!, haznos caso por esta vez —profirió Bill, sintiendo como sus dedos formaban dos puños.

—No quiero.

William sintió el recorrido de las gotas salinas por su cara, la vista se le nubló irremediablemente. Su garganta se atrofió, impidiéndole seguir. Necesita salir con urgencia de ahí o terminaría rompiéndose frente a ella. Abrió la puerta, buscando alejarse.

Amos miró una vez más a la pelirroja negando con su cabeza impotente, antes de abandonar el cuarto. Cedric fue el único que no se fue, restó la distancia que los separaba quedándose de píe al lado de su cama.

Ginevra dejó caer su mascara, su fuerza la abandonó y sus hombros cayeron, logrando que se encogiera. Su llanto fue silencioso mientras bajaba el celular.

—Te tengo —murmuró Cedric atrayéndola con sus brazos a su pecho. Ella se dejó hacer humedeciendo su bata de doctor verde lima, sus uñas quebradizas se clavaron en la tela.

_«Dios, déjame vivir hasta el solsticio de invierno, dame un poco más de vida… no quiero irme aún.» _

—Permítenos cuidar de ti, no seas cabezota.

Ella no respondió, no tenía voz para hacerlo. Su cuerpo se estremecía mientras se desahogaba, pensando en todo lo que le hacía falta por vivir.

***º*º*º**

Ron y sus hermanos estaban reunidos con Amos Diggory. Hermione, Harry, Neville y Luna, estaban sentados en la sala esperando obtener noticias.

—Iré a ver si podemos entrar a verla —anunció Hermione incapaz de permanecer un minuto más así.

Harry vio con cariño la figura de su amiga alejarse por el pasillo, ahora que no cargaba tantos libros su andar era derecho. Había cientos de detalles como esos de ella que para muchos podían pasar desapercibidos pero no para él, era el resultado de ser amigos por tantos años. Probablemente Ron podía reconocerlos también, después de todo siempre habían sido los tres para todo, en las buenas y en las malas.

Y era por esa amistad que le había costado esclarecer lo que sentía y entender que había atravesado los límites de un cariño fraternal. El problema era que no sabía si haría bien en arriesgarse y confesárselo. Sí, era un cobarde cuando se trataba de chicas y aquí había mucho que poner en riesgo, no quería perder a su amiga o volver incomoda su amistad, pero ahora al estar en el hospital recordaba una vez más que la vida era muy corta para desperdiciarla en esos miedos.

«Él tiempo pasa demasiado rápido como para dejar ir la oportunidad de ser feliz.»

Esas eran las palabras que le había dicho Sirius —su padrino—, después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

_«Debo hablar con ella.» _Esta vez no era un pensamiento más, era una decisión. Esperaba que Ron lo comprendiera al enterarse, sabía que su amigo había albergado esperanzas de que él se convirtiera en su cuñado. Lamentablemente las cosas no habían tomado ese curso, a pesar de que él si se lo había cuestionado hace tiempo.

—Visitas no permitidas —anunció de vuelta Hermione con desazón.

—¿Tan mal esta? —cuestionó Neville con la voz rota, apretando sus manos en dos puños.

—¿No podremos verla? ¿Y más tarde?

—Al parecer no.

—Tendremos que esperar a que Ron vuelva —aseveró Harry, líneas de preocupación trazaban su rostro, sentado al lado de la castaña buscando confortarla.

—Estoy segura que ella estará bien —comunicó Luna con una sonrisa—. El amor le hace bien a cualquiera.

—¿De qué hablas Luna? —inquirió Harry.

—A veces cuando menos te lo esperas, la felicidad llega a ti —respondió dibujando una sonrisa—. Miren ahí viene Malfoy.

Para Hermione, Luna y Neville su presencia no los sacudía tanto como a Harry, quién no acababa de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí. Ginny y Malfoy no se llevaban nada bien, en un segundo estaban peleando y al siguiente actuaban de tal forma que pareciera que entre ellos había algo, pero era imposible ¿o no?

Sólo esperaba que Malfoy no fuese a lo que se estaba refiriendo Luna, Ginny lo último que necesitaba era sufrir por un patán mentiroso como él.

Todos se habían dado cuenta que él había pretendido engañarlos con su fractura para no hacer la obra y aquello le había salido mal. Y aunque deberían estar enojados con él por lo que había desencadenado, también estaban agradecidos de su pronta reacción al llevar a Ginny a los terrenos.

***º*º*º**

Draco odiaba los hospitales, su olor, su color, los médicos y enfermeras, todo le traía recuerdos del accidente. Pisar St. Mungo había significado un gran dolor, un esfuerzo que había hecho porque no soportaba no saber qué había ocurrido con la pelirroja y cómo no se sentía en confianza de preguntárselo a cualquiera de sus compañeros —sobre todo después de su mentira— había decidido ir.

El cuerpo le dolía como pocas veces, el esfuerzo que había hecho al cargar a Ginny le estaba cobrando la factura, había recurrido a tomar un relajante muscular.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo con un ligero cojeo —producido por correr con el yeso— dirigiéndose al módulo de información cuando notó a sus compañeros todos mirando hacía él.

Se detuvo de golpe, debía haberse imaginado que estarían todos ahí. ¡Vaya chismosos! Exhaló torciendo sus labios en su sonrisa clásica y desenfadada, retomando su paso.

No sabía si le contarían las noticias pero en ese pueblo todos eran _almas de dios, _así que probablemente lo harían.

—Estás aquí por Ginny —mencionó Luna con naturalidad.

Él le dedicó una mirada hostil, aún no le perdonaba que lo hubiera pinchado. —Que perceptiva.

—Estás muy preocupado por ella —afirmó y él se incomodo cambiando el peso de su cuerpo hacia su otro pie. Esa chica estaba loca y mentiría si decía que no le causaba escalofríos.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó ignorando a la chica.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, guardando silencio. Esto no se trataba de si estaban molestos con él, iba más allá de eso… se trataba de ella.

_«Demonios, esto es más serio de lo que pensé.»_

Y estaba claro que ellos no le dirían nada, tendría que obtener la información de otra forma. Apretó sus labios con disgusto.

—Es mejor que ella te lo cuente —contestó Hermione, después de unlargosilencio.

Draco asintió estoico. —¿Dónde está?

—Tiene prohibidas las visitas —reveló Neville.

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta saltó de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo y su pantalla de serenidad cayó dejando al descubierto su incertidumbre.

—No se encuentra muy bien, creemos que pasará un tiempo aquí… Ron se encuentra con su familia hablando con el doctor, cuando él vuelva tendremos más noticias —explicó Hermione, descubriendo con agrado lo que él buscaba ocultar.

Los músculos del cuerpo de Draco se tensaron, giró su rostro buscando recuperar un poco de su dureza, pero no le fue sencillo, no con la mezcla de emociones que lo estaban abatiendo.

***º*º*º**

Después de un tiempo en el que no apareció la Comadreja, Hermione tuvo la iniciativa de decir que era bueno que fueran por algo de comer, la mayoría estaban ahí con los estómagos vacíos. Él hubiese preferido quedarse pero los necesitaba, él no tenía buena relación con Weasley, era mejor estar con ellos cuando él apareciera.

Tenía remordimientos, ella se había puesto mal por su pelea y él no se había detenido, había seguido atacándola. Debería haber puesto más atención a las señales, cuando Neville y Ron la habían alejado de la pelea era por eso. Esa tarde-noche cuando se la había topado en el camino, ella había dicho que estaba enferma. Jamás pensó que en verdad estuviera hablando en serio. Sus manos frías, su estado de ánimo cambiante, la razón por la que no hacia educación física era esa.

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta, pero con ella su intuición no funcionaba bien. Había sido un completo imbécil, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera.

—¿En qué piensas? Parece que estuvieras en el limbo.

Draco miró de refilón a la rubia. —¿De qué hablas Lunática?

Ella curvó sus labios como un gato, él arqueó su ceja confundido por su actitud.

—Tendrás oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con ella, Ginny es muy fuerte y ella olvidará lo que hiciste.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¿A qué más? ¿A comprar ese yeso falso con sus hermanos?

_«Así que ella lo sabía… ¡joder!»._

Luna sacó unos extraños lentes rosados de su bolsa y se los colocó para mirarlo, como si él no creyera que ya que estaba demente.

—¿Sabías qué los _torposolos_ nublan tu mente?

Malfoy chasqueó su lengua, a ese pasó prefería hablar con Bomboton, al menos ese no le diría tantas insensateces.

Avanzaron por el Callejón Diagon, notó que Potter también encontraba interesante la tienda de _Artículos de calidad del fútbol_. Hermione tuvo que recordarles que estaban ahí para comer, debían ir al _Caldero Chorreante_, pero ella misma se había detenido en la _Librería Flourish y Blotts_, observando su escaparate como niño chiquito mirando su juguete deseado.

—No puedo creerlo he estado buscando esos libros y ahora están en oferta.

—¿Por qué no los compras? —cuestionó Luna.

—Porque no traigo el dinero suficiente —susurró apenada, inclinando su cabeza.

—Iré al banco y después te los compraré.

Ella tomó el brazo de su amigo para impedirle irse. —No Harry, no es necesario…

Draco rodó sus ojos con fastidio, ¿no podían ser más patéticos esos dos?

—Toma. —Sacó un par de billetes de su cartera.

—Yo no…

—No digas nada Granger —dijo con gesto indiferente, alejándose del grupo. No quería participar en una escena sensiblera.

—Estaremos en el _Caldero Chorreante_, no tardes —gritó Neville.

Draco no volteó siguió su camino perdiéndose entre la gente, casi al llegar al final del Callejón notó un pequeño puesto, una anciana se encontraba tejiendo hábilmente con dos agujas grandes y desgastadas.

No supo la razón pero terminó en cuclillas observando lo que tenía para vender. Eran varios pares de guantes, bufandas, calentadores y calcetas.

—¿Hiciste esto?

—¿Quién más? ¿Acaso tú? —respondió con voz rasposa, pero la burla aún así era evidente.

Él la miró divertido. —Es muy bueno.

—Lo sé.

Draco no podía creer lo creída que era la anciana, pero aún así sintió simpatía por ella y respeto por lo que hacía.

—¿Haces esto para vivir?

—¿Te parece que no?

—No deberías estar en las calles, puede ser peligroso, anciana.

—Patrañas.

Él se levantó y dejó dinero sobre su puesto.

—Me has dado dinero, debes llevarte algo.

—No lo necesito, tómalo como caridad.

—Muchacho engreído, ten esto, seguro podrás dárselo a tu novia.

La mujer mayor tomó lo más lindo de su puesto y se lo entregó.

—No tengo novia y no lo quiero. —Intentó devolvérselo, pero ella no se cansó de dárselo.

—Oh vamos, no tratas de engañar a una mujer que ha vivido por mucho tiempo, seguro que debe haber alguien especial en tu vida.

La imagen de Ginny apareció en su mente, un subido calor encendió sus blancas mejillas.

—Lo sabía.

—No sabes nada —masculló alejándose de ella con lo que le había dado.

—Se feliz niño tonto, busca a esa chica.

—Vieja insolente.

Refundió en el bolso de su chaqueta lo que ella le había dado, no quería que los demás lo vieran. Las palabras de la mujer siguieron repitiéndose en su mente, no entendía cómo había terminado pensando en la pelirroja, aunque claro ella era la única capaz de usar algo así… el resto de las chicas que conocía jamás lo haría.

_«Es un pueblo extraño… chicos que se creen santos y salvadores, chicas que luchan por las causas perdidas, ancianas metiches.»_

***º*º*º**

Después de una poco común comida, habían vuelto al hospital. Finalmente no había sido Ron, el que había aparecido para hablar con ellos si no otro Weasley. Draco no podía creer que ella tuviera tantos hermanos, en serio sus padres no conocían la televisión, ni los métodos anticonceptivos.

Charlie Weasley, era aún mayor que los gemelos, un chico fornido, de ojos azules. Malfoy después se enteraría que trabajaba en el zoológico en Londres, de ahí que él no lo hubiera visto antes.

Él les informó del estado de su hermana, agradeciéndoles su presencia, pero tuvo que pedirles que se retiraran pues las visitas estaban restringidas, y ya eran bastantes personas con ellos ahí.

Los chicos lo entendieron, él les dijo que le contaría a Ginny que habían estado ahí, también les había asegurado que ella se comunicaría con ellos en cuanto estuviera mejor.

Draco no estaba nada contento con la situación, había estado tantas horas ahí y ni siquiera había logrado verla. Se giró apenas el hombre terminó de hablar, dispuesto a salir de ahí, ya había tenido suficiente ese día.

Una pesada mano tocó su hombro deteniéndolo, él se giró alerta.

—Tranquilo —pidió Charlie, retirando su toque—. ¿Fuiste tú quién acercó a mi hermana a la ambulancia?

Malfoy se enderezó buscando no sentirse intimidado por el hombre. Asintió con un cabeceo, desconfiado.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste.

Draco se descolocó. —No fue nada.

—Claro que lo fue, la llevaste sobre tus brazos corriendo, esperaba que fueras un grandulón pero al parecer eres un modelo compacto.

_«¿Modelo compacto?»_

—¿Quieres que te demuestre que no necesito ser un deforme para ganarte?

—Cálmate niño…

Malfoy soltó un gruñido, su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza.

—Escucha, sé que ella tuvo una discusión contigo antes de que se desmayara. No me interesan los detalles, ni saber realmente lo qué pasó.

De nuevo la confusión transformó el rostro de Draco, tragó con fuerza, logrando que su manzana de adán se notara aún más. Nuevamente el gusano de culpa se hizo presente, atacándolo cuando menos lo deseaba.

—Conozco a mi hermana y tú debiste haber hecho algo que en serio la enfureció, ni por un segundo pienses en siquiera volver a hacerlo, porque entonces sí que habrá pelea y te prometo que tendrás una cama en este lugar de lo mal que te dejaré. Así que si quieres evitar que eso suceda mejor aléjate de ella. —El registro de su voz fue bajo y peligroso, del tipo que te haría querer ocultarte debajo de lo primero que encontrarás. Le dio una última mirada feroz antes de volver al lugar donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

Draco soltó un improperio que hizo que las enfermeras jadearan, reprobando su vocabulario. Salió del hospital echando rayos, estaba rabioso como perro de pelea. Lo pocos que habían osado hablarle de esa manera habían terminado siendo lastimados por sus puños y pies.

—Maldito…

Y él creía que la Comadreja era molesto, tendría que haber esperado a conocer al resto de su parentela. A él definitivamente nadie le vendría a decir lo que podía o no podía hacer y si quería seguiría hablando con Ginny, lo haría.

—Vaya imbécil.

***º*º*º**

Draco no volvió a St. Mungo, en parte por lo que había pasado con el Weasley y otra porque estar ahí le había causado pesadillas cada noche. La última la tenía muy presente en su mente, su madre en una cama de hospital entubada. Sentía el estómago en la garganta cada que lo recordaba y su corazón parecía ser oprimido por un puño invisible.

Volver a la escuela lo había hecho tener la cabeza concentrada en otros temas, extrañamente Ronald Weasley no se había ido contra él, aunque tampoco era su fan ni le besaba los pies al caminar. En esos días era Neville, el que lo mantenía al tanto sobre la salud de Ginny. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero tampoco había intentado detenerlo pues estaba sediento de saber de ella, era una locura pero esa chica le importaba.

Desde que se había metido en su vida Ginny Weasley lo había intrigado, confundiéndolo irremediablemente, haciéndolo sentirse estúpido y sensible. Ella tenía la capacidad de hacerlo perder los estribos. Era salvaje, brusca, poco refinada… pero también era sincera, amable, se preocupaba por los demás. Los dos eran distintos y contrastantes, eran como las dos caras de una moneda.

No tenía explicación alguna para lo que estaba sintiendo, ella lo estaba revolucionando como nadie.

Era viernes por la mañana, Draco iba rumbo a su salón tenía el celular entre sus manos. Había logrado que Bomboton le diera el número de Ginny el día anterior, pero no había podido enviarle ni un mísero mensaje, cada vez que escribía uno lo borraba al instante siguiente, pues no lo convencía del todo y justo en ese momento estaba tecleando uno nuevo.

_Se que estás fingiendo. Sal del hospital._

***º*º*º**

Ginevra había salido el día anterior de St. Mungo, Amos no había estado de acuerdo, sus hermanos habían tratado de obligarla a quedarse, pero ella había luchado contra viento y marea manteniendo su decisión. Finalmente se había salido con la suya al estar ligeramente recompuesta, la habían dejado ir con una larga lista de indicaciones y con una bolsa de medicina, ahora tenía que cargar con un pastillero organizado con sus dosis diarias.

Sabía que todos estarían más pendientes de ella, lo agradecía pero no quería más atención extra. Lo único que ella quería era vivir, sentirse libre… ser como cualquiera de los demás sin tratos especiales, ni miradas de compasión, pero eso no iba a suceder, tampoco iba a agobiarse por eso, no tenía tiempo para eso. Seguiría haciendo lo que más le gustaba, disfrutar el día a día, compartir con sus amigos, su familia y tal vez sólo tal vez pudiera pasar algo extraordinario como el amor.

Sabía que añorar el amor de otra persona era algo egoísta después de todo ella se iría, pero en verdad deseaba experimentarlo en plenitud y quizás él que la amara pudiera perdonarla por hacerle eso, por tener que irse tan pronto dejándolo solo.

Hace mucho tiempo que había entendido que moriría tarde o temprano, siempre había vivido con eso, había crecido con eso. Había estado molesta con dios, la vida, el universo, todos pero eso no la había hecho sentirse mejor y vivir así la había hecho sentirse asfixiada en una perpetua incertidumbre, fue cuando hizo las paces con todos sus enojos y miedos que pudo ver a la vida como el milagro que era.

Ahora mismo ella era sostenida por la fe y la esperanza, ambas inquebrantables.

***º*º*º**

Había llegado a la escuela temprano, incluso había dejado a Ron por dormilón. Estar de nuevo en el colegio la hacía sentir alegre. Sus amigos le habían contado lo que Malfoy había hecho, él la había cargado y llevado hasta la ambulancia. El sólo imaginárselo la hacía sentir un pequeño fuego en su interior. Además él había ido a St. Mungo, había pasado la tarde con sus amigos sin peleas y sabía por Neville que había estado al pendiente de ella.

Era casi imposible que después de eso no estuviera sonriendo como una boba, aunque claro no olvidaba lo que había pasado en el auditorio, pero tampoco quería darle más peso a ese evento de lo que tenía. Se negaba a creer que Draco era un caso perdido y confiaba en que él seguiría el camino correcto, por su propia elección.

Ella aguardo en el corredor que llevaba a su salón a que Malfoy pasará, confiaba en que él aparecería pues había estado yendo todos esos días, la cual era una agradable noticia. Se recargó en la pared con sus manos metidas en las bolsas de su abrigo, no lograba que mantuvieran el calor.

Estaba ahí, perdida en sus cavilaciones cuando lo vio, él estaba con su celular. La animosidad que sintió al verlo disminuyó al pensar que probablemente se encontraba hablando con alguna de sus amiguitas o con esa tal Astoria que parecía tan interesada en reunirse con él. La amargura llegó hasta su boca, el monstruo de los celos nunca era bueno, envenenaba el alma. Lo había visto con Cho y su relación con Harry, y en Lavender con Ron.

Se despegó de la pared, sus ojos lo recorrieron de abajó hacía arriba hasta llegar a su mirada de acero.

—Tu pierna está bien.

Él bajó su celular invadido por la sorpresa de verla ahí de pie. Su pupilas se movieron por ella buscando comprobar que estuviese bien, aunque era evidente su pasó por el hospital. Estaba un poco más delgada, las facciones de su cara se notaban más, había sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y sus labios estaban pálidos tanto como el resto de ella.

—Si no estás bien, no deberías venir a la escuela.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tú, tienes esa apariencia de enferma y dudo que se trate de un disfraz, a menos de que seas de esas locas que creen que todo el año es halloween.

Él se maldijo al instante siguiente, ¿por qué no había podido decir otra cosa? Alzó su ceja, mirándola con cautela esperando por una manifestación de su carácter, pero contrario a lo que esperaba una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su boca.

—Tal vez sí soy de esas extrañas —bromeó.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso en el hospital te dieron terapia de choques eléctricos? Deja de decir tonterías, deberías irte a tu casa aún pareces enferma.

—Fuiste tú él que comenzó.

Draco se pasó los dedos por su cabello jalándose un mechón en el proceso. Estaba claro que estaba nervioso, esto era nuevo para él. Él siempre estaba en control al hablar con chicas y ahora se sentía en un terreno desconocido, estaba actuando de forma estúpida. ¿Por qué no podía tener una conversación normal con ella? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto demostrarle lo que en verdad sentía?

Él se tomó un minutó para enfocarse nuevamente en lo importante.

—¿En verdad estás bien?

—Lo estoy —comentó, encontrando adorable la forma en que él había perdido su rigidez y su pose de chico inalcanzable.

Malfoy dejó escapar el aire que sostenía. —Estuviste demasiados días ahí, fui pero él… —Tuvo que tragarse el insulto que se le había venido a la mente para referirse a su hermano, no quería desatar una pelea ahí, estaba tratando de hacer otra cosa, fuese lo que fuese— no tenías visitas, debiste haberme mandado un mensaje si estabas bien o no.

Ginny no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando frente a ella, su expresión se bañó de autentica estupefacción, su corazón brincó con emoción. Se tuvo que morder el interior de sus mejillas para no reír o dejar escapar una expresión de júbilo.

_«Él realmente esta preocupado por mi. ¡Le importo!»._

—¿No dirás nada? ¿Cómo has podido colapsarte por exceso de trabajo?

Ginny sabía que la versión oficial de lo que le había pasado había sido esa y era cierta, pero no era eso lo que la estaba matando.

—Deja de trabajar en la gasolinera. ¿Entendido?

Ella siguió sin pronunciar palabra y él se sintió aún más tonto por ese monólogo emocional que había dicho. Jamás había dejado ver tanto de lo que de verdad sentía, pero ahí estaba él expuesto mostrando sus emociones, esto era inconcebible y lo peor era que ella no parecía estar afectada por él.

Fue entonces que mientras el silencio crecía y la escuela cobraba vida con varios alumnos moviéndose por los corredores, que él tomó la decisión de seguir, ya había sido demasiado vergonzoso no necesitaba alargarlo más.

Draco la pasó pero apenas había avanzado una corta distancia cuando el recuerdo de lo que llevaba guardado en su abrigo atravesó su mente. Sí, patéticamente había estado cargando con esas calcetas toda la semana esperando que ella volviera para dárselas.

Con la cara roja como nunca volvió sobre sus pasos, ella seguía ahí mirándolo con sus ojos azules y una curiosa expresión, que él no supo descifrar. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, las rebuscó en su bolsillo de su abrigo aventándoselas, no estaba cómo para delicadezas, estaba haciendo lo impensable y no le agradaba sentirse tan fuera de su zona de confort.

—Son buenas —profirió Ginevra, apreciando su suavidad y su diseño. Su sonrisa resplandeció hacia él, logrando descolocarlo aún más.

—No te confundas, yo no te las hice.

—Nunca lo pensé.

—No soy ningún mariquita, las compre en el Callejón Diagon.

Ella no creía que lo fuera pero era divertido poder burlarse de él. —Son muy bonitas. —Metió sus manos en ellas y se echó a andar, dándole la espalda.

Malfoy se quedó ahí con los pies clavados al suelo. —¡Podrías al menos agradecérmelo!

La risa dulce de Ginny llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndolo sentir una sensación confortable. Tal vez no había hecho las cosas tan mal, quizás su toque seguía ahí. Fue entonces que volvió a ponerse en el camino serio, necesitaba tener la certeza de que ella se cuidaría.

—Dejaras de trabajar, ¿verdad?

—No sé, ya veré —repuso sin girarse, estaba a punto de comenzar a avanzar con brinquitos pero se detuvo, eso sería muy cansado y necesitaba guardar su energía.

A él no le gustó esa respuesta, su intranquilidad retornó con mayor fuerza y no creía que ésta fuera a desaparecer pronto.

***º*º*º**

Draco se fue a nadar después de clases, sus compañeros habían recibido a Ginny con gran entusiasmo, incluso los profesores se habían puesto contentos al verla de nuevo en el salón. Él se había mantenido alejado observando todo en silencio, dialogando consigo mismo, mientras trazaba unas líneas en su libreta que pronto tomaron la forma de un perfil femenino que era curiosamente semejante al de la pelirroja.

Estar en el agua lo había relajado, su cuerpo ya no le dolía, sus brazos estaban agradeciendo el ejercicio al igual que el resto de él. Su mente seguía siendo una maquina con los engranajes dando vueltas, mandando un pensamiento tras otro sin parar sobre la escuela, los pueblerinos y ella, esa chica que no podía entender y que lo volvía loco.

Después de ducharse pasó a su casillero a sacar su chamarra y dejar una libreta, entonces notó en el fondo el libreto del musical que Ginny le había dado. Lo tomó dándole una ojeada, había pequeñas notas en los márgenes de las páginas con lapiceros de colores.

¿No podía ser más infantil?

Observó su reloj el ensayo estaba por comenzar. La última vez que se había aparecido por ahí lo había echado a perder todo. Lo cierto era que graduarse en esa escuela estaba comenzando a volverse más un hecho que una imposibilidad y eso incluía tener que hacer ese tonto musical.

***º*º*º**

Mientras Ginny esperaba que los demás aparecieran para iniciar el ensayo, había decidido ayudar un poco con la escenografía del musical en el auditorio, se trataba de unas pequeñas ventanas como las de la iglesia.

Sonrió al terminar una, la alzó un poco viéndola desde distintos ángulos. Satisfecha la bajo, limpiando sus dedos del rastro de pegamento.

Sus compañeros empezaron a llegar, se giró saludándolos con la mano. Tomó unas hojas con las imágenes del vestuario para mostrárselas al resto y se levantó para reunirse con ellos cuando vio aparecer a Draco, su paso elegante parecía algo titubeante, como si no estuviese seguro de estar ahí.

Una ráfaga de felicidad la recorrió, una sonrisa grande apareció en su cara pecosa. Él por fin había decido ir y por lo que interpretaba no había ningún truco.

—Hola.

Él la siguió con la vista, se acomodó el cabello sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Enseguida comenzaremos a practicar —le avisó Lavender—, deberías estirarte un poco, no queremos que ya que estás aquí te de un calambre o peor aún te rompas la pierna.

Draco la miró mal, por supuesto no hizo caso a lo que ella decía. Observó una silla en el fondo del salón, fue por ella y la colocó donde la quería, se sentó al revés recargando sus brazos en el respaldo de madera. Desde ahí vio como los demás se preparaban con clara muestra de que no le estaba agradando nada.

—Hacia arriba y hacia abajo —declaró Lav, mostrando el movimiento de sus brazos.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un circo? ¿Por qué no simplemente decimos nuestras líneas?

—Se supone que debemos actuar —explicó Hermione—, además para hacer atractivo el musical tenemos esta coreografía que deberías estar aprendiendo.

Neville avanzó hasta él y Draco frunció su ceño con desconfianza, abrazándose a la silla. En cuestión de minutos todos los chicos lo habían rodeado y sacado de su asiento.

—¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme!

Él se resistió, pero se encontraba es sus manos destructoras que lo jalaban como si estuviera en una maquina de la inquisición cuyo objetivo era estirarlo hasta sacarle las extremidades del tronco.

—¡Suéltenme, malditos pueblerinos!

—Debes hacer tus estiramientos —comunicó Lav con una sonrisa maligna.

Prefería a la chica que babeaba por él que a esa maldita psicópata, ¿a quién demonios se le había ocurrido dejarla al mando?

Él grito cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, eso no era nada agradable. —¡Los haré!

—No seas un quejica, sólo son estiramientos básicos, no morirás —manifestó Lavender.

—¡Los demandaré! —amenazó entre dientes.

—Háganlo de nuevo chicos.

—¡No, no…!

—Sólo respira —sugirió Hermione.

Ginny miraba divertida la escena, haciendo el movimiento de inhalar y exhalar para él.

—¡Paren! ¡Por favor, paren!

Ellos no se detuvieron, hasta que consiguieron que él prometiera que iba a hacer el ridículo baile.

***º*º*º**

El fin de semana siguiente, Neville había logrado conseguir que fueran a las orillas del pueblo a recolectar lechugas de grandes invernaderos. Les pagarían por el día y eso los ayudaría a tener fondos para la obra y vestuarios.

Draco estaba ahí más forzosamente que por propias ganas —lo cual quería decir que estaba ahí por la chica extraña—, él odiaba ensuciarse las manos. Además él no quería hacer eso, él era rico, aunque claro no podía disponer de su dinero ahora pero lo haría en un futuro próximo.

Así que dejó que los demás hicieran el trabajo mientras él fingía que lo hacía, cuando en realidad estaba escuchando música y mandando mensajes.

Astoria le había escrito un par de veces más contándole de su trabajo en Paris, él había querido que eso le importara, incluso había pretendido que así era, pero lo cierto es que ya no estaba interesado en saber. Buscó con la mirada a la causa de que él estuviera así.

Ginny estaba trabajando arduamente, sus manos estaban cubiertas por un par de guantes desgastados. Tomó la lechuga como Neville le había dicho, sacudió un poco la tierra y se la aventó al siguiente en la línea Seamus, quién la tomó quitándole un par de hojas mandándosela a Harry, el cual la colocaban junto a otro montón que sería recogido en breve por otro para ser llevado a donde serían lavadas y empaquetadas para su venta.

—¡Se supone que debes estar trabajando! —espetó Parvarti.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Debes coger las lechugas —dijo Ronald, el cual aún seguía mirándolo con recelo.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de fastidio. —¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

—Sólo cógela, ¿quieres? —pidió Parvarti con voz suplicante.

—Hacer la obra no es un juego, cuesta mucho —señaló Hermione desde el fondo de la fila.

—Y hablo la Sabelotodo —rumió—. ¡Quéjense con el director! ¡Esto es explotación laboral! ¡Lo notificaré a la policía!

—¡Cállate Malfoy y trabaja! —exclamó Harry, molesto.

—Necesitamos cobrar —apoyó Dean con las cejas fruncidas.

—Se ve que nunca ha trabajado en su vida por nada —murmuró Seamus chasqueando su lengua—, mi madre dice que su familia tiene dinero, pero lo dudo…

Draco guardó su celular, sintiendo su pulso resonar en sus oídos. Tomó una lechuga aventándosela. —Ahí la tienen, ¡cogí la maldita lechuga!

—No lo puedo creer, eres tan molesto…

—¡Y tú una bruja!

—Deberías largarte, no sé a qué viniste sino es a trabajar —bramó Ronald con los ojos ardientes de deseo de golpearlo. Se había tenido que contener por la advertencia que le había dejado caer Charlie acerca de meterse en problemas ahora que Ginny estaba más delicada. Entendía que no debía preocupar a su hermanita pero ese desabrido hurón no ayudaba en nada a calmar sus deseos.

—Eso a ti no te interesa Weasel. —Salió de la fila y mientras se alejaba su mirada se encontró con la de Ginny, ella estaba molesta, cada facción de su rostro lo gritaba. Ella volvió a su labor y él siguió caminando al fondo del lugar.

Draco maldijo para sus adentros. Otra vez las cosas se habían torcido.

Si ella fuera de su mundo, de su circulo social, eso no estaría pasando, ellos ni siquiera estarían ahí "ensuciándose las manos", estarían en algún lugar pasándola bien, gastando su dinero, pero no en ese pueblo que era como otra dimensión y no con ella.

Tal parecía que estaban destinados a siempre tener desencuentros.

***º*º*º**

Ginny ayudó hasta el último momento de la jornada. Draco en cambio apenas y había removido un par de lechugas, justo ahora se encontraba tan fresco descansando en una de las camionetas con su celular.

_«Seguramente le está mandando mensajes a esa tal Astoria o alguna de sus amiguitas que si están a su altura.»_

No supo que le molestó más, que él fuera un holgazán o lo de los mensajes, pero lo cierto era que estaba lista a soltarle un par de verdades y vio la oportunidad cuando el muy desvergonzado se formó para recibir su sueldo.

Pequeñas marcas aparecieron en sus ojos cuando los estrechó, mientras sus labios se tensaban, junto con el resto de ella.

A punto de alcanzarlo tuvo que detenerse para recibir los sobres amarillos con el sueldo de sus compañeros, a los cuales agradeció sinceramente por su esfuerzo.

Draco abrió el sobre, esperando encontrar varios billetes pero sus cejas se alzaron con incredulidad al ver la cantidad. Se detuvo y los sacó como si estuviera comprobando que no se había equivocado en su deducción.

—¿Sólo esto?

Se volteó grave dispuesto a reclamarle al hombre que les había dado la paga, pero Ginny apareció arrebatándole la intención y el dinero.

—30 es más que suficiente por lo que hiciste.

—¿Qué? ¿30? —soltó con un quejido— Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, en mi cuenta tengo más de…

—Otra vez eso, no puede ser —exclamó en bufido, sus ojos echaban chispas—. ¿Y eso qué? No es tu dinero, no fuiste tú quién lo trabajó, porque ni siquiera sabes hacer eso, ¿no es así? —Retándolo con la mirada a responderle—. Todavía tienes un largo camino. Si tan sólo te escucharas sabrías que suenas como un fanfarrón, ni siquiera tu tarjeta platino funciona, mucho menos traes 5 libras encima…

Draco abrió la boca anonadado. ¿Acaso esa se había vuelto loca? La cara se le volvió carmesí de un momento otro sintiendo la vergüenza arder en ella. Esto era indignante, su cuerpo se puso rígido y su gesto se volvió severo.

—¡No me importa quién eres! Por una vez en tu vida deberías ser realista y trabajar duro para conseguir las cosas —culminó, dejando escapar su aliento. Eso había sido intenso pero sentía alivio de habérselo dicho. Ella hizo el amago de golpearlo en la cara con el dinero antes de caminar lejos de él.

Las burlas y aplausos de sus compañeros que habían oído todo no se hicieron esperar.

Draco sabía lo que hubiera hecho antes y de no ser una chica, lo habría golpeado hasta estar lo suficiente seguro de que quién había osado hablarle de esa forma recordara no volver a meterse con él, pero las cosas no podían ser así, no con ella. Sabía que era una fiera, una que no sabía dónde estaban sus límites y la encontraba terriblemente atractiva, de ahí que estuviese tan rabioso y excitado a la vez. Eso jamás le había pasado, ninguna chica había tenido el arrojo y la bravía para hablarle de esa manera, pero ella sí.

La odiaba. Si que lo hacia.

_No, en realidad no._

Hizo acopió de todo su autocontrol, no necesitaba volver esto un espectáculo miserable y mucho menos quería que su discusión se volviera otra batalla, ni que ella acabara de nuevo en St. Mungo. Soltó un juramento y se apartó de ahí, buscando más que otra cosa ocultar su penoso estado.

***º*º*º**

El viaje de regresó llegó, unas carretas modificadas con un par de bancas, jaladas por un motor de un tractor, eran sus vehículos. Se repartieron y Draco —tal vez a propósito le robó el lugar a Dean—, para poder sentarse al lado de Ginny, aunque para su disgusto frente a él estaba San Potter y el ratón de biblioteca Granger. Neville era el que manejaba, sólo esperaba que los llevara vivos de regresó y que esa "cosa" aguantara y no los dejara botados.

El enojo a Ginny ya había menguado, sabía que le había dado una buena lección a ese. Esperaba que él estuviera arisco y malhumorado por días, pero extrañamente él había decidido sentarse a su lado. No creía que buscara revancha, pero no se sabía con él y por otro lado se sentía contenta de que él no estuviera escupiendo fuego como un dragón atacando a todos los que se cruzaban para desquitarse. Y bueno… le gustaba tenerlo cerca, apretó sus labios queriendo esconder su sonrisa mientras el viaje comenzaba, pero le era imposible, así que optó por concentrar su atención en sus dos amigos, notando sus sonrisas de complicidad y sus manos entrelazadas.

—Me alegró de que estén juntos —comentó con gozo, al menos las cosas para Hermione habían salido bien. Claro que sentía celos, pero no era porque quisiese a Harry, sino porque ellos estaban disfrutando del amor.

Harry se frotó su nuca y apartó la mirada sonrojado, mientras Hermione mostraba una sonrisa llena de dicha.

—Apenas llevamos unos días —confesó con rubor.

Draco achicó sus ojos, vaya, así que esos dos estaban juntos. Granger al final no había salido tan mojigata como creía. Ladeó su cabeza para mirar a Ginny, ella en realidad no parecía molesta ni dolida por ellos, así que su alegría era sincera, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que o estaba resignada por perder el corazón del Cara-rajada o nunca había estado interesada en él realmente. ¿Cuál de las dos era la correcta? ¿Por qué con ella siempre terminaba en el mismo dilema? Con más preguntas que respuestas.

—Iremos a las_ Tres Escobas_, ¿quieres venir? —invitó Harry.

—Vamos a celebrar que reunimos el dinero, irán los demás —animó Hermione—. Tú también puedes venir Draco, aunque no hayas hecho mucho.

—Cuánta amabilidad Granger, no me interesa —replicó arrastrando las palabras.

Ginny rodó sus ojos. —Lo siento chicos, me esperan en casa y después debo ir a trabajar.

La conversación siguió, Draco se cruzó de brazos escuchando nada más y hubiese querido sacar su celular para entretenerse, pero su atención ya estaba en Ginny. Ella aún no lucía rebosante de salud, pero se le podía ver mejor.

Había descubierto que le agradaba cuando ella estaba alegre como en ese momento, unos hoyuelos se le formaban en sus mejillas pecosas cuando sonreía, haciéndola lucir linda. Se había soltado el cabello y ahora revoloteaba con el viento, su cuello estaba expuesto y su piel cremosa lo llamaba, quería probarla, quería descubrir más de ella, conocerla por completo.

El aroma de flores que provenía de ella probablemente era el causante de que él estuviese así de idiota —trastocaba sus sentidos—; odiaba su perfume tanto como le gustaba.

—¿Tan bonita? —Ella se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo mariposas en su estómago. Él no le había quitado los ojos de encima en todo el rato que llevaban de camino.

—¿Qué? —logró balbucear, poniéndose derecho y fingiendo no saber de que hablaba.

—No has dejado de mirarme.

—¡Ha! —Se removió y actuó como si en verdad ella hubiese dicho una completa estupidez, el corazón le comenzó a latir como loco. Miró a Harry y Hermione, los dos lo estaban acusando con sus expresiones. La alerta se desató en su cabeza, debía actuar sino quería que esos payasos, alcanzaran a descubrir lo que sentía—. No te estaba mirando porque fueras bonita. Tu cabello huele a mierda… ni siquiera puedo respirar. —Arrugó la nariz como si en realidad tuviera ese efecto en él.

Ginevra sintió un vuelco, eso no había sido nada lindo. Se mordió el interior de sus mejillas. Hermione adoptó su postura analítica, sonrió al atraparlo en su juego, él siempre era veloz y venenoso con las palabras pero en ese momento había dado tropezones con su lengua, a eso ella le llamaba nerviosismo y el suave color en su cara pálida era otra muestra de que estaba mintiendo.

_«¡A él le gusta Ginny!». _

En un inicio había confundido su aparición en el hospital por remordimientos sobre lo que había pasado en el auditorio, pero no era así, él estaba realmente interesado en ella.

Su entusiasmo se apagó. No estaba segura hasta que punto Ginny estuviera consciente de eso y si ella se lo comentaba tal vez provocaría en ella ilusiones que luego Malfoy fuera a tirar a la basura. Él no era precisamente muy considerado con los demás y era poco comprometido, era un desastre en pocas palabras.

Vaya lío.

—Vamos Hermione, es hora de que bajemos, Neville no puede quedarse parado por siempre —mencionó Harry, el cual ya estaba con los pies en el suelo y tenía el brazo estirado para que ella se apoyara.

—Oh… lo siento, es el cansancio —repuso apenada, apresurándose a bajar, tropezándose.

—Te tengo —indicó Harry tomándola de la cintura.

Hermione sonrió, agradeciéndole.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Que conmovedor.

—No los molestes —pidió ceñuda—. Adiós chicos, diviértanse.

—Nos veremos después —respondió alzando su mano.

—¿No vendrás Ginny? —inquirió Ron, apuñalando con su mirada a Draco.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Estás segura que quieres irte con ese?

—¡Ron, por favor! —suplicó.

Draco arrugó su cara con desagrado. Detestaba a los hermanos celosos y más cuando eran unos brutos como ese.

—Yo me encargare que llegue bien —intervino Neville—, después de entregar el vehículo los veré.

—Está bien —rumió—. Ten cuidado Ginn.

—Lo haré.

—Y tú ni siquiera pienses en molestarla —amenazó.

Draco soltó un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

—Ron, él no me hará nada —profirió abochornada.

Los dientes de Draco rechinaron de lo fuerte que estaba apretando su mandíbula. —Vámonos de una buena vez Longbotton, no quiero seguir escuchando sandeces.

—Idiota —farfulló Ron.

—Ron, ya déjalo —mandó Hermione, mientras Harry lo sostenía.

Neville puso la carreta en movimiento, cuando estuvieron lejos de sus compañeros habló: —Dejaremos primero a Ginny.

—Como sea.

—Gracias —replicó ella, sonriendo.

***º*º*º**

Draco ni siquiera pudo intentar hablar con ella, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Neville se detuvo. Ginny se movió, bajándose de la carreta. Él miró alrededor, ya había estado ahí antes, frente a él se encontraba el Orfanato Wool's. Un vació se extendió por su estómago, no le gustaba nada aquel lugar. Extrañado buscó alguna casa cerca, pero no vio ninguna al menos no en par de metros a la redonda.

—Nos vemos después, ten cuidado manejando —manifestó Ginny, yendo a besar la mejilla de Neville.

—Lo haré.

Malfoy tosió buscando atraer la atención hacia él.

—Adiós —murmuró Ginny.

Neville arrancó pero Draco saltó con rapidez sin problema.

—Te veo después.

Longbottom respondió el gesto, no había esperado que Malfoy decidiera seguir a Ginny, ojala no estuviera haciendo mal en dejar a esos dos solos.

Ginevra se sintió nerviosa al saber que él estaba detrás de ella, tomó una bocanada de aire y se preparó para lo que venía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te vas a casa?

Ginny detuvo sus pasos, viró su cuerpo observándolo con rastro de tristeza, que lo tomó por sorpresa. Ella entreabrió sus labios dispuesta a responderle cuando una mujer apareció.

Draco la reconoció como aquella que había visto la primera vez que había ido al orfanato. El corazón se le oprimió, al verla con detenimiento. Se había obligado a pensar que la enfermedad le había hecho creer que era parecida a su madre, pero ahora que la veía de nuevo, aquella sensación se volvió una confirmación.

—Buenas tardes.

Draco hizo una inclinación con su cabeza a modo de respuesta, pues en ese momento era incapaz de articular palabra.

—Él es Draco, un compañero de la escuela —presentó Ginny, sintiéndose en la obligación de hacerlo al ver la mirada de la mujer hacia él.

—Andrómeda Tonks, soy la directora del orfanato, es un gusto volver a verte. —Le dio una sonrisa cálida.

Malfoy sintió que el aliento se aglomeraba en su pecho. Ella lo recordaba, sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies.

—¿Ustedes ya se habían visto? —cuestionó despistada, pasando sus ojos de uno a otro.

—No deberías estar afuera mucho tiempo —reprendió de forma cariñosa.

Ginny se encogió de hombros colocando una pequeña sonrisa. —Mamá, no me regañes.

—Hablaremos después, recuerda lo que tus hermanos te pidieron.

—Lo hago, en serio.

Andrómeda exhaló, sabiendo que la pelirroja no cambiaría. Su cabeza se movió, volviendo a mirar a Draco, quién parecía no entender nada. Reconocía tanto de su hermana en él, había heredado su elegancia natural, aunque sin duda era más parecido a su padre, tenía el porte y la presencia de Lucius.

—Entra, eres bienvenido a comer con nosotros. Después me gustaría hablar contigo de tu familia.

—¿De su familia? —cuestionó Ginny, juntando sus cejas.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Hay una razón para que aquel día me hayas confundido con tu madre, Narcissa.

Draco sintió que el mundo se detenía. —¿C-cómo…cómo la conoce? —inquirió con la voz estrangulada.

—Porque es mi hermana.

—¿Qué? —Ginny la miró como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas, no estaba comprendiendo nada. Ella le había hablado de Draco y nunca le había contado nada de eso.

Draco oficialmente estaba pasmado, aquella mujer acababa de soltarle una bomba.

—Ya habrá tiempo de aclarar todo, ahora vamos al comedor —dijo emocionada, en las esquinas de sus ojos se podía ver un par de lagrimas brillantes.

Ginny se dio vuelta, con el rostro lleno de dudas. Se acercó a Draco quedándose a la mitad del camino, él parecía tan turbado que en verdad deseó poder rodearlo con sus brazos. No estaba entendiendo nada, ni tampoco por qué es que él no conocía de Andrómeda.

Malfoy abatido volteó a ver a Ginny, de todo lo que conllevaba a aquella revelación, la más horrible era la sospecha de que pudieran resultar familia. La mujer había dicho que se apellida Tonks, sabía que Ginny era Weasley y bien podía ser hija de su primer matrimonio.

—Yo… no lo sabía.

—¿Es tu madre? —preguntó raudo, incapaz de seguir con esa zozobra.

—Ah… sé cómo te sientes.

—¡¿Cómo me siento?! —contestó exaltado, ¿acaso era verdad? Fue hasta ella tomándola de los brazos— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ginny bajó la mirada. —Sientes pena por mí.

—¿Pena? ¿Crees qué estoy sintiendo pena? —No lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento era un infierno que estaba muy alejado de eso. Fue entonces que comprendió por completo que estaba perdido por ella y que se estaba muriendo en vida al saber que ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de estar con ella.

Ginny se deslizó lejos de él, sobando sus brazos. —Todos se compadecen cuando se enteran que soy huérfana

—¿Qué? ¿Huérfana?

Ella resintió su tono. —Andrómeda no es mi verdadera madre, mi papá murió en un accidente de trabajo y mi madre años después por una enfermedad. Mis hermanos y yo terminamos en el orfanato y crecimos en él —explicó inundaba de tristeza, parpadeando buscando no llorar. Caminó hasta el edificio, sin saber si él entraría o no.

Draco sintió que volvía vivir, la angustia aplastante se fue extinguiendo y toda la situación cobró otro sentido. —No siento pena por ti —exclamó logrando que ella parara nuevamente. Lo miró por arriba de su hombro, desconcertada.

Él se tomó un momento, aquello tampoco le resultaba fácil de hecho detestaba hablar de eso. —Yo tampoco tengo padres.

Ginevra había temido algo así, al verlo tan sólo y cuando se había enfermado el único que había aparecido había sido su padrino. Se giró sobre su eje, la mirada plata y la celeste se conectaron sin decir ni una sola palabra. El lazo que se desarrollo entre ellos no tenía nada que ver con algo físico, provenía de heridas profundas y dolores similares.

—Dromeda y yo pensamos que se habían ido, vamos… la comida ya está servida —anunció un hombre maduro de cabellos rubios y gran abdomen.

—Ya íbamos para allá —respondió Ginny en automático.

Ted atrajo a la pequeña, dándole un besó en la coronilla de su cabeza. —Te ves cansada.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Entrarás? —interrogó Ted con una sonrisa bonachona.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, ojala fuera fácil sacudirse todas las emociones que los estaban aturdiendo. Anduvo hacia el lugar luchando por recomponerse.

—Soy Ted, el esposo de Dromeda —divulgó.

Malfoy tomó la mano que le estaba ofreciendo, estrechándola.

—Vamos…

***º*º*º**

Draco no podía creer que había terminado comiendo en el orfanato, la comida fue la segunda más buena que probó, jamás se lo hubiese esperado, ahora sabía de dónde Ginny había aprendido a cocinar. Era una pena que apenas había podido comer un par de bocados, habían sido demasiadas cosas y ahora no tenía estómago para comer. Estaba nervioso y ansioso por tener esa conversación con su "tía".

Ginny ayudó a recoger la mesa, él había pensado que comerían con los niños pequeños pero ellos ya lo habían hecho.

—Draco pasa a la sala, estaremos más cómodos allá.

—Es un lugar extraño y algunas veces caótico, pero es confortable —explicó Ted, guiándolo.

Llegaron a un cuarto amplio con una chimenea, los sillones se veían mullidos y tenían un par de mantas tejidas dobladas en los posabrazos.

—Puedes sentarte, debo ir a ver a los chicos… espero verte más seguido por aquí —comentó dándole la mano.

Draco asintió, no tuvo oportunidad de estar solo, apenas se había ido Ted cuando Andrómeda llegó con un álbum en las manos. Se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole.

—No debe ser fácil para ti todo esto…

—¿Por qué no sabía que existía?

Andrómeda suspiró suavemente como si una historia repleta de recuerdos hubiese pasado por su mente en ese momento. —Es muy largo y difícil contar —comentó acariciando la pasta del libro que tenía sobre las piernas—. Yo nunca fui la hija que tus abuelos esperaban, no seguí el camino que ellos querían para mi, me case con Edward en contra de su voluntad, eso hizo que perdiera a mi familia.

—¿Mi madre también se alejo de usted?

—Tomamos distintos caminos… ella se casó con tu padre, se fueron a vivir a Londres, yo me quede aquí haciendo una vida normal. Claro que eso no quiere decir que no supiera de ella, algunas veces intercambiamos correspondencia y llamadas por teléfono, algo que no sucedió con tu tía Bellatrix, ella siempre tuvo el carácter más difícil —explicó con melancolía—. Cuando sucedió el accidente, no podía creerlo… fui al hospital, tu padre ya había muerto. Abraxas no dejó que me acercara, le pedí que me dejara hacerme cargo de ti, pero él no lo permitió.

_«¿Por qué mi abuelo nunca me dijo esto? ¿Y Snape? Seguro que también esta al tanto.»_

Draco no podía creer todas las cosas que no sabía de su propia familia, se sentía realmente perdido. Todo eran secretos y más secretos.

—Este es un álbum tal vez quieras verlo.

Malfoy negó con su cabeza, no estaba preparado.

—Sé que no has ido a ver a tu madre —confesó después de un tenso silencio. Él arqueó sus cejas con asombro, la sensación de desazón subió por su pecho adueñándose de su pobre corazón—. Lo hago —respondió a la pregunta que él no se había atrevido a formular.

Malfoy se frotó el rostro, buscando ocultar las lágrimas traicioneras. La imagen de su madre en esa cama de hospital volvió con fuerza a su cabeza, dejándolo expuesto a su más grande dolor.

—Sé que han pasado años, pero aún hay esperanza de que despierte…

Ted entró con el corazón en la garganta a la sala. —Ginny se desvaneció en la gasolinera, ya va camino al hospital. Llama a sus hermanos.

Draco se incorporó de forma brusca impulsado por la noticia. Salió disparado del orfanato con el alma en un hilo.

***º*º*º**

* Nado Crawl: Se trata del estilo con una velocidad media de nado, más rápido, debido a la acción alternativa y constante de piernas y brazos, lo que produce una continuidad en la propulsión. Información de i-natación.

* Orfanato Wool's: era un edificio cuadrado y sombrío rodeado por un patio el cual estaba cercado por una alta verja de hierro, cerca de Vauxhall Road. Ahí fue criado Tom Ryddle. Posteriormente el lugar fue destruido y se construyó un edificio de oficinas. Información del diccionario. Aquí en la historia seguirá en pie el Orfanato xD, claro que con otra dirección.

*º*º*º

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

…

**H**ola, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo donde se dan a conocer muchos hechos importantes para la trama. Para empezar Ginny esta enferma y no embarazada, aún no se dice cuál es la enfermedad que esta acabando con su vida, pero saldrá en el siguiente capítulo. Ahora ya se sabe que su tiempo es limitado, Draco aún no se da cuenta de esto, pero al menos ya es más consciente de lo que ella le provoca. También saben que Molly y Arthur están muertos, en cambio Narcissa no murió en el accidente, sino que ha estado todos esos años en un hospital.

El siguiente capítulo lo estaremos colocando entre **23 **de agosto y el **30 **de agosto.

**Por favor no dejen de apoyarnos y escribirnos sus comentarios, queremos leer lo que piensan del fic.**

Les recordamos que la historia es una **adaptación **de la película "A Millionaire's First Love". Título original: Baekmanjangja-ui cheot-sarang. Dirigida por Kim Tae Gyung. **No será una copia fiel**, pondremos muchas escenas y otros detalles que no estarán en la trama original. Es realizada para el Reto **«Verano de películas» **del **Drinny fest**, del grupo _Drinny/Dranny:_ _¡El mejor amor prohibido! _En Facebook.

No olviden leer las otras historias de adaptaciones de películas.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

_The Lady Nott, Lilialh, eau de toilette, LuzzMalfoy, Lady Du y Emina Uchiha. _

***º*º*º**

Esperamos puedan leer nuestras otras historias de esta pareja.

* Pétalos negros (shortfic)

* Amándote en silencio (one-shot)

* Inesperado (one-shot)

* Desleal tentación (longfic)

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —**_**The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**_**.**


	4. Altibajos

_**Disclaimer: **_Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. A Millionaire's First Love, no nos pertenece en ningún sentido. Es de sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es parte del Reto «Verano de películas» del Drinny fest, del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**A MILLIONAIRE'S FIRST LOVE**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

_*******º*º*º**_

_**Altibajos.**_

El cuarto del hospital se encontraba silencioso, dormida con una máscara de oxígeno, reposaba Ginevra, estaba siendo monitoreada por varios aparatos que no dejaban de emitir pequeños sonidos. Billy había logrado pasar después de que la enfermera había terminado de colocarle a su hermana la bata y el catéter en el dorso de la mano, ajustando el sistema de perfusión junto al goteo de la solución que le había indicado Amos.

Billy sostuvo la mano libre de Ginny, sentado en la silla aún lado de la cama. Su cara estaba enrojecida, sus ojos no dejaban de producir dolor líquido en forma de lágrimas.

Él era el mayor de los hermanos, había visto morir a padres y no estaba preparado para enfrentar la muerte de su hermanita. Levantó la cabeza y miró el techo de la habitación, rogando en silencio, a dios, a sus padres…

La puerta de la habitación recibió varios golpes, interrumpiéndolo. Se enderezó en la silla perturbado, volcando su atención en lo que ocurría en el exterior.

***º*º*º**

Draco llegó a St. Mungo tan rápido como le fue posible hacerlo. Avanzó corriendo los pasillos, golpeó el mostrador desesperado porque la enfermera le dijera dónde estaba Ginny. Cuando al fin obtuvo una respuesta, se topó de frente con Cedric Diggory, el cual estaba por entrar a la habitación, pero al ver a Draco tan fuera de sí, viniendo hacia él como una avalancha, supo que tenía que quedarse a enfrentarlo.

Las deducciones que había hecho cuando había encontrado a Ginny en la casa de Malfoy, no habían estado tan erradas, con él ahí todo terminaba de encajar, pero aquello no podía ser y de serlo, terminaría siendo una tragedia.

—¿Es el cuarto de Ginevra… Ginny Weasley?

—Sí —afirmó Cedric.

—Quiero verla —exigió impacientado.

—Las visitas están prohibidas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo que verla! —Y estaba dispuesto a pasar sobre él si era necesario y lo demostró cuando se abalanzó contra la puerta golpeándola, hasta que Cedric lo hizo a un lado utilizando su fuerza.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Este es un hospital, debes calmarte!

—¡No importa! ¡Ni tú, ni nadie me va a detener!

—¡Cálmate, demonios! —Lo volvió a empujar, un poco por sacárselo de encima y otro por alejarlo de la puerta.

—¡Voy a entrar! —advirtió encolerizado.

—¡Malfoy, las visitas están restringidas!

—¡¿Por qué no puedo entrar?!

—¡Porque ella debe descansar y con lo que estás haciendo seguramente sólo lograras que se altere y preocupe, eso sólo hará que empeore!¡Compórtate!

—Apártate de mi camino —exclamó, pero su ferocidad había decaído. Era claro que algo de todo lo que había dicho Cedric, había logrado colarse a su cabeza y encendido su sentido común.

—Es hora de que sepas lo que está ocurriendo verdaderamente, porque es obvio que no entiendes lo delicado de esto.

Draco lució completamente descolocado, aquellas palabras lo taladraron lo suficiente como hacer que se quedará lánguido, sus brazos cayeron al lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Cedric comenzó a avanzar por el corredor, obligando a Malfoy a seguirlo.

—*Es cardiopatía hipertrópica.

—¿Qué es eso? ¡Habla claro! —demandó, sintiendo como el frío pánico aumentaba en él con cada segundo.

—Su corazón es muy inestable —reveló con impotencia, sin atreverse a mirarlo—, la puede matar en cualquier momento.

Y los más profundos temores de Draco se volvieron realidad.

Él perdió todo color, el aliento se le atoró en la garganta. Se quedó ahí, como una estatua con una tortuosa expresión grabada en su rostro. La noticia fue como un rayo que lo atravesó, quemando todo en su interior, produciéndole un dolor incalculable.

Lágrimas traicioneras escocieron sus hermosos ojos.

No podía creer que estuviese llorando.

Jamás lo había hecho antes por una chica y ahora lo hacía por ella.

—¡Malfoy! —llamó Cedric, zarandeándolo.

Draco reaccionó, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar cómo es que sabía su apellido. Eso no importaba, lo tomó de las solapas de su bata blanca.

—Dijeron que fue por exceso de trabajo cuando estuvo aquí la vez pasada.

Cedric volteó su rostro, clavando sus ojos en el suelo. —No creímos que fuese a empeorar tan rápidamente. Ella no debió haberse ido de aquí…

Se soltó del agarré tembloroso de Malfoy y siguió caminando, dejando a Draco ahí, ahogándose en su pena.

—N-no te creo… ¡dilo otra vez!

Fue tras él, sumido en la desesperación. —¡Repite las pruebas! ¡¿Cómo pueden llamarse doctores sino pueden salvar a las personas?! ¡Sólo eres un maldito matasanos! —Sus gritos desgarrados hicieron eco en las paredes.

Cedric se detuvo, compartiendo el sufrimiento de Malfoy, Ginny era más que sólo su paciente, era una amiga muy querida.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra comenzó a despertar, la luz solar se colaba por las persianas del hospital. Le habían quitado la máscara para respirar, apenas su respiración había vuelto a un ritmo normal, seguía conectada a varias máquinas y aún le estaban pasando medicamento.

Parpadeó varias veces sintiéndose débil, medio borracha y con una sensación de pesadez esparcida por todo su cuerpo. Se quedó un momento así, ordenando sus recuerdos, reconociendo el lugar, apenas hizo eso, entendió que hacía ahí.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, sobándola suavemente, giró su rostro padeciendo una gran impresión al ver otra cama en el cuarto, dónde estaba Draco Malfoy, escribiendo en su celular. Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando o inconsciente aún, pero por más que cerraba y volvía a abrir los ojos, no despertaba y él no se desvanecía, parecía muy real.

Así que se dio valor para hablarle: — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su voz sonó pastosa, baja y ronca.

Draco levantó la vista asombrado de escucharla. Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien verla despertar, el corazón le brincó de alegría. Se incorporó, sintiéndose torpe bajo los ojos soñolientos de Ginny, que parecían creer que se trataba de una alucinación.

Ella hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse en la cama, su cabello estaba suelto y enmarañado, probablemente tuviera lagañas y la cara marcada por la almohada.

—Estás babeando, ¿quién querría casarse contigo?

¡Oh! Él en serio estaba ahí, ¡era real!

Él corazón se le agitó.

La vergüenza le subió al rostro en forma en de sonrojo. Se pasó el dorso de la mano que no tenía el catéter por la boca, sobando un poco.

«…¿quién querría casarse contigo?».

¿Por qué tenía que haber elegido esas palabras? Se sintió aún más apenada, le daban ganas de meterse debajo las mantas blancas y no salir de ahí, pero entonces su cerebro la regresó al camino, recordándole lo importante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Esta vez su pregunta sonó más segura al escapar de sus labios resecos. Lo repasó con sus pupilas, su ropa estaba arrugada, se podía notar que había trasnochado.

Malfoy sonrió ante la reacción de Ginny, le gustaba ver un poco de color en ella. Era después de todo una buena señal, ella seguía viva.

—En lugar de las flores —respondió con simpleza.

Ginevra puso una mueca de confusión adorable. —¿Qué?

Acaso había caído en un hoyo como Alicia en el país de las maravillas y este era como el mundo al revés.

—Quería traerte flores, pero me dijeron que no.

Ella se quedó callada, evidentemente aún más confundida y su sonrojo se volvió intenso, tanto que rivalizaba con el color de su cabello.

La sonrisa de él se volvió atrevida. —Sé que soy atractivo y que te dejó enmudecida…

Ginny desvió sus ojos a la manta, sus puños se cerraron alrededor de ésta, mientras su expresión se apagaba. —¿Sabes qué es lo que tengo?

—Sí, anemia —respondió él, siendo el mejor mentiroso. Billy Weasley le había pedido que dijera eso si ella acaso le preguntaba, él había accedido sin preguntas.

Ella pareció aliviada cuando él dijo eso. Draco sintió como su corazón se oprimía aún más, ella no tendría por qué esconder de él su padecimiento, él tendría que poder hablar con ella de eso, pero eran muchas cosas que no pasarían.

—Debiste haber dejado de trabajar —dijo de forma severa, pero segundos después su rostro se fue suavizando sabiendo que su caso estaba más allá de dejar de trabajar—. Diggory dijo que te recuperarías si comes bien —Se volvió a recostar en la cama, acomodando su almohada—, así que más te vale hacerlo.

Ginevra dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al verlo, él no parecía tener la intención de irse. Sentirlo cerca y preocupado, le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para enfrentar esta nueva hospitalización. No sabía cómo es que había logrado entrar y estar con ella, pero era una historia que quería escuchar, sus hermanos seguro que habían dado el grito en el cielo.

Tomó el vaso de agua de la mesa de al lado humedeciendo primero sus labios antes de beber un poco. Apagada su sed, se volvió a acostar, sintiéndose fatigada.

—¿Quieres que le hable a una enfermera?

—No.

—¿A… tu familia?

—No.

Draco tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia ella, para verla y podía jurar que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y quiso creer que se debía a él.

Ginevra cerró sus ojos, era egoísta no querer que sus hermanos entraran sólo por poder estar un rato más con Draco, debería sentirse mal, pero… no era así, sentía mariposas.

_«¿Cuándo despierte de nuevo él estará aquí?»._

Quiso creer que sí y deseó que así fuera.

Malfoy la observó quedarse dormida. La enfermera pronto entraría a hacer su revisión y él le diría que ella había despertado por unos minutos.

***º*º*º**

_Amos Diggory apareció cuando se encontraba con Cedric en aquel vacío pasillo, observándolos con ojos analíticos._

—_Eres el joven que quiso entrar a ver a la señorita Weasley —asumió._

—_¿Usted…?_

—_Él es mi padre, es quién ha tratado a Ginny desde hace varios años —informó Cedric, recobrando su compostura._

_Malfoy se dirigió de inmediato a él. —Tiene que salvarla, sálvela —exclamó exasperado—. Soy rico, así que intente todo lo que pueda, yo asumiré los gastos —aseguró, tomándolo del brazo—. ¿Qué tal un trasplante? —dijo lo primero que se le venía a la mente, que pudiera ayudar a la chica, aunque era claro que le hacían falta los conocimientos médicos sobre su padecimiento._

_Amos lo miró con los ojos llenos de pesar, sus labios se jalaron en una mueca grave. A lo largo de su vida había aprendido a enfrentar esos momentos con los familiares de los pacientes y él aunque deseara no involucrarse sentimentalmente no podía, Ginny, era muy querida por la comunidad y por su familia, habían sido vecinos cuando Arthur y Molly aún vivían, la conocían desde siempre, por eso era tan difícil dar tan triste noticias._

_Se aclaró la garganta, buscando ablandar el nudo que tenía. —Es demasiado tarde._

_El alma se le fue hasta los pies. Draco lo soltó incapaz de asimilar aquellas palabras. Fue un golpe duro y profundo que lo desestabilizó por completo._

—_¡No! Ginevra sólo tiene… sólo tiene 17 años._

—_16 —corrigió Cedric—, ella sólo tiene 16 años, su cumpleaños es el 11 de agosto._

—_¿Qué? Pero… ella está en el último año._

—_Ella comenzó la escuela cuando Ron lo hizo._

_Draco había creído que Weasley era un tonto, que se había retrasado, pero no era así. ¿Cuántas cosas no sabía de ella? Era injusto, era cruel, ella debería poder vivir una larga vida._

_Malfoy se tambaleó, chocando contra el muro. _

_No podía ser posible._

_Él iba a perderla, incluso sin haberla tenido._

—_Ni siquiera le he dicho que me gusta —exhaló roto. _

_Billy, quién había salido de la habitación a ver lo que ocurría, se había topado con su madre adoptiva Andrómeda. Después de hablar un poco sobre Ginny, los dos habían ido en busca del doctor, para que autorizara un pase para Ted, quién estaba en la planta baja esperando._

—_¿Qué demonios has dicho? —cuestionó William, observando al sujeto que estaba a punto de escurrirse por la pared. ¿Acaso no era aquel que había hecho a su hermana enojar? Debía serlo, la descripción que le habían dado sus hermanos coincidía con él. _

_Andrómeda no lució sorprendida ante la confesión de su sobrino, era algo que ya había imaginado y entendido esa tarde cuando Draco había llegado al orfanato con Ginny. Se llevó la mano a la boca conteniendo una exclamación. Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos hinchados._

_La vida de su sobrino había estado llena de desgracias y su suerte no parecía cambiar. Tan joven y con heridas en carne viva. _

—_Ella no puede soportar la tristeza o la sorpresa. Amar la puede matar —explicó Amos, destrozando así lo que Draco había llegado a pensar que podría tener con ella—. Si ella llegará a sentir demasiada felicidad o emoción, su corazón no podría aguantarlo._

—_No. No puede ser. ¡Eso es una mierda! —explotó incapaz de poder seguir guardando aquella sensación espantosa que estaba acabando con él._

—_Draco —llamó Andrómeda, sujetándolo, atrapándolo en un abrazo que terminó de desarmarlo. Él lloró cargado de impotencia con el rostro escondido en su tía, en la primera mujer que le había ofrecido su calidez de madre, después de tantos años de no sentirla._

_Billy miró la escena consternado. Ese chico del cual sólo había escuchado malas cosas, estaba realmente sufriendo por su hermana._

—_¿Pasó algo? —cuestionó Amos, después de unos minutos._

—_Necesitamos un pase para Ted._

—_Entiendo, ¿está en la planta baja?_

—_Sí. _

—_Haré que una enfermera se lo haga llegar, pero recuerda mis indicaciones._

—_Sí, gracias._

_Draco se fue calmando, escuchando las palabras de su tía que lo llamaban a ser fuerte, a mantener la esperanza, a enfrentar aquel dolor con valor, por Ginny que aún estaba viva. _

—_Debo volver a la habitación —manifestó William. Aún no sabía qué pensar sobre ese chico, pero ahora lo que le importaba era estar al lado de su hermana._

—_Sí —respondió Dromeda._

—_Iré contigo —señaló Cedric, después de todo, de no haber sido interrumpido por Draco, estaría ahí._

—_Quiero verla —profirió Malfoy, alejándose de su tía, para poder ver directamente al pelirrojo. _

_Malfoy experimentó la misma sensación que había sentido cuando había conocido al otro hermano de la chica, pero estaba dispuesto a dar pelea, no se iba a dejar intimidad por ningún Weasley, por muy grandes que fueran. Se plantó frente a él, demostrando su obstinación._

—_Sólo pueden entrar familiares —repitió Cedric, buscando hacer que comprendiera las reglas del hospital._

—_No me iré de aquí y voy a conseguir verla, así tenga que pasar sobre ustedes._

—_Draco, por favor —pidió su tía, tomándolo del brazo._

—_No, yo tengo que verla y me importa un carajo que sólo puedan entrar sus familiares._

—_Es mejor que te calmes y vuelvas después —aconsejó Cedric._

—_No, ¡con una mierda…! _

—_Déjalo, puede pasar a ver a Ginny —intervino Billy, para asombro de los presentes, incluso él no podía creer que había terminado de decir eso, pero era así._

_Draco no esperó a que William cambiara de opinión, se desplazó con gran rapidez hasta la habitación de Ginny._

—_No sé si es correcto —confesó para Diggory y Andrómeda._

—_Eres un buen hombre —reconoció Dromeda._

—_Sólo espero que ella no quiera matarme cuando lo vea ahí._

—_No lo hará, le hará bien verlo._

—_Saben que no puede ser —barbotó Cedric, preocupado—, si eso sucediera… _

—_Estuve pensando… Ginny se está muriendo, ya no quiero decirle que hacer y que no, ella debería ser capaz de poder vivir lo que le resta de vida como ella lo desee, incluso si eso quiere decir que no quiere morir en el hospital y ella quiera estar con alguien._

***º*º*º**

Draco apenas se había apartado del lado de Ginny, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con William, mientras Dromeda y Ted entraban al cuarto. Había sido la conversación más incómoda que había tenido, casi se había hecho en sus pantalones. Ni siquiera se le había declarado a Ginny y ya tenía a su hermano mayor sobre él. Y el pensar que tenía muchos hermanos más lo hacía querer salir corriendo, pero por ella no lo hacía, porque era dónde quería estar, a pesar de lo que el médico había dicho y de que eso era aceptar vivir con más dolor del que ya sentía por su madre.

—Hey.

Fue sacado de su sueño, mientras era agitado por una gran mano. Abrió sus ojos, enfocado al responsable de que en ese momento quisiera usar sus puños, pero el sueño se le cortó al notar que quién se trataba.

—Tú… —Su tonó estaba inundado de recelo.

Charlie bufó divertido, era evidente que ese mocoso seguía molesto por la forma en que se habían conocido. —Estaré con ella, es mejor que salgas de aquí a orearte y comer algo.

—Yo no…

—Lo harás. Sal de aquí, come algo, duerme, báñate… o has con tu tiempo lo que se te dé la gana, luego podrás volver si así lo quieres —declaró sin darle opción a pensar que se lo estaba sugiriendo. Billy ya lo había puesto al tanto de la situación, al igual que a Percy, el cual estaba en contra de que ese desconocido estuviese metido ahí como si fuera un familiar. Ron estaba más o menos en la misma posición sino es que en una más cerrada y los gemelos, habían tomado las cosas más relajados.

Draco rumió un improperio, se levantó rápidamente sin querer seguir estando en desventaja en postura. Se enderezó alzando su rostro con mirada desafiante.

—Lo haré. —Pasó a su lado airado y antes de cerrar la puerta miró a Ginny, ella seguía dormida, luciendo tan frágil.

—Vaya chico, Ginny —le comentó a su hermana, rascando su ceja—. Puedo imaginar que vio él en ti, pero tú y yo tendremos una plática cuando despiertes, para qué me digas qué te gusto de ese niñato arrogante y malhumorado.

Se sentó en la silla y tomó la mano de su hermana, sobándola suavemente, buscando darle calor.

***º*º*º**

Tiempo después, Neville estaba en la planta baja de St. Mungo con Luna, Harry llegó con Hermione, reuniéndose con ellos.

—¿Hay alguna noticia? ¿Se puede entrar a verla?

—No, no se puede y está estable —respondió Neville—, pero…

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Hermione veloz.

—Al parecer Malfoy si logró ver a Ginny, a Ron no le pareció que él estuviera ahí y ahora ha salido a buscarlo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Por qué no lo detuvieron? —cuestionó Harry, dispuesto a ir en busca de su amigo.

—Pensamos que había subido a ver a Ginny, pero cuando Fred y George bajaron nos preguntaron por él y para entonces ya había pasado tiempo —explicó Neville con una mueca de culpabilidad.

—Justo ahora íbamos a ir a casa de Malfoy.

—Iré yo —anunció Harry—, es mejor que ustedes se queden.

—Te acompañaré —añadió su novia apresurada.

—Mejor quédate aquí —pidió.

—Yo lo acompañaré —anunció Neville, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Esto tranquilizó considerablemente a Hermione.

—Bien, avísame cualquier cosa —dijo con la frente fruncida.

—Lo haré.

—Por favor, no terminen peleando con Malfoy —añadió a manera de advertencia.

Harry no podía prometer nada, ya una vez se había peleado con Malfoy por Neville, claro que lo haría por Ron si fuese necesario. Él se acercó y le plantó un suave beso, antes de marcharse.

—Estarán bien —comentó Luna con una ligera sonrisa, enredando su brazo alrededor del de su amiga.

—Quisiera estar tan segura como tú.

—Vamos, sentémonos.

Hermione exhaló un cortó suspiro y avanzó con su amiga. Necesitaba enfocar su mente en otro asunto así que pensó en Ginny, después de todo estaban ahí por ella. —¿Cómo es qué Malfoy logró entrar? ¿Y cómo convenció a los chicos para que lo dejaran estar?

—Es el amor, está en el ambiente.

Ella parpadeó confusa, antes de trazar una sonrisa en su rostro. Era cierto, Ginny estaba interesada en él y él en ella, al parecer había subestimado lo que él sentía, quizás si había una oportunidad para ellos… tal vez si existían los milagros de amor, después de todo a ella le había pasado.

***º*º*º**

Pansy Parkinson estacionó su coche en la propiedad de los Malfoy, había decidido ir sola, así toda la atención de Draco estaría sobre ella y no con sus amigos. Además no deseaba ver a Blaise coqueteando con esa… pueblerina fea y que Draco se enojara por eso, le costaba creer que él pudiera estar interesado en esa.

¡Era imposible e inconcebible!

Tomó las bolsas que había llevado consigo. Le había dicho a Draco que arreglaría un poco aquel lugar y estaba dispuesta a tomar esa vieja casa como un proyecto personal, así tendría el pretexto perfecto para seguir yendo, al menos hasta que terminara el ciclo escolar y Draco volviera a Londres.

El clima había comenzado a mejorar, sin embargo el viento no y el frío apenas había disminuido unos grados. Recorrió el camino hasta la casa con sus lentes de sol puestos, tocó la puerta, pero nadie abrió así que no vio mal entrar. Buscó la llave de repuesto por todo el lugar encontrándola en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Hola, hay alguien! —Dejó su carga en el sillón, se quitó los lentes y la gabardina que traía. Subió y bajó por el lugar buscando al dueño, sabía que había estado ahí hace poco, había encontrado el baño lleno de vapor y su toalla mojada.

Tomó su celular, para llamarlo, no le tomó más que unos segundos hacerlo. Esperó tono a tono a que él respondiera, mientras pasaba su dedo por la chimenea, al menos el lugar no tenía una capa de polvo, un problema menos con el cual tratar. Inminentemente tuvo que colgar cuando el buzón de voz había entrado.

_«Quizás sólo salió a comprar algo para comer.»_

Resignada a esperar, comenzó a sacar las cosas que había llevado. Tenía un muestrario de la gama de colores y de algunas telas, que había creído que harían juego con el lugar para mandar a hacer las cortinas. También había llevado su _Ipad_, dónde tenía un programa que le ayudaría a decidir los accesorios, tipos de sillones y muebles para las habitaciones.

Estaba en eso cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió estrepitosamente, haciéndola respingar, pero al momento su susto quedó atrás, dando pasó a una gran alegría y sonrisa, se quedó quieta esperando ver a Draco, pero su animosidad se perdió al ver aparecer a un furioso pelirrojo que se dirigía a ella.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Maldito, da la cara!

Pansy dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, temiendo por primera vez desde la llegada de ese tipo.

Ron se detuvo de golpe al ver a la chica que semanas atrás había llegado a Hogwarts en un coche lujoso para ver a Malfoy, aquella vez había creído que era hermosa y ahora que la veía de cerca comprobaba que no se había equivocado. La sangre se le aglomeró en el rostro de vergüenza por su actitud agresiva, ella parecía estar a punto de correr por su vida.

Era un idiota la había asustado.

—Draco no está. —Logró decir en una sólo oración, para su asombro.

—No te voy a hacer daño —balbuceó, su cuerpo se relajó al igual que sus puños para que ella notará que decía la verdad—. Vengo a ver a Malfoy, tenemos algo pendiente.

—¿Qué es lo que le piensas hacer? —inquirió ahora preocupada por la integridad de Draco. Ese chico a primera vista no parecía ser una amenaza, pero ¿quién era ella para evaluar ese tipo de cosas? Ese pueblerino era un salvaje que entraba a casas ajenas a hacer escándalos.

—No creo que desees saberlo, es cosa de hombres.

Pansy tragó saliva, ese tipo quería golpear a Draco. Al darse cuenta de eso, fue como si le hubiesen acercado un encendedor, explotó. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡Debería denunciarte con la policía! ¡Venir a irrumpir en propiedad privada para agredir a sus habitantes, eso es un delito!

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Ron, poniendo una mueca de confusión ante el cambio de actitud de aquella chica que había pasado de ser una delicada e indefensa hermosura a una loca que gritaba en exceso— ¿Qué diablos te picó? ¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso estás en tus días?

Pansy se indignó de inmediato ante el desparpajo de ese vulgar pobretón, porque a leguas se veía que no era de buena posición económica, sólo tenía que echarle un vistazo a esa ropa que usaba pasada de moda.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Fuera de aquí pueblerino de quinta!

Ron frunció su entrecejo nuevamente molesto, sus ojos centellaron ante el insulto. —Con mucho gusto, ni quién quisiera quedarse y menos contigo, loca estirada de ciudad… Lavender tenía razón, seguro estás toda "_cirugiada_"… ni siquiera eres tan linda, eres más bien desabrida y con cara de perro, hasta mi rata Scabbers es más linda y educada que tú.

A Pansy se le cortó la respiración, las entrañas se le retorcieron y se encontró tremendamente ofendida como nunca por ese chico. —¡¿Qué?! —chilló escandalizada, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas rabiosas— ¡Patán! ¡Pueblerino apestoso! ¡Largo de aquí! —gritó comenzando a aventarle lo primero que alcanzaban sus manos— ¡Vete, barbaján!

—Claro que me largo, no quiero seguir soportando a una creída plástica. —Se dio media vuelta saliendo como un ventarrón de la casa.

Pansy sentía el enojo recorriendo sus venas, hizo un mohín espectacular, mientas gritaba. —¡Idiota!

Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma en su vida.

***º*º*º**

Draco fue a su casa directamente, tomó una ducha y salió poco después, dispuesto a comer un poco, no quería estar mucho tiempo fuera de St. Mungo, por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrirle a Ginny.

Estaba por entrar al _Caldero Chorreante, _cuando Ted Tonks lo interceptó, llevándolo al orfanato.

—Cuando quieras puedes venir a comer aquí —dijo Andrómeda, colocando un plato de comida frente a él.

Malfoy se quedó callado, observando a la mujer, parecía cansada y su rostro no mentía, era el sufrimiento de una madre lo que veía.

—En el orfanato tenemos 15 niños, no tenemos tanto personal, apenas unas personas y algunos voluntarios, por eso no puedo ausentarme por tanto tiempo.

—¿Tienes hijos?

—Sí, una hija, Nymphadora, es mayor que tú y está casada con un buen hombre, Remus Lupin, están esperando a su primer hijo —contó, con una sonrisa—, pero a todos los niños que han pasado por éste lugar los considero como mis hijos.

Draco había pasado de no tener familia a tenerla en un santiamén y en ese pueblo. Era algo difícil de digerir, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reclamarle a Snape por ocultarle todo ese tiempo esa información.

—También tienes un tío —agregó, como si hubiera adivinado lo que pasaba por su mente—. Sirius Black, él no se llevaba con tu padre y su relación con tu madre nunca fue la más cercana, por eso no sabías de él. Ya tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlo, es el padrino de Harry.

—¿Potter?

—Sí. Es una triste historia, Sirius se hizo cargo de Harry, después de que sus padres murieran.

Malfoy ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente algo filoso que decir, se quedó callado y pensativo.

Andrómeda lo observó, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba. Eran demasiadas cosas dramáticas y dolorosas para un chico de su edad. No era ingenua para creer que él se abriría con ella pronto, pero estaría para él, cuando llegara el momento.

***º*º*º**

Ginny despertó sintiéndose mareada, tardó unos minutos en ponerse al corriente con sus recuerdos. Se frotó la cara y buscó en la habitación, topándose con Draco dormido, su cabeza descansaba sobre sus brazos, recargado en el borde de la cama.

Su imagen la enterneció e hizo que su corazón se acelerara. La segunda vez que se había despertado él no había estado ahí, no esperaba que regresara. Se quedó quieta casi sin atreverse a respirar de más por no causar un movimiento que lo advirtiera de su estado.

Era tan extraño tenerlo ahí y a la vez maravilloso.

La cara se le encendía de sólo recordar la conversación que había tenido con Charlie, apretó sus ojos sin querer recordarlo, aunque sus labios mostraban una sonrisa que no iba con su estado de salud, pues era alegre y genuina.

La enfermera entró haciendo el suficiente ruido para traer del mundo de los sueños a Draco, que se enderezó de inmediato.

—Lo siento, debo revisar a la paciente.

—Entiendo —Se levantó aún medio aturdido por el sueño, fue entonces que sus ojos se encontraron con Ginny mirándolo con calidez.

Él quiso decir algo pero nada escapó de su boca, por lo cual sólo optó por salir de la habitación.

—Tienes un buen novio.

—Oh no… él no es mi novio —aclaró en murmullo.

—Se comporta como si lo fuera, ha estado aquí casi desde que fuiste internada. Incluso armó un escándalo para poder entrar al cuarto.

No eran noticias que ella no hubiera escuchado antes, Charlie se lo había dicho, pero seguía causando todo un revuelo en su interior escucharlas, incluso le daban ganas de reír y bailar, sin sentido ambas cosas.

—Lo siento, él a veces no sabe comportarse… debería pedirle que se vaya.

—¿Sabes? Nadie deja su vida de lado sólo por venir a estar en el hospital a pasar incomodidades y él lo hace por estar cerca de ti. Si ese chico no te quiere, entonces el mundo está equivocado sobre lo que es amor.

Ginny enrojeció hasta las raíces de su cabello, se tapó el rostro apenada. Y comenzó a creer que sus sueños podían volverse realidad, si él en verdad pudiera quererla un poco por el resto de la vida que le quedaba, moriría siendo feliz.

—Trata de calmarte o el médico me regañara por alterarte —pidió la enfermera, mientras le administraba su medicamento.

Ginevra asintió, lo último que quería es que Amos Diggory se molestara. No quería darle un motivo para impedirle las visitas o hacerla pasar más tiempo en St. Mungo.

***º*º*º**

Harry y Neville volvieron a St. Mungo, Luna y Hermione sonrieron aliviadas al verlos, enteros y sin golpes.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Potter se meció el cabello y le sonrió. —Nada, Malfoy no estaba en su casa, ahí sólo había una chica de ciudad malhumorada.

Hermione se quedó confundida, esperando que explicara.

—¿Y Ron? —inquirió Luna.

—Resulta que él sí estuvo ahí, al parecer hizo enojar a esa chica, no querrán saber lo que dice de él —añadió Neville, sentándose al lado, en la silla libre.

—¿Qué hacía esa chica ahí? —cuestionó con curiosidad Hermione, levantándose para ir con Harry.

—No lo sé, pero no paro de preguntarnos si sabíamos dónde estaba Malfoy —comentó Harry con una mueca.

—¿Saben dónde está Ron ahora? Aquí no lo hemos visto, ni a Malfoy, a menos de que hubieran pasado en algún momento en que nos distrajimos.

—Después de ir a casa de Malfoy, lo llame pero no contestaba, entonces llamé a Seamus y me dijo que Ron había ido a trabajar al taller.

—Menos mal —mencionó Hermione aliviada.

—Debe ser difícil para él estar trabajando —manifestó Neville, incluso para él era complicado hacer sus actividades pensando en que su mejor amiga estaba ahí muriendo.

—Eso lo ayuda a distraerse, estoy segura… aquí estaría como un león enjaulado —comentó Luna, jugando con su collar.

—Es cierto y con Malfoy aquí, eso sólo sería una bomba de tiempo —agregó Hermione.

—¿Por qué no vamos con él cuando salga del taller? —propuso Neville— Podríamos ir a cenar a un lugar.

—Esa es una buena idea.

—Hablando de comer, vamos aquí cerca, ¿por qué ustedes no han comido o sí? —inquirió Harry, cerrando su mano alrededor de la de Hermione.

—No, los estábamos esperando —pausó y frunció su ceño—, ¿ustedes ya comieron?

—Eh sí… —repuso apenado— Sirius nos invitó algo camino aquí.

—Entonces ustedes pagarán la comida de Luna y la mía, incluidos los postres —manifestó mirando con complicidad a su amiga, quién sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Pudieron ver a Ginny? —cuestionó Harry, mientras salían del edificio.

—No, Charlie vino y platicó con nosotras, dice que ella está bien y de buen humor.

—Es por el amor, se los dije —declaró Luna con sus grandes ojos brillando con alegría.

A Harry aún le costaba la idea de Ginny y Malfoy, por eso entendía a Ron y lo que estaba pasando.

—Harry, ¿pasa algo? —inquirió Hermione.

—Sólo pensaba —Le sonrió de forma ligera y ante la mirada interrogante, sólo atinó a besar su mejilla y apretar su mano—. Vamos.

***º*º*º**

Draco regresó al cuarto después de ver salir a la enfermera. Ginny estaba sentada en la cama, mirando a través de la ventana.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Lo estoy —le aseguró, girando su cabeza enganchando su mirada con la de él.

—Mentirosa, tienes que dejar de fingir.

Ella rompió el contacto, mientras sus labios se curveaban.

—Y tú deberías ir a tu casa a dormir.

Draco se tensó. ¿Acaso ella no lo quería ahí? —Estoy bien.

—¿Ahora quién es el mentiroso? —preguntó ella con burla.

La puerta se abrió atrayendo la atención de ambos, el olor de comida lleno el cuarto.

—Debes comerte todo —anunció la mujer, colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa de alimentación que le acercó a Ginny—. Debe encargarse de eso —indicó dirigiéndose a Draco, antes de salir.

Ginevra hizo un gesto de desacuerdo nada más al ver lo que le habían llevado de comer, ella deseaba unos buenos platillos hechos por su mamá, esa comida sí que la haría sentirse saludable, no este conjunto de cosas blandas.

—Ya has oído Weasley.

—No lo he hecho, yo no escuche nada de nada.

—No harás esa clase de juego infantil conmigo, come tu papilla Weasley.

Malfoy la observó enarcando su ceja, estaba por ir a su lado cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, esta vez se trataba de Cedric, una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Ginny.

—Pasé a ver cómo estabas —comentó pasando su mirada divertida de uno a otro, antes de concentrarse en el expediente que llevaba de la chica. Se acercó a revisar el pie que tenía el suero y las soluciones.

—¿Podrías hacer que la comida sea buena? —pidió utilizando sus ojos suplicantes.

—Si has recuperado tu humor, es que vamos por buen camino —comentó contento—. Veré que puedo hacer con la comida —añadió pasando con cariño su mano por el flequillo rojo.

Draco los miró ceñudo, hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido. No le gustaba quedar en segundo plano y no le agradaba que otro la hiciera sonreír. Cedric posó sus ojos en él, ampliando su sonrisa al descubrir los celos de Malfoy.

—Gracias —murmuró risueña, percibiendo como la irritación de Malfoy crecía.

—Por ahora come esto, necesitas de la comida para fortalecer tu cuerpo —mencionó poniéndose serio—, vendré a verte más tarde.

Ginny asintió, observándolo partir. No necesitaba mirar hacia su acompañante para saber que estaba echando chispas, hasta su lugar llegaban sus ondas negativas. —¿Estás molesto?

—No —graznó—, es mejor que comas.

—A la orden amo —repuso con sarcasmo, tomó la cuchara y respiró profundo. Tendría que imaginarse que aquello era el mejor banquete.

_«Vamos, tengo que hacerlo… por salir de aquí.»_

***º*º*º**

Pansy había tenido un horrible día, nada había salido como lo había planeado, primero Draco parecía que había sido tragado por la tierra, luego había aparecido ese patán pelirrojo y por si fuera poco, esos otros dos pueblerinos que no le habían dicho nada sobre Draco.

Sabía que algo pasaba, era más que obvio, averiguarlo no sería sencillo y francamente esa noche ya no deseaba otra cosa que salir de ahí e ir a su casa y eso hubiera hecho de no ser porque su coche estaba atascado y con una llanta ponchada.

¿Podía tener más mala suerte?

Ahora estaba ahí, medio congelándose en medio de la nada, tratando de contactar a Blaise o Theo, pero esos dos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo con Draco, ninguno estaba disponible.

Desesperada marco al número de emergencia, pero ahí sólo le dieron un número de una grúa en el pueblo, pero nadie contestaba tampoco.

Se recargó en su coche con las lágrimas bordeando sus ojos verdes, pateó su coche pero eso sólo arruinó su calzado y le produjo un dolor en su píe.

—¡Eso fue brillante! ¡Espero que no hayas rayado la pintura!

Pansy alzó su rostro de golpe, buscando aquella voz que se burlaba de ella, topándose a ese estúpido pelirrojo en una vieja camioneta con otros dos idiotas que se estaban riendo de ella.

La indignación la hizo erguirse, buscando mostrarse fuerte. —¡Imbécil!

Ron rió divertido. —No deberías insultar a la única persona que puede ayudarte a solucionar tu problema.

—Yo insulto a quién se me dé la gana y quién te ha pedido tu ayuda, no la necesito… —exclamó rabiosa, dándose la vuelta para no tener que verlo.

Dean y Seamus silbaron, riendo.

—La has hecho enojar, Ron —comentó Seamus con mofa.

—La hiciste sacar las garras, se ve que no sabes tratar a las chicas de ciudad —añadió Dean.

—Idiota, como si tú supieras hacerlo —resopló de mala forma—, además ella no se comporta como una chica normal, es una arpía.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí —dijo envalentado Dean—. Hey hermosa, ¿quieres ayuda?

Pansy estaba completamente tensa, mientras más buscaba controlar su rabia más su cuerpo temblaba. Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, ladeó su cuerpo y concentró todo su enfado en su mirada. —¡Lárguense par de payasos pobretones!

Ron alcanzó a ver sus lágrimas brillar a la luz de la luna, quiso que aquello no le importara pues ella era una mocosa malcriada que sólo había tenido malos tratos para él, pero su imagen hizo que su estómago se retorciera. Se quedó callado, escuchando a su espalda las burlas de sus amigos y en ese instante aquello ya no le pareció correcto, después de todo ese chica estaba ahí sola en medio del camino.

Odio sentirse así por ella y odio más que su consciencia lo molestara, pero lo cierto es que podía irse de ahí, no sería lo correcto y menos porque ella era una chica, odiosa pero una chica al final de todo.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la vieja puerta con un rechinido. Se bajó para desconcierto de Dean y Seamus.

—Váyanse, los veré después —acotó, tomando una maleta de herramientas de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Seamus.

—No.

—Quieres quedarte con ella —acusó Dean—, no te culpo, pero saldrás raspado.

—No es eso —rumió hosco—. Largo.

—Como quieras, matador.

—Suerte con la potra.

Ronald torció sus labios incomodó, esos y sus bocotas. Se giró cuando sus ojos ya no alcanzaron a ver más los focos traseros de la camioneta. Pansy se había quedado extrañamente callada y eso para él era una mala señal.

Rodeó el coche para encontrarse con ella, acomodada cerca de la puerta del copiloto, abrazándose a sí misma.

Viéndola así no le parecía más una molestia, al contrario. Se jaló el cabello cuando pasó su mano por su cabeza, buscando despejarla de pensamientos absurdos. Dirigió su vista al auto, haría lo que tenía que hacer y después se iría.

—¿Tienes llanta de repuesto?

—No quiero tu ayuda —masculló sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Pues no creo que tengas otras opciones, ¿o sí?

—Las tengo, pronto vendrán por mí…

—¿Desde la ciudad? —inquirió guasón— ¿Sabes cuántas horas tendrías que esperar? Créeme no querrás quedarte aquí entrada la noche.

—Entonces, dame un número de servicio de grúas, donde si atiendan —contestó elevando su cara con arrogancia, clavando sus ojos llorosos en él.

Ron sintió un vuelco en su panza, su aliento se quedó dentro de su pecho. Se veía tan vulnerable, que no creería que se trataba de la misma chica con la que había sostenido una acalorada discusión.

Pansy jamás pensó que ese chico tuviera una mirada así, era como el mar, transparente y sincera. Sintiéndose expuesta y evaluada, se movió incomoda, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a su otro pie.

—¿Me lo dirás o no?

Ron se sacudió la cabeza y apartó sus ojos de aquella citadina. —De nada serviría que te lo diera, las grúas han ido al pueblo vecino, al parecer hubo un accidente allá y fueron a apoyarlos.

—¿Todas?

—No es como si hubiera un ejército de grúas, esto es un pueblo, nunca se han necesitado tantas.

Pansy estaba completamente turbada, allá iba su mejor opción. —No…no puede ser, lo estás inventando.

Él soltó un resoplido de risa. —¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque… porque quieres molestarme, estás disfrutando con lo que me está pasando… quieres vengarte.

—Tú en verdad estás loca —contestó agrio.

—¡Deja de decirme así!

—Pues deja de comportarte así, acepta que soy el que te ayudará.

—No… Draco… él vendrá a ayudarme.

Ronald no pudo contener la risa seca. —¿Malfoy? ¿Estás confiando en Malfoy? Creo que ya es hora que te des cuenta que él no hará eso.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si él muy maldito estaba con su hermana. ¿Acaso esta chica tenía una relación con él? Si descubría que estaba jugando con las dos le retorcería el cuello.

—¡Él lo hará! —gritó, aunque sabía que no era así.

—Claro… entonces no voy a perder mi tiempo estando aquí, teniendo otras cosas por hacer más importantes —comenzó a andar y Pansy no se sintió nada tranquila con él alejándose a cada paso.

Miró alrededor, no había nada cerca y estaba oscuro, su celular no tenía ninguna notificación de sus amigos, su ansiedad creció y haciendo de tripas corazón habló: —Espera.

Weasley se detuvo, su boca se movió para mostrar una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Yo… yo… si tengo una llanta, está en el maletero. —Se apresuró a quitar el seguro, para poder abrir el compartimiento.

Ronald regresó, para ver como ella trataba de sacar el objeto.

— Hazte a un lado —señaló y con un poco de fuerza tiró de la llanta para sacarla, dejándola cerca de él sobre el camino, se puso de cuclillas y la examinó—. Servirá —dijo, sacudiendo sus manos. Abrió la maleta que había llevado consigo, buscando lo que necesitaría—. Enciende las luces de seguridad del coche.

Pansy frunció el ceño e hizo lo que le pedía. —¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que haces? —

le dijo al verlo intentar quitar el tapón de la llanta— Este coche vale mucho.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser odiosa? Estoy seguro que sé más que tú, trabajo en un taller… además no necesito que me eches en cara tu riqueza, sólo mantén la boca cerrada mientras hago esto.

—¡Oye, no necesitas ser grosero! Yo no te pedí que hicieras esto, ¿recuerdas? —farfulló con las manos en la cintura.

Ron bajó la llave de cruz y la miró con las cejas unidas. Al menos ya no estaba llorando, ahora volvía esa chica que parecía una flor peligrosa.

—Si vas a estar interrumpiéndome a cada momento nunca voy a acabar y estoy seguro que tú también quieres que termine. —Se levantó y se quitó la sudadera de cierre, no quería que se ensuciara, la puso en el techo del coche y volvió a su posición de cuclillas frente a la llanta.

Pansy resopló con enfado. ¡Vaya sujeto, hacía que la sangre le hirviera!

Lo observó volver a trabajar con los brazos descubiertos. No entendía para que se había quitado su sudadera, estaba haciendo mucho frío como para estar así.

—Si vas a estar sólo mirándome al menos hazme el favor de sostener la lámpara —añadió, sintiéndose nervioso por esos ojos verdes.

—Yo no…

—La lámpara está en la maleta —cortó su diálogo.

Pansy apretó su mandíbula y se dispuso a buscar lo que él le pedía, apenas y tocó las cosas con las puntas de sus dedos. El temor a ensuciarse marcó su lindo rostro.

—No la encuentro.

Ron desvió sus ojos hacia la maleta, observando cómo es que ella la estaba buscando. —No la vas a encontrar haciendo eso, tienes manos, utilízalas como debe ser.

—¿Qué…? —Lo siguiente que supo es que él había tomado su mano obligándola a remover las herramientas, ella buscó zafarse, pero su agarre era fuerte y se sentía como un hierro candente, parecía que su piel estaba hecha de fuego… ahora entendía cómo es que no sentía el frío. Él la hizo cerrar su mano alrededor de la lámpara.

—Ahí la tienes, no fue tan difícil, verdad —rumió soltándola, quedándose con la sensación de aquella piel suave bajo su tacto.

Pansy estaba pasmada, se enderezó con la mirada perdida en él, aún podía sentir su calor sobre su mano y su fuerza también. Todos los hombres que había conocido la habían tratado como si fuera de porcelana y él, él la había tocado como si fuera cualquier cosa menos frágil.

—¿Vas a prenderla o no sabes utilizarla?

Él corazón se le agitó de forma violenta, ante aquel tono grave. Ella tragó en seco y con la mano temblorosa apretó el botón.

Ronald buscó concentrarse en su tarea, pero no le era sencillo… ella chica estaba logrando perturbarlo en verdad. Tal vez era porque jamás había tratado con alguien como ella, rica, fina… hermosa, malcriada y desesperante.

Finalmente después de unos minutos logró remover el tapón y fue por los birlos, no fue necesario que se parara sobre la llave para aflojarlos. Pansy vio hipnotizada como sus brazos se tensaban sobre la herramienta cuando hacia fuerza, incluso su rostro se ponía rígido dejando de lado los rasgos infantiles, luciendo más masculino.

Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, alejó con molestia la mirada, recordándose que ese chico no era más que un pueblerino horrible.

Ron dejó de lado la llave de cruz y fue por el gato, buscó el lugar exacto para colocarlo y levantar el coche unos 15 cm sobre el suelo. Quitó la llanta ponchada, jalándola hacía él, la ubicó en dónde no le estorbara y fue por la llanta de refacción y la puso empujándola hasta el fondo, insertando todos los birlos en cada uno de los orificios.

Extrañado por el silencio buscó a la chica, notando que no estaba mirándolo y no le extrañaba era obvio que no le agradaba, eso le produjo un malestar que se obligó a refundirlo, a él qué más le daba.

Terminó su labor y guardó todas sus herramientas. —Ya puedes apagar la lámpara.

Pansy volvió en sí, dejando atrás el extraño tren de pensamientos que la habían invadido, hizo lo que él pidió y se la entregó, cuidando que sus manos no volvieran a tocarse.

—Echa a andar el coche, lo empujaré para que pueda salir del bache —mandó, sacudiendo sus manos de la tierra.

—Tengo gel antibacterial —le comentó al observar lo que estaba haciendo.

Ron la miró con gesto raro, ¿para qué querría eso él?

Pansy no esperó su respuesta, abrió su coche y buscó en su bolsa. —Úsalo, aunque después tendrás que lavarte las manos.

Ronald se quedó con la botella en las manos, mientras ella corría al interior de su coche. Miró el objetó y lo apretó en su puño.

_«No sé para qué me da esto, no es como si mi suciedad fuera a alcanzarla.»_

Con bilis guardó la botella en su pantalón y se dispuso a empujar el coche, desquitando ahí su enfado, logrando sacarlo del hoyo.

Pansy se detuvo unos metros adelante, observando la figura del chico por el retrovisor, sintiendo una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago.

Ron sacó la botella la usó por tonto que le pareciera y tomó su sudadera. Tocó con sus nudillos el vidrio de la puerta del copiloto, dejó caer la botella de gel en el interior. —Es mejor que vayas por el otro camino, éste está lleno de baches y no manejes a alta velocidad, necesitaras cambiar la llanta en cuanto puedas y pide que te calibren las cuatro.

Ella cabeceó apenas entendiendo lo que él decía, ella no sabía nada de eso, su chofer se encargaba de todo eso.

—Bien, adiós.

Pansy abrió su boca, pero ni una sola palabra de agradecimiento logró salir. Lo vio andar colocándose su sudadera y echándose sobre el hombro su maleta, se mordió el labio y tocó su claxon casi sin pensarlo.

Ronald se detuvo y se giró con una mueca de confusión. Ella avanzó y se estacionó a un lado de él.

—Yo… no sé cuál es el otro camino —dijo para su sorpresa y era cierto, no sabía ni siquiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Weasley se llevó una mano a su cabeza, rascándola, tratando de encontrar una forma de explicarle que no fuera complicada.

—Necesitas tomar la siguiente desviación, no la de la izquierda, la de la derecha y esa te sacará a otro camino ahí debes ir hasta el retorno, luego dar vuelta en "u"…

—Espera no entendí, podrías esperar a que lo programe en el GPS…

—No te saldrá ahí —respondió y era verdad, no eran caminos establecidos después de todo.

—Entonces puedes dibujarme un mapa.

—¿Dibujar? No… abre la puerta.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella descolocada.

—Iré contigo —aseguró y ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pues esos significaba pasar más tiempo con ella y era lo que menos quería, en serio.

Pansy respiró a fondo sintiendo un vuelco violento en su corazón, apretó el botón y él pudo abrir la puerta. Se metió de un sólo movimiento.

—Andando —mencionó, asegurando su cinturón.

Pansy quitó el freno de mano y siguió, buscando concentrarse en el camino, encendió la radio para no tener que soportar el silencio y justo en ese momento terminaba una canción y empezaba otra "_Apologize_" de One Republic.

Alargó su mano para el botón del volumen, justo al momento en que Ron lo hacía, logrando que sus dedos se rozaran, apartando los dos la mano al instante como si el contacto lo hubiera quemado.

—Me gusta esa canción —dijo tratando de romper la incomodidad que se había formado.

—Es buena —reconoció Ron, aunque él la creía más que eso—. Esa es la desviación —indicó mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su rodilla siguiendo el ritmo, notando lo mal que manejaba esa chica—. Terminaras arruinado tu coche.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién te enseñó a manejar?

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Yo manejo bien —aseguró, alzando su barbilla con seguridad.

—¿Quién te enseñó? —repitió, tocando su ceja con impaciencia.

—Una amiga, ¿qué importa eso?

—Una chica enseñándole a otra chica. ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! —mencionó con sarcasmo.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Acaso eres misógino?

—¿Qué? No… claro que no, pero si te hubiese enseñado un hombre… manejarías bien.

—Tonterías, lo hago bien.

—Te haré otro favor y me haré uno a mí, pues estoy en tu auto y básicamente eso quiere decir que en tus manos y pies —acotó serio.

—¿Qué? Yo no…

—Oh sí y mejor concéntrate, te enseñaré la técnica de doble embrague apenas lleguemos a una calle pavimentada.

Tardó en explicarle y que ella comprendiera, de hecho no estaba seguro que lo hubiera hecho del todo, pero estaban a punto de alcanzar la salida del pueblo y él tenía que bajarse ahí.

—Lo conseguiré.

—Suerte con eso —comentó casi con burla.

—Lo haré —afirmó determinada.

—Déjame ahí —señaló un descanso en la carretera.

—¿Cómo volverás?

—Estoy acostumbrado a caminar —respondió con simpleza, soltando el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qué tan lejos queda tu casa?

—No voy a mi casa, te lo dije, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Oh…

Ron se estiró un poco y la miró de refilón, ahora que las cosas no estaban tan tensas entre ellos, se sentía bien estar con ella y eso era una locura.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Malfoy?

—¿Por qué te importa? —respondió mirándolo directamente.

—Me importa porque involucra a mi hermana, ¿estás con él? digo… ¿ustedes…?

Pansy sintió un dolor colarse en su corazón, Draco una vez más había elegido a otra chica en lugar de ella y ni siquiera se estaba poniendo a pensar que era de ese pueblo, además de quién podía resultar ser, lo cual era obvio.

—No —murmuró y no podía creer que estaba dejando escapar la oportunidad de arruinarle su romance a Draco o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo con esa chica.

Weasley esbozó una sonrisa, satisfecho con la respuesta. —Al menos no estás tan loca como creía.

—¿Qué?

—Si no te gusta Malfoy, eso es una buena señal, ahora comienzas a caerme bien.

—Eres un pesado.

—Lo mismo pienso de ti la mayoría del tiempo.

—Apenas hemos hablado unas palabras y tú eres el que ha sido horrible conmigo, nunca nadie me ha dicho tantas cosas desagradables como tú, él loco aquí eres tú y además anormal… y…

—¿Pobre? — profirió por ella— Sí, lo soy… y perdone que no la tratara como se merece majestad —agregó con mofa y molestia.

—No quiero pelear contigo —musitó después de un pesado silencio.

—Bien, me largo. —Puso su mano en la manija.

—Espera… no sé tu nombre.

Él se volvió con una expresión turbada plasmada en su rostro pecoso. —No creí que quisieras saberlo, pensé que preferías seguir llamándome "pueblerino de quinta".

Pansy apartó la mirada deseando darse contra el volante, por las dos cosas, debía haberlo dejado bajar y terminar de una buena vez con eso.

—Me hiciste enojar, llegaste despotricando contra Draco y luego dijiste esas cosas sobre mí… y lo de la rata…

Ron explotó en risas al recordar eso, logrando que Pansy arrugara su nariz y ladeara su cara con disgusto.

—Había olvidado que había dicho eso.

—Pues yo no.

Él temblaba esporádicamente por la risa, que Pansy encontró divertida con aquel bajo tono que la atraía como si fuera una melodiosa canción. Sus mejillas se colorearon, volteó su cara hacia el camino, clavando sus uñas con perfecta manicura en el volante.

—Puedes al menos fingir que sientes lo que dijiste.

Ron calló abruptamente. —Estaba enojado —se justificó, sobando su nuca, nunca había sido su intensión hacerla sentir mal—, si sirve de algo no creo que estés operada.

Ella lo miró de soslayo. —Pero crees que soy linda.

—¡Demonios, claro que lo creo!

Sus palabras le sacaron una sonrisa a Pansy, incluso tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para no parecer muy feliz por ello.

Ron se avergonzó apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dejado salir. —Bueno… no estás mal, aunque… eres algo malhumorada.

Pansy frunció su ceño y giró su cuello de forma violenta para mirarlo. —Tú en verdad no sabes tratar a una chica ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Eres un tonto —susurró.

—Oh rayos… no te entiendo —dijo dejando caer sus hombros—. Es mejor que me vaya de cualquier forma —Abrió la puerta dejando que el aire frío llenara el coche, la cerró y se quedó de pie frente a él. Pansy bajó el vidrio y él se asomó— ¿Por qué no te has ido?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ronald… Ron Weasley.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios rosados. —Adiós Weasley.

El coche avanzó y él lo miró alejarse con una mezcla de emociones. —No me dijo el suyo.

Ronald fue al hospital, topándose con Malfoy, pero por increíble que pareciera ni una pelea ocurrió. Lamentablemente Ron ya no alcanzó a ver despierta a su hermana, estaba deseando hablar con ella en verdad. Lo que si pudo hacer fue hablar con sus amigos que habían ido a buscarlo, pero él apenas les había dicho dos cosas sobre dónde había estado todo ese tiempo.

***º*º*º**

Draco despertó a mitad de la noche, se levantó de la cama para estirar los músculos, anduvo por la habitación antes de volver cerca de Ginny, se quedó ahí mirándola dormir suavemente por un largo rato.

No podía creer que ella fuera a morir, cada vez que la miraba, veía a una chica alegre que merecía vivir y sin embargo su tiempo se estaba agotando.

Odiaba la sensación de pérdida, de no ser capaz de hacer nada.

Las primeras horas después de la noticia habían sido de shock, las siguientes de negación, después de asimilación y en cuanto eso había pasado. Su cerebro había vuelto a conectarse, anestesiando su dolor temporalmente y con ello había comenzado a pensar con claridad.

Entonces había empezado a hacer llamadas, buscando encontrar a alguien que pudiera decirle que todos en Ottery St. Catchpolese equivocaban y que había opciones para ella, que no estaba condenada a morir, pero lo cierto era que al correr los días y al escuchar las mismas noticias de voz de desconocidos supo que estaba frente a algo con lo que no podía luchar y no podía pagar con dinero.

Aborrecía ser débil y no tener el control de la situación.

Frotó su cara larga, respiró profundamente una y otra vez hasta que sintió que había vuelto a dominar su sentimentalismo.

Se acercó a ella pasando sus dedos suavemente por su pómulo. Ella apenas y notó su caricia, en verdad tenía el sueño pesado o quizás eran los medicamentos que la hacían permanecer la mayoría del tiempo dormida. Acomodó su manta, ella siempre se destapaba.

Eran muchas pequeñas cosas las que había aprendido de ella en ese tiempo. Como que no soportaba estar ahí, que era quisquillosa con la comida del hospital, pero aún así la comía. Solía ser gruñona cuando despertaba y siempre tenía una cara graciosa al hacerlo. Tenía una capacidad asombrosa para llevarse bien con todo el personal del hospital que entraba a verla. Sí estaba nerviosa mordisqueaba un poco sus uñas.

No habían hablado mucho, en realidad apenas habían tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, ella no permanecía mucho tiempo despierta y cuando lo estaba, comía, conversaba con cualquiera de sus hermanos que estuviera ahí o su tía Andrómeda y Ted, y las enfermeras se ocupaban de su aseo así como del de la habitación.

A esas alturas todos pensarían que ya había sido capaz de hablar con ella de sus sentimientos, pero no era así, esperaría que ella saliera para hacerlo. Ginny tampoco lo había presionado, de hecho sólo lo molestaba con que fuera a la escuela y dejara de ponerla como pretexto para no asistir.

Neville le había aconsejado que no lo pospusiera. Si, había caído así de bajo como para hacer de ese amante de la plantas sin vida social, su confidente. En realidad era con el único con el que podía hablar libremente, después de todo, él había sido el que lo había mantenido al tanto la ocasión anterior que Ginny había estado en St. Mungo.

Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Blaise o Theodore y a Pansy apenas le había respondido un par de mensajes, sabía que había estado en su casa, era difícil no saberlo con todo lo que había dejado ahí y con su gran cantidad de llamadas.

Volvió a la cama, cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca con los ojos clavados en el techo, así lo sorprendió el sueño, pensando en ella, en él… en ellos, en la muerte.

***º*º*º**

Malfoy abrió sus ojos, se sacudió el sueño antes de ver hacia la cama de Ginny, pero al verla vacía se levantó como rayo, terriblemente asustado. La buscó por todos lados, pero al no encontrarla volvió a la cama, se había quitado el catetér y había pequeñas manchas de sangre por el piso y las mantas.

De inmediato dio avisó a las enfermeras, las cuales llamaron a los médicos. Había puesto a todo el personal de St. Mungo a buscar a Ginny.

—No es tu culpa, no es la primera vez que ella se escabulle —comentó Cedric, dándole un apretón en el hombro. Era obvio que estaba vuelto loco, nadando entre la preocupación y la desesperación.

—¡Con mil demonios, claro que lo ha sido! ¡Estaba ahí! ¡No debí haberme dormido!

—Tranquilízate o tendré que ponerte un calmante.

Draco le disparó una mirada violenta. —¡Que no te das cuenta el peligro que corre!

—Lo hago, pero ella está mejor…

—¡No lo suficiente!

—Es cierto, pero….

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —inquirió Billy con cara pálida y angustiada.

—Ginny volvió a hacer una de las suyas.

—¿Huyo de nuevo?

—Sí.

—Diablos, esa niña… —exclamó, pasando su mano por su cabeza.

—Es mi culpa.

—No lo es, no eres al único que le ha sucedido, nos ha pasado a todos, ella es muy astuta y escurridiza. Ya debes saber que no le gusta estar internada, de seguro se sintió mejor y decidió irse —explicó William, compadeciéndose de Draco, era evidente que se veía que se sentía responsable.

—Ya le hemos avisado a la policía, "Ojoloco" dará con ella —anunció con seguridad Cedric.

—¿Ese quién es? —interrogó Draco, frunciendo su frente.

—Es el encargado de la policía de Ottery St. Catchpole, su nombre es Alastor Moody, pero todos por aquí lo conocen como "Ojoloco", le dicen así porque tiene un ojo de vidrio, se ha enfrentado a varios delincuentes resultando con heridas graves que le han pasado una cara factura a su cuerpo, es algo paranoico pero es el mejor en su trabajo.

_«Lo que faltaba, más locos en este pueblo.» _

Casi, en verdad casi, había logrado olvidar que vivía en un lugar que rayaba en lo absurdo. Era como la versión barata y pobre de Wonderland.

Ya había escuchado suficiente, saldría de ahí y la encontraría así tuviera que buscarla por debajo de las piedras.

—¿A dónde rayos vas?

—No es obvio… voy a buscarla, no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada —informó áspero, sin siquiera detenerse o girarse.

La mandíbula de William se apretó, su cuerpo estaba tenso y rígido, pero no podía dejar que la incertidumbre dominara sus actos, debía mantenerse sereno para pensar con claridad.

—Es tan cabeza dura como mi hermana.

—Tal vez por eso se gusten.

—No me recuerdes eso ahora.

Cedric soltó una risa breve y desganada. —Pensé que ya lo habías digerido.

—No por completo, y creo que nunca lo haré, es mi hermana pequeña… y este mocoso mimado le robó el corazón, ¿por qué diablos no sigue jugando con muñecas?

Diggory sonrió ante sus palabras. —Pensé que lo degollarían vivo.

—Aún estamos considerándolo, aunque no se lo digas a ella ni a Andrómeda —añadió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a serlo del todo.

—¿A dónde crees que haya ido?

—No lo sé, no creo que haya ido al orfanato, Andrómeda ya me hubiera llamado, tampoco creo que este con Percy o Charlie, tiene que estar en otro lugar…

***º*º*º**

Ginny iba en un autobus caminó a Londres, se sentía mejor, lo suficiente como para hacer esa locura. Desde que se había enterado que iba a morir había hecho una lista de personas que deseaba ver y con la cuales quería tener una conversación de despedida.

Su tía Muriel era una de ellas, se había prometido que no volvería después de lo que había pasado la ocasión anterior, pero lo cierto es que ella no quería morir sin decirle un par de cosas.

Lamentaba haberse ido así, pero no podía haberlo hecho de otra forma. Sus hermanos no la hubieran dejado y mucho menos Draco. Había sido una suerte que él estuviera tan cansado, eso le había facilitado todo.

Seguramente no tardaría en darse cuenta que se había fugado y estaba segura de que estaría enojado como el infierno. Ese pensamiento hizo que sus labios se alzaran con una sonrisa.

Se acurrucó en el asiento y recargó su cabeza en el vidrio, rindiéndose al agotamiento, dejando que sus parpados cayeran, descansaría un poco o tal vez hasta que el camión llegara a la estación.

***º*º*º**

La vieja tía Muriel se encontraba barriendo la entrada de su casa, ese día se había levantado con el ánimo de hacerlo. Estaba por ir a buscar el recogedor, cuando notó la presencia de su sobrina, la cual le produjo un revuelo en la panza.

—Otra vez tú. No puedo creerlo… y con peor semblante que antes, ya te he dicho que no tengo dinero para mantener hijos de vagos.

—Yo…

—Habla de una buena vez chiquilla, dime cuánto es que esperas obtener de mí.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Ginny. —¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? ¿Qué le hemos hecho? ¿Qué le he hecho yo para que piense lo peor de mí? No sabe lo mal que la pase por usted, por sus palabras despiadadas… ¿acaso no llevamos la misma sangre? Dinero, usted sólo habla de eso como si fuera lo más valioso que tiene aún por encima de su familia, es usted la que pierde, no nosotros… me costó entender esto, pero usted es tan egoísta que prefirió no convivir más con nosotros creyendo que la desfalcaríamos, cuando lo que nosotros necesitábamos era amor, porque sabe qué… sabemos trabajar, sabemos ganarnos la vida.

Calló sintiendo su garganta ardiendo, esperaba que después de decirle todas esas cosas, la pesadez en su pecho mejoraría pero no era así, había sido una tonta.

—Creí que se arrepentiría pero estaba equivocada —añadió con la voz quebrada—. La única que se está haciendo daño aquí soy yo y sabe qué, no voy a seguir con esto… es la última vez que la veré y no volveré a pensar en usted, la perdono por rechazarnos y perdóneme si en algún punto llegue a odiarla, porque a mí… me gustaría ir al cielo.

Se pasó el antebrazo por la cara, limpiando sus lágrimas con coraje. —Estoy muriendo y preferiría mil veces estar embarazada, pero no es así.

Se dio vuelta con el cuerpo sacudiéndosele de la intensidad de sus emociones, sabía que eso le haría mal, pero lo había hecho, había cerrado ya ese capítulo con su tía. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que sus piernas no resistieron más y tuvo que recargarse en un muro, se deslizó aún llorando.

Sacó su teléfono, encendiéndolo, marcándole a una persona que sabía no estaría molesta con ella en esos momentos.

***º*º*º**

Draco había peinado el pueblo de norte a sur, de este a oeste. Nadie sabía nada de ella y él se estaba enloqueciendo por no saber qué le había pasado y si estaba bien. Regresó al hospital, topándose a todos los Weasley reunidos, sus compañeros de clase, su tía Andrómeda y Ted, junto con otro puño de personas que no conocía.

Él corazón dio un golpe violento en su pecho y se le fue hasta la garganta.

_«Está muerta.» _

No podía pensar en otra cosa ni siquiera en respirar, ver tanta gente reunida con esas caras, era como el prefacio de una mala noticia.

—Draco —llamó Dromeda, acercándose con paso veloz a él—, ¿estás bien?

—¿Q-qué… qué está pasando? —Su voz sonó temerosa.

—Alguien la vio subir a un autobús a Londres —respondió Moody, analizando al muchacho con su único ojo.

—¿Qué? —exhaló casi con alivio aunque aún no sabía realmente nada, pero al menos no estaba muerta— ¿Por qué iría allá?

—Ron tiene una teoría —comentó Hermione, notando su estado anímico.

—Díselo —apuró Harry, dándole un golpe a Ron en las costillas.  
—Creo que fue con nuestra tía Muriel.

—¿Y por qué diablos siguen aquí? —explotó, sintiendo un golpe de energía, impulsado por su angustia y su enojo al ver su pasividad.

—Quieto —mandó un hombre alto, bien parecido de cabello oscuro a los hombros y ojos grises tan parecidos a los de él—, guarda tu furia para otro momento.

Él lo miró con fiereza. —¿Por qué mier….?

Ronald sacó su celular, aceptando la llamada que estaba entrando. —¡Es Ginny! —gritó al escuchar su dulce voz— ¿Por qué demonios te saliste…? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás?... No… no. ¡Rayos!

—¿Qué dijo? —demando saber Billy.

—Dijo que esta con un amigo y que llegara más tarde, que no debemos preocuparnos.

—¿Quién? ¿Cuál amigo? ¿Por qué carajos no me la pasaste?

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —gruñó en respuesta— No estaríamos así, si no la hubieras descuidado.

Draco se abalanzó sobre Ron, pero sus puños ni siquiera logrando tocarlo en serio, pues Sirius se lo impidió.

—¡Suélteme!

—¡Eres tan malditamente temperamental como tu padre!

Malfoy se volteó como una bestia, con el rostro distorsionado en una mueca de rabia.

—Pensé que eras parecido pero eres más que eso, digno hijo de Lucius, ni siquiera sabes escoger tus batallas.

—Sirius, por favor —pidió Andrómeda, cerrando su mano alrededor de su brazo.

—No hable de mi padre —dijo entre dientes.

Black dejó escapar un resoplido de risa. —¿Piensas que me asustas? —replicó con burla.

—¿Alguien quiere un *Jolly Rancher? —inquirió Luna, metiéndose entre los dos—. Hay algunos criaturas de fuego a su alrededor, producen irá… por eso debemos estar de buen ánimo para alejarlos.

Draco soltó un bufido, su mirada peligrosa volvió al hombre mientras caminaba a la salida, aún con la rabia corriendo como sangre hirviente por sus venas.

—Sirius, eso fue completamente incorrecto…

—No crees que ya somos mayores como para reprenderme —respondió mirando a su prima de reojo, notando esa mirada que hacía que él respondiera a cualquiera de sus peticiones—. Bien, hablaré con el niñato.

—¿Crees qué deberíamos ir con él? —preguntó Hermione a su novio.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que es algo de familia.

—¿No crees que terminen peleándose, o sí?

—Lo dudo, les daré unos minutos antes de ir —mencionó Remus Lupin, un viejo amigo de Sirius y los Weasley. También conocido como el profesor de Algebra de Hogwarts y esposo de Nymphadora, la hija de Andrómeda.

—Buscaremos rastrear la llamada —anunció Alastor.

—Ni siquiera me aparece el número —contestó Ron, mirando con opresión la pantalla de su celular.

***º*º*º**

Ginevra se encontraba recostada en una gran cama con hermosas cubiertas, era un cuarto amplió y de buen gusto en la decoración, sus paredes en colores pasteles, le daban un ambiente cálido.

—Debe tener más cuidado, en el hospital que estuvo debieron ser más precavidos al retirarle el catéter —mencionó el médico que se encontraba atendiéndola.

Ella no se atrevió a responder, estaba apenada pues ella era la que debía haber tenido más cuidado.

—Ahora es mejor que descanse y coma, debe ir con su médico en cuanto vuelva a su casa —añadió guardando sus cosas.

—Gracias.

El hombre asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, tomó su maletín y salió de la habitación.

—¿Cómo está? —inquirió el chico, apurándose a reunirse con él.

—Débil, no creo que la hayan dado de alta en el hospital, esta anémica, trata de hacer que descanse y coma algo, procura que se mantenga tranquila. Aquí están algunos medicamentos que recomiendo tome —manifestó serio, entregándole la receta—, lo preferible es que vuelva a ser internada.

—Entiendo —repuso adusto, sus pensamientos volaron a la linda pelirroja que descansaba en la habitación, jamás pensó que ella estuviera tan delicada, ni que se reencontrarían en esas circunstancias—. Vamos, lo acompaño.

***º*º*º**

Ginny se lavó la cara, sus ojos estaban aún ligeramente hinchados. Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras veía su reflejo, realmente se notaba mal.

El sonido en la puerta, la hizo respingar. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Él era más considerado de lo que había creído, de hecho se estaba portando tan bien que la hacía sentirse aún más avergonzada por haber recurrido a él en esas condiciones, jamás olvidaría su tono de sorpresa a través del celular cuando le había llamado.

Ella dejó la toalla en su lugar y se preparó para salir, apenas abrió la puerta observó a Blaise con esa sonrisa de niño travieso que no escondía del todo su perturbación y su preocupación.

—Sí, gracias por todo.

—Pedí que nos trajeran el almuerzo aquí, espero que tengas hambre.

A Ginny se le hizo agua la boca, nada más al oler ese increíble aroma. —No tienes idea.

Él rió al ver su cara embelesada y las manos en su estómago.

—Vamos. —Colocó una mano en su espalda guiándola.

Ginny comió con rapidez bajo la quieta mirada de Blaise. Ella se limpió la boca, con una tenue sonrisa. —¿Asustado?

—Definitivamente —bromeó.

Ella sintió sus mejillas colorearse. —La comida del hospital no es nada como esto.

—Si quieres puedo pedir que traigan más.

—No, no… ya estoy satisfecha —Tomó la taza de café con sus dos manos soplando el vapor que emanaba—, no me has preguntado nada.

—Esperaba que tú me dieras las respuestas sin hacer eso.

Se quedó en silencio, sus ojos se fueron a la alfombra de diseño complejo.

—No tienes que hacerlo ahora —añadió al notar su duda.

—Gracias —emitió alzando su rostro.

—Para ya de agradecerme —indicó moviendo las manos—, voy a comenzar a creer que soy bueno y eso no le hace bien a mi reputación —concluyó escuchando la risa dulce de Ginny.

—¿Quién quiere aparentar ser malo?

—Los chicos malos obtienen a las chicas.

—¡Dios, no…! ¿En serio crees eso?

—No —respondió con una gran sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

—Claro… realmente yo siempre obtengo a las chicas —declaró con encantó, inclinándose hace ella, alzando sus cejas.

Ginny parpadeó, no podía negar que se sentía ligeramente atraída por él, pero no era esa sensación de alegría burbujeante, nerviosismo, hormigueo en el estómago, calorcito en el rostro y corazón acelerado que le producía estar con Draco.

Todo se resumía a eso, a él.

Blaise se hizo hacia atrás, recargándose en la silla, llevándose una mano a su barbilla, sus ojos se achicaron con análisis.

—Llegue tarde, ¿no?

—¿Qué?

—Espero que él te merezca —pronunció sincero. Resignarse definitivamente, no era lo suyo, pero hasta él sabía reconocer cuando era mejor retirarse.

Draco volvió a presentarse en la mente de Ginny, aun cuando no lo había invitado, su cara se volvió carmesí y sólo atinó a morderse el labio inferior, buscando matar la sonrisa que quería formarse. No estaba bien sonreír cuando acabas literalmente de rechazar a alguien, aún cuando no hubieses dicho nada.

—Te dejaré descansar.

—Ya estoy bien, no quiero seguir dándote molestias…

—Ni siquiera intentes decir que te irás —advirtió.

—Pero…

—Te llevare más tarde a Ottery St. Catchpole, sirve que visito a Draqui —expuso, levantándose de la silla—. Ahora duerme, te despertare para la comida.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cambiar tus planes para este día.

—Ginny, hay dos palabras en tu vocabulario que debes comenzar a utilizar con menos frecuencia estando conmigo; "gracias" y "lo siento".

—No las digo por decirlas —musitó aún medio desconcertada—, las digo porque…

—Lo sé —Se adelantó a decirle—, pero hay cosas que se sobrentienden y eso pasa conmigo. Además cómo habrás notado, sólo estoy yo y los sirvientes, deja que te atiendan, para que así tengan algo que hacer y el dinero que se les paga valga la pena.

Ginevra lo vio salir de la habitación, se quedó un rato en la silla, terminando su café, pensando un poco, cuando comenzó a cabecear fue a la cama y abrazó una almohada cayendo dormida casi al instante.

***º*º*º**

Draco estrelló una vez más su puño contra la pared, descargando toda la carga emocional que había estado arrastrando.

—Dios, ¿qué haces? —gritó una enfermera.

Él se detuvo cuando sintió el dolor entumecer sus nudillos, había echado de menos esa sensación, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última pelea. Estaba deseando volver a Bulgaria, al menos todo allá era más sencillo.

—Déjame ver.

Malfoy la ignoró sentándose en el suelo, recargando su cuerpo en la pared.

La enfermera no se fue, se agachó colocándose frente a él, no lo tocó sólo observó las raspaduras en sus manos.

Draco la observó con cuidado ahora que la tenía tapando su visión, era una chica de rasgos asiáticos. Era linda en su estilo, no podía negarlo, pero ni así logró llamar su atención.

La comisura izquierda de su boca se elevó en una media sonrisa.

Era un estúpido.

Había caído como lo hacen los grandes ante una pueblerina pelirroja, quiso reír, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—No sé lo que te ocurre, pero déjame ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? —inquirió burlándose— ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? Yo no necesito de tu ayuda… vete.

—No puedo dejarte aquí con las manos heridas

—Largo.

—Ve adentro Chang, necesito hablar con él —anunció Sirius hosco. Realmente no le simpatizaba la enfermera, desde su relación con Harry, la cual no había tenido un final feliz.

Cho recompuso su postura, tensándose. —Cuando terminen, entra para que te curen —añadió antes de apartarse, dejándolos solos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —cuestionó levantándose.

—Relájate, vengo en son de paz.

Draco estaba rígido en su posición, con sus ojos furiosos lo recorrió, mientras resoplaba.

—Esta será una larga charla, así que es mejor que pongamos una mesa entre nosotros.

—¿Qué?

—Mira niño, tú y yo vamos a hablar ahora y después podemos arreglar lo que reste en un combate en mi taller.

El desconcierto no terminaba de describir por lo que Draco estaba pasando, ese sujeto no era para nada común.

***º*º*º**

Ginny iba riendo con las ocurrencias de Blaise, él si sabía llenar los silencios, gracias eso el camino a casa se le estaba haciendo relativamente corto.

Era verdad lo que decían reír era una buena terapia, incluso la hacía olvidar todos sus males.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, así que volvía a tener señal. Lo sacó sabiendo que todos estaban histéricos, ella les había dicho que estaba bien pero eso no fue suficiente. Se preparó para ver el nombre de alguno de sus hermanos, pero al ver el de "Draco" sintió una revolución, sus labios se ondularon instintivamente.

Seguramente estaba tan sulfurado como un dragón, pero se tomaba la molestia de llamarle aún, tal vez para gritarle, pero todo era por qué se preocupaba por ella.

Se derritió como dulce al sol. Aceptó la llama, disculpándose antes con Blaise.

—Sí.

—¿Ginevra? —Su voz sonaba tan sorprendida que teñía su enojo.

—Sí, hablaste a mi número.

—No bromees —regañó—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Dón… dónde diablos estás?

—A punto de llegar a Ottery St. Catchpole.

—Vienes en el autobús.

— N-no exactamente.

—¿Cómo es eso? Explícate.

—Alguien me trajo.

—Pues dile a ese alguien que te deje en la estación de Hogsmeade —dijo antes de colgar.

Unas arrugas aparecieron en su frente con cierto enfado. Esa manera de ordenar en lugar de pedir, podía llegar a irritarla en verdad.

—¿Tu papá?

—Oh…no —respondió relajando su rostro.

—Entonces…

—Sólo Jack Frost versión gruñón.

Blaise puso cara interrogación antes de caer en cuenta. —Es él… el que tiene tu afecto.

Ginny enrojeció súbitamente, bajó su rostro jugando con sus manos.

—Lo es.

—Es un tonto —aseguró Ginny en un murmullo.

Zabinni no agregó nada, pues desconocía al tipo y sin embargo le producía una gran envidia.

—¿A dónde te llevo? ¿Quieres qué vayamos al hospital?—inquirió al pasar el anunció con el nombre del lugar.

—No, definitivamente no… no más hospital —espetó frunciendo su nariz—. ¿Puedes llevarme a la estación?

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, por favor.

Él movió su cabeza asintiendo, ya podría imaginarse por qué quería ir ahí. Siguió sus instrucciones hasta que dio con el lugar.

Ginny sintió como su nerviosismo se incrementaba, esa agitación aumentó en su estómago, al ver la melena rubia. Blaise lo notó de inmediato, su mirada siguió el camino, topándose con algo que lo dejó completamente aturdido.

—¡¿Se trata de Draco?!

Ella lo volteó a ver con timidez, mientras su rostro resplandecía y dedicaba una sonrisa culpable.

***º*º*º**

Draco esperó recargado en la pared de ladrillos a que Ginny apareciera, rotando su mirada entre la calle y su reloj. Estaba impaciente, deseaba ver con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien, además claro de conocer al supuesto "amigo". Aquello para nada lo tenía de buen humor, de hecho era totalmente al contrario.

Tal vez si debería aceptar la propuesta de su _tío. _

Una sonrisa amarga se posó en su cara, pensar en su familia le producía jaqueca. Jamás se hubiese imaginado tener parientes tan coloridos.

Tal vez por eso su abuelo había tomado la decisión de alejarlo de ellos, seguramente los consideraba inadecuados, pero entonces por qué había decidido mandarlo después ahí a ese pueblo, donde inminentemente se encontraría con ellos.

Era todo muy confuso, pero en definitiva no era su prioridad, por ahora se enfocaba en Ginny.

Un auto lujoso y extrañamente familiar se detuvo. Su ceño se frunció con compresión y molestia al mismo tiempo.

—No puede ser —gruñó acercándose con pasos furiosos.

Ginevra salió del coche con un pequeño saltó, nada más al ver la cara que traía Draco supo que sí, estaba molesto, molesto como un dragón. Se quedó quieta esperando a que llegara, sabía que no sería el reencuentro más romántico, ni siquiera tendría por qué serlo, pero se le estaba escapando que Draco, no era alguien muy predecible…

Malfoy se detuvo, sus ojos grises se pasearon por ella, verificando su estado. Sintiéndose aliviado de confirmar que estaba entera y bien —o lo que se podía considerar bien en su estado—.

—¡Eres una tonta! ¿Cómo pudiste irte del hospital? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para ver a Blaise?

Zabinni dejó la comodidad de su auto, justo para escuchar como su amigo despotricaba. Su rostro mostró su desacuerdo.

—Draco.

Él levantó su mano hacia su amigo, al cual ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. —No… largo de aquí.

Ginny infló sus mejillas molesta por su actitud. —No tienes que tratarlo así.

—Esta bien —Le sonrió, buscando tranquilizarla —, creo que ustedes dos deben hablar.

Ella asintió con un pequeño cabeceo. —Gracias, te debo mucho —dijo, Blaise sonrió con simpleza y ella pudo regresar su atención a Draco, notando que él ya se encontraba avanzando por la calle oscura. Inició su paso, siguiéndolo como si fuera su sombra.

—Tenía algo que hacer.

—No me importa —mintió, incapaz de sincerarse y decirle todo lo que le estaba pasando. Buscó en su chaqueta de piel un cigarro que había estado guardando, en ese momento lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Ella negó con su cabeza, lo alcanzó y lo pasó, observando con desaprobación como se llevaba a los labios el cigarrillo. Él rodó los ojos con fastidio y se lo quitó, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de Ginny en respuesta.

—Te importa y mucho, tanto como para venir aquí a esperarme.

—No lo entiendes —señaló, sintiendo que su enojo iba disminuyendo. Separó su vista de ella y la colocó en el camino, avanzó un paso cuando ella lo detuvo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

Él exhaló largamente, el cigarro se movió entre los dedos de su mano como si se tratara de una moneda. Parecía que todo el valor había decidido fugarse de su cuerpo, esto era muy estúpido… él era Draco Malfoy.

Weasley respiró lentamente como si temiera que el momento fuera a irse. Le retumbaban los latidos de su corazón en su cabeza, tragó saliva y se dio valor por todo lo que sabía que él había hecho y demostrado, por lo que los demás le habían dicho… y le rogó a dios, no estar a punto de avergonzarse terriblemente y si fuera así, que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?... Me gustas mucho… me has dado un susto de muerte — Sintió miedo apenas dejó escapar esas frases, pero cuando vio que él volteaba a verla con

aquel gesto alarmado, que fue cambiando lentamente por uno de pillado y finalmente un furioso sonrojo se adueñó de él, logrando que carraspeara evidentemente incomodo— ¿Algo más? —inquirió ahora con mayor confianza, incluso se atrevió sonreír.

Draco se movió incapaz de quedarse quieto, ya no había marcha atrás, ella le había aligerado todo el proceso, sería el colmo que no pudiera dar el último golpe. Debía ir por todo, de eso dependía su futuro y la quería en él.

—Te estas olvidando de algo.

—¿Qué? — inquirió casi sin aliento, quedándose clavada en el piso.

—Me gustaría tenerte a mi lado todo el día.

Ginny se sintió llena de dicha en un instante. ¡Era real… era verdad! Sentía que podía volar en ese instante.

Draco estaba por decir algo, pero se percató de que ella no lo seguía, su cabeza se giró un poco para buscarla y ella estaba ahí, parada con una sonrisa inolvidable. Ginny avanzó, disfrutando de por fin ser correspondida, lo abrazó por detrás con ternura, dejando que su mejilla descansara en su espalda.

Él se puso rígido, antes de serenarse y entregarse a la nueva sensación que lo estaba invadiendo. Sus ojos se elevaron al cielo, esa noche no estaba nublado y podía ver brillar las estrellas.

No iba a ponerse sentimental, él definitivamente no era así.

Joder… la garganta se le atrofió.

_«¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que estar enferma?»._

—¿No puedes dejar el trabajo? —Logró decir con la voz algo descompuesta.

Ginevra se separó sin tener muchas ganas de hacerlo. —No, estoy ahorrándolo.

Él se dio vuelta intrigado. —¿Para qué? ¿Para casarte? —le preguntó con cierta burla, tratando de cambiar el ambiente sentimental.

Ella apartó la mirada, aún tenía las mejillas rojas. Comenzó a andar, escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, la seriedad cayó en ella como una capa. —Quiero comprar una casa —añadió con ilusión.

—Espera… ¿una casa? —inquirió incrédulo.

—Hay una casa con tantas ventanas, es muy bonita…

Malfoy enarcó su ceja, siguiéndola, escuchando la alegría en su voz al describir esa casa.

—Sería muy feliz, viviendo en un lugar así —concluyó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Deja de trabajar, yo puedo comprarte esa casa y hasta una mejor —aseguró arrogante, mientras sus labios se curvaban.

—¿No empezarás otra vez con lo de tu herencia, cierto? —repuso mirándolo de soslayo—. Además yo no quiero otra casa, yo estoy hablando de la casa en donde ahora vivo. Siempre lo soñé —añadió sin perder animosidad.

Él la vio fijamente con una mueca, era claro que no la entendía. —¿Por qué no dejas de trabajar y de soñar?

—Soñar no cuesta nada —murmuró con sus labios curvados—, deberías intentar hacerlo.

Draco no parecía nada interesado en hacerlo, su entrecejo formó una "v", al ver como el brillo en el rostro de Ginny iba desapareciendo.

—No puedo dejar de trabajar, el propietario de la tierra nos quiere echar.

—¿Quién demonios haría algo así? —inquirió molesto por la tristeza y preocupación que eso le causaba a Ginny, eso ningún bien le haría.

Ella movió su boca como si pensara responder, pero finalmente no lo hizo. Viró su rostro impidiendo que él siguiera leyéndola.

—¿Quién es? —repitió y esta vez su voz sonó más demándate.

—Tú.

La réplica lo tomó por sorpresa. —¿Q-qué? Yo no…

—La tierra era de tu abuelo, ahora está en manos de tus abogados y supongo que es parte de lo que heredaras —explicó desalentada, cuando el silencio creció, sus ojos volvieron a él, percatándose de su furia contenida.

—Resolveré esto.

—Draco…

—Lo haré —prometió estoico.

Ella le brindó una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento. Él no quería sólo eso, quería verla sonreír de verdad, no se iba conformar con menos y haría todo por lograr que ella se sintiera feliz.

El celular de Ginny comenzó a sonar, una y otra vez.

—Tengo que irme.

—Te llevaré.

—No quiero ir al hospital —profirió suplicante.

Draco se debatió entre qué hacer, era obvio que ella no estaba completamente bien, pero no deseaba estar en el hospital.

—Por favor.

Ese pequeño suspiro fue lo que terminó de ayudarlo a decidir. Le dio la espalda y dejó caer una de sus rodillas al suelo, quedando así semi-hincado.

Ginny abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—Sube —ordenó.

—Pero… yo puedo andar.

—Hazlo de una buena vez.

Mordió su labio, su sorpresa aún no se iba del todo. Su corazón se calentó con todo lo que sentía por él.

—Ginevra —llamó exasperado.

Ella con las piernas de gelatina se fue acercando a él, hasta que estuvo pegada a su espalda. Con duda enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo que siguió fue que estaba rodeándolo con sus piernas, mientras él las sostenía en su lugar con sus brazos. Él se tambaleó ligeramente al incorporarse, pero se las arregló bastante bien para caminar.

—No tenías que hacerlo —mencionó apenada, cerca del oído de él, logrando que Draco cerrara un momento sus ojos ante el escalofrío que lo recorrió,

—No me distraigas con tonterías o te soltaré.

Ella sonrió sintiéndose en las nubes, recargó su mentón en su hombro. La loción masculina llenaba su nariz con cada respiro que daba, atontándola un poco más. Disfrutó del recorrido, él nunca se quejó, ni dejó ver su cansancio, se mantuvo firme con cada pisada hasta que el edificio estuvo frente a ellos.

Draco permitió que ella se deslizara, poniéndose sobre sus pies. Libre de su carga, estiró sus brazos, con la mirada fija en ella. Se veía tan encantadora con aquella expresión de culpa grabada en su cara.

—Creo que no podré ir mañana a la escuela, me has dejado incapacitado.

Ella de inmediato cambió su expresión, cruzándose de brazos. —No he sido yo, has sido tú testarudo.

Él sonrió de forma exquisita. —Sólo te estaba cumpliendo tu fantasía.

—¿Cuál fantasía? —refunfuñó colorada, haciendo un puchero.

—Él de rodearme con tu cuerpo.

Ginny se echó hacia atrás completamente avergonzada por la connotación que él le estaba dando.

—Eres un idiota, pervertido.

La risa baja y profunda de Draco llegó a sus oídos, Ginny se encontró olvidando todo y se enamoró un poquito más de él. Realmente era muy atractivo y más cuando se permitía bajar sus muros.

—¿Soy lo mejor que has visto, no? —dijo divertido, complacido de encontrarla embelesada por él, metió la mano en su chamarra tomando una servilleta— Toma, creo que estás babeando un poco.

Ella parpadeó volviendo en sí, molestándose ante la actitud de galán de ciudad, le dio un manotazo a su mano y se giró hacia los escalones, dispuesta a entrar a su casa.

Draco volvió a reír y atrapó su mano cuando ella se encontraba en el primer escalón. —Aún no es tiempo de que te vayas.

Ginevra medio brava dio vuelto dispuesta a dejarle caer un par de cosas, pero eso no fue posible, pues su mente se quedó en blanco cuando él atrajo hacia sí, cerrando sus brazos a su alrededor, imprimiendo un poco de fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para lastimarla, sólo para retenerla.

—Nunca se te ocurra volver a hacer una estupidez como la de este día… ¿me oíste?

Ella sonrió torpemente, poco a poco dejó el pasmo de la impresión y su cuerpo se aflojó. Sintiéndose jubilosa fue respondiendo al abrazo, apretando sus manos temblorosas en la chamarra de él. Estando parada sobre el primer escalón, podía alcanzarlo mejor. Su frente se recargó en el hombro de él, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, sabía que eso era malo, pero nada le importaba más que seguir estando junto a él, rodeada de su calor.

Malfoy la sostuvo por largo rato, descubriendo cuán agradable era sentirla así. Si fuera por él…

_«¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?»._

Se regañó a sí mismo y haciendo acopió de fuerzas, se movió parcialmente, su nariz rozó el lado derecho de su cabeza, avanzando lentamente hasta dejar que sus frentes descansaran una sobre la otra, sus respiraciones se combinaron, mientras plata y celeste se abrazaban en una mirada cargada de emociones.

Ginny estaba sacudiéndose como una hoja al viento.

_«Me va a besar.»_

Y no podía esperar a que él lo hiciera, la sensación de expectación aumentó hasta el punto en que no sabía si soportaría seguir así.

—No vuelvas a dejarme.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y no fue precisamente porque él estuviera besándola como ella esperaba, sino por la aparición de su familia, que se había percatado de su presencia al asomarse por la ventana y ver unas figuras en la entrada.

—¡Ginny! ¡Santo cielo, que bueno que estás bien! —manifestó Andrómeda— ¿Dónde te metiste?

La pelirroja fue apartada de Draco, apenas y pudo darle una última mirada antes de que la arrastraran al interior del orfanato.

Él se encogió desencantado, apenas había tenido un rato con ella después de tanto ajetreo y venía su familia a arrebatársela de esa forma, ni si quiera lo habían dejado…

—Gracias por traerla —declaró Billy.

Malfoy se compuso y asintió hacia él. Dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el sendero. William estuvo tentado a invitarlo a pasar, pero finalmente se abstuvo de hacerlo, Ginny necesitaba descansar, quiso sentirse mal por interrumpirlos, pero lo cierto es que no podía, era después de todo su hermanita.

***º*º*º**

Blaise estaba en la sala viendo la televisión mientras esperaba a Draco. Había buscado en la alacena encontrando una botella de whisky, había servido dos, uno para él y otro para su amigo.

Una sonrisa creció en sus labios. —Es un maldito…

Hasta en eso tenía suerte, tal vez no había obtenido su dinero cuando lo deseaba, pero lo haría tarde y temprano, lo mejor era que había encontrado con quién compartirlo, porque dudaba que Draco fuera a dejarla ir, por lo que había visto estaba completamente perdido por ella.

En realidad no debía ser una sorpresa, después de todo Draco ya había dado unos indicios de estar interesado en ella, aunque aún había cosas qué no entendía, ¿cómo por qué rayos había dicho que ella era una zorra? Su amigo tenía que explicar.

Era tan extraño, jamás hubiese imaginado que Draco se podría enamorar de una chica de pueblo, bueno ni siquiera lo concebía enamorado.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —murmuró entre dientes, mientras aventaba su chamarra al sillón.

—Relájate, toma el trago para que podamos hablar.

—¿Quién te dijo que quería hablar contigo? ¡Fuera!

Zabinni se incorporó carcajeándose. —En serio estas molesto conmigo ¿no? Te carcomen los celos, Malfoy.

—Imbécil, lárgate antes de que olvide que nos conocemos.

—¿En verdad crees qué puedo tenerte miedo?

Draco se acercó a él, apuñalándolo con la mirada. —No querrás venir a averiguarlo.

—Sigues tan amargado como antes, quieres bajar tu humor de mil demonios… —Dejó su trago, no quería que sufriera un accidente—. Draco corta el rollo, tienes mucho que decirme y creo que quieres escuchar algunas cosas de mí.

Malfoy estrechó sus ojos rencoroso. Blaise se soltó a reír, en serio que no se aguantaba. ¡Draco celoso de él!

—Eres un estúpido afortunado… —Lo abrazó, logrando desconcertar completamente a su amigo.

—¡Suéltame negro, no estoy para tus homosexualidades! —exclamó irritado, empujándolo.

—Espera que Theo lo sepa… pobre Pansy jamás lo superara —mencionó jubiloso, tomó el trago de su amigo y se lo dio, mientras él tomaba el suyo.

—¡Estás como cabra! ¿Cuánto bebiste? —indagó, mirándolo con sospecha.

—No lo suficiente, pero no te preocupes…

Malfoy se dio por vencido, no se desharía de Blaise, ni siquiera intentando sacarlo a golpes. Se dejó caer en el sillón, después de todo si quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Ginevra no le había dicho nada sobre lo qué había estado haciendo en Londres y vaya que él tenía muchas preguntas, siempre era lo mismo con ella, tenía tantos secretos y misterios.

***º*º*º**

Malfoy se fue a la cama medio borracho y con Ginny muy presente en su cabeza. Blaise tampoco sabía qué era lo que ella había estado haciendo allá y él no podía parar de pensar en eso, necesitaba saberlo y comprender también qué había estado haciendo aquella noche en su hotel.

***º*º*º**

—_La voy a perder._

—_¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió sin comprender._

—_Se está muriendo._

_Blaise se quedó callado sintiendo como las palabras lo golpeaban y todo comenzó a tener sentido en su cabeza. _

—_Tiene que haber algo…_

—_Al parecer no lo hay —confesó sacudiéndose, buscando controlarse, pero no podía, era demasiado—. He buscado otras opiniones pero… no._

_Zabinni aún estaba tratando de asimilarlo, la cara sonriente de Ginny apareció en su mente. —¿C-cuánto…?_

—_No sé… poco —Su voz estaba rota, tan rota como él._

—_Joder —soltó, incapaz de encontrar palabras para decir y creía que Draco era suertudo, era claro que se había equivocado. No deseaba estar en sus zapatos y sin embargo compartía su pena, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Eran como hermanos._

***º*º*º**

Se levantó de la cama, incapaz de dormir. Abrió la ventana y se quedó parado frente a ella, recibiendo el frío de la noche.

Y mientras su cuerpo se entumía, sus pensamientos se aclaraban.

Ahora sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

***º*º*º**

Ginny fue obligada a estar otro par de días en cama, por orden de Amos, pero lo que ella en realidad quería hacer era volver a su rutina y sobretodo ver a Draco. Por supuesto que no iba a acatar sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, se sentía bien y tenía muchas cosas pendientes por hacer.

—Te lo dije.

—Oh calla —murmuró tapándose el rostro con un cojín.

Neville rió al verla. —Estás feliz —reconoció, ella lucía radiante, como si no estuviera enferma, si veías el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa, apenas notabas lo demás.

—Quiero hacer algo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió curioso.

—Tú sabes que no me queda mucho y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, vivir a su lado.

Nev levantó su ceja, confuso.

—No pongas esa cara, esperaré un poco… hablaré con mis padres y mis hermanos.

—Ginny no creo que…

—¿Es una locura?

—Creo que estás apresurando las cosas.

Ella cerró los ojos y se abrazó, de sus labios escapó un largo suspiro. —¿Apresurar?

—Deberías primero decirle lo que en verdad te está ocurriendo.

—¿Crees qué no lo sepa ya?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Es mejor que hables con él.

—¿Crees qué se niegue?

—No lo sé —repuso acostándose a su lado en la cama.

—¿Me extrañarás cuando suceda? —inquirió en un tono bajo. No se refería a mudarse, sino a su muerte.

Neville buscó su mano, uniéndola con la suya. No quería siquiera pensar en su muerte y cómo sería no verla más, no poder hablar con ella...

—No pienses en eso.

—A veces no puedo evitar hacerlo.

—¿Me contaras que pasó con ese citadino? —preguntó cambiando el tema, por uno menos escabroso y doloroso.

—Él me ayudó… fue por mí, yo fui a ver a tía Muriel —explicó titubeante, ayer había tenido que contarle a su familia lo que había hecho, después de todo tarde o temprano se enterarían.

—Lo supuse, no al principio, pero luego me di cuenta que podías haber ido ahí —contestó cauteloso, era un tema delicado y no quería que ella volviera a ponerse triste.

—Ella ya no será una mortificación para mí.

—Ginny…

—Es verdad.

Neville se giró hacia ella, encontrando su mirada azul. —Esta bien si te sigue importando.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa. —¿Crees qué Draco venga a verme?

—Fue a la escuela, pero después no asistió al ensayo.

—Mmmm…

—Sólo espero que no llegue ahora o estaría en problemas —añadió para animarla y resultó, ella soltó una risita.

—Puedes apostarlo, es un celoso.

Se quedaron en un silencio agradable, por varios minutos. Ella siempre había encontrado reconfortante la presencia de su amigo.

—Te extrañe.

—Y yo a ti.

—Odio que no me permitan las visitas en St. Mungo, creo que es algo drástico.

—Es por tu bien.

—Me haría bien ver a todos mis amigos.

—Ahora puedes hacerlo, más tarde vendrán Luna y Hermione, y los demás.

—Dios… mi agenda es apretada —bromeó.

—No tienes idea, cuando llegue, Dromeda regañó a los niños por querer venir a verte.

—Debió dejarlos pasar.

—Sabes que después no podría sacarlos, estaban muy preocupados por ti.

—Pero ya estoy bien, los iré a ver más tarde. Debemos comenzar a ensayar con ellos su parte de la obra —pensó, recordando la obra.

—Ya hemos estado haciendo eso —confesó.

—¿No me esperaron? —Sus palabras la habían tomado desprevenida

—Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para ti, así que finge que te sorprendes.

—¿Quieres qué haga esta cara? —Mostró su mueca de asombro.

Neville no pudo evitar reír. —Sigue practicando

Su risa suave lleno el cuarto, como una dulce balada.

La tarde se le fue en compañía de Nev y el resto de sus amigos.

***º*º*º**

Draco estaba en Londres, en el edificio de Malfoy Enterprise, donde sabía encontraría a Snape, había llegado el momento de aclarar varias cosas. Se abrió paso por el lugar como el dueño que era y no iba a permitir que nadie lo detuviera.

—¿Esta Severus?

—Sí —balbuceó la sorprendida secretaria.

Él no dijo más, se dirigió a la oficina como una ventisca. Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró quedando de frente al escritorio donde estaba Snape, revisando unos documentos.

—¡¿Eres un abogado o un estafador?!

Si Snape se sorprendió no lo mostró, se puso de pie con calma abrochando su saco oscuro. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—El orfanato Wool´s, es propiedad de mi abuelo —aclaró colérico—. Tú… les dijiste que se fueran.

Snape enarcó su ceja, así que su ahijado había descubierto ese lugar y eso quería decir que sabía la verdad. —Tu abuelo está muerto, así que hice lo correcto para las finanzas.

—¡Hijo de…! —Se inclinó sobre el escrito para alcanzarlo, cerrando sus puños alrededor de sus solapas.

—Están ocupando la tierra ilegalmente y nunca pagaron el alquiler mientras tu abuelo vivía.

—Eso a mí no me importa —escupió soltándolo—. Será mi propiedad en unos meses y te ordenó que los dejes en paz.

—¿Quién sabe lo que pasara en unos meses? Tú aún no estás graduado y tus calificaciones no son lo que tu abuelo estipulo, por lo cual nada es tuyo aún.

Draco tembló de rabia.

—Pero si tanto te interesa ese lugar, hay una solución y la conoces.

—¿Qué? —gruñó despistado.

—Renuncia a tu herencia —respondió con simpleza, sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

—¿Qué? —soltó incrédulo— ¿Cómo puedes estar haciéndome esto? Te volviste un maldito estafador, has estado tras mi herencia todos estos años… —Sus palabras estaban cargadas de desprecio.

—Sí lo haces, recibieras el 0.1% de tu herencia depositado en tus tarjetas. Mucha gente se alegrara de quitarte del camino.

—Tú eres la principal ¿no?, ese siempre fue tu plan… mierda.

—Lo que quieras hacer con ese dinero es tu decisión, puedes comprar el terreno del orfanato si así lo deseas y si eso es lo que quieres puedo ayudarte con los trámites.

Draco estaba congelado, desconocía a ese hombre.

Estaba frente a un momento decisivo en su vida, debía elegir entre su herencia o su deseo de ayudar a Ginny.

***º*º*º**

Ya era de noche y ella no había tenido noticias de Draco, tenía su celular en la mano, por si él llamaba, pero cansada de esperar marcó su número, sintiendo como su corazón se iba acelerando por los nervios.

Pasaron todos los tonos, hasta que entró su buzón.

Oficialmente estaba preocupada.

_«Tal vez se arrepintió.»_

Y con ese pensamiento comenzó una fuga de ánimo por su cuerpo, llenándose en su lugar con tristeza.

Su celular emitió un pequeño sonido y ella lo alzó con desganó frente a su cara, se trataba de un mensaje y era de… ¡Draco!

Se sentó de golpe y presionó la pantalla con desesperación.

_Asómate por tu ventana._

Turbada, releyó el mensaje una y otra vez.

_«¡No puede ser!»._

¡Él estaba ahí!

Se levantó como rayo y se llevó consigo —hasta el alfeizar— su pie con ruedas de donde colgaba el suero, que le estaban administrando.

Corrió las cortinas y quitó el seguro con prisa, la ventana rechinó al ser abierta. Él frío la hizo estremecerse, pero eso no le importó. Se apoyó sobre sus manos y se inclinó hacia el patio buscando entre la espesura de la noche a Draco.

Sus cejas se crisparon al no verlo cerca. ¿Acaso había sido una broma?

Una risa lenta se escuchó y ella siguió el sonido, encontrándolo recargado contra el muro en una posición relajada.

—¿Desesperada por encontrarme?

—Ashh… —siseó, retirándose un mechón rojo de su cara que había decidido escapar de su trenza. Lo observó fijamente, algo había pasado, podía notarlo… él no tenía buena pinta, parecía agobiado como si estuviera cargando el mundo sobre sus hombros y eso para nada era común en él—. Oye ¿estás bien?

Él arqueó una ceja hacia ella, notando como en su cara pecosa estaba impregnada la preocupación. La esquina de sus labios se alzó con gracia. —¿No debería ser yo quién preguntara eso?

Ella movió su cabeza negando y le sonrió. —Yo también puedo preguntarlo si intuyo que algo te sucede.

Él dio un respiro hondo. —A mi nada me sucede, yo siempre estoy bien.

Ginny resopló y lo atacó con su mirada. —Mentira, justo ahora no estás bien.

—Estás sufriendo alucinaciones, deberías volver a la cama —dijo rehaciendo su posición—. Es mejor que me vaya.

—No espera, no te vayas, quédate por favor —balbuceó apurada.

—Weasley, ¿quieres que tome eso como una invitación a quedarme contigo?

Ella abrió su boca pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno, estaba completamente colorada por su insinuación. Él volvió a reír con la satisfacción de haberla avergonzado.

—¿Qué es lo que te estás imaginando? —Caminó hasta ella quedándose a un suspiro de su rostro.

—Eres un tonto —recitó con los labios apretados, pero no apartó su mirada, ni tampoco se alejó, al contrario lo deseaba más cerca. Él podía quitarle el aliento tan fácil, era demasiado… estaba condenada.

—Sí me dices lo que estabas imaginando, puede que te lo cumpla —susurró sobre sus labios.

_«Sólo un poco más.» _

Sentía que iba a morir si él no la besaba ¡ya!

Respiró suavemente temiendo espantar el momento, cuando el inconfundible aroma a cigarro la inundó, echó su cara hacia atrás para taladrarlo con su mirada.

—Estuviste fumando, ¡apestas!

Malfoy maldijo para sus adentros, por qué demonios tenía que quejarse cuando estaba a nada de besarla o hacer que suplicara que él lo hiciera.

—Deberías dejar ese horrendo vicio —regañó con las manos en su cintura.

Él se resignó a que no pasara nada más, ella estaba poniéndose muy molesta. —Necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿Qué? ¡Necesitas el aire, el agua para vivir… pero definitivamente no el cigarro!

—Ginny cariño… ¿con quién estás hablando? —La voz de Andrómeda sonó amortiguada a través de la puerta.

Esa era su señal para irse, sacó de su chamarra algo que había comprado para ella. — Fierecilla, atrapa esto!

Ginevra apenas alcanzó a separar sus ojos de la entrada para ver el objeto en el aire, siempre había sido buena atrapando la pelota, así que no le costó demasiado cogerlo. Descubriendo que se trataba de caja de chocolates Godiva, de sus preferidos, pero sólo pocas veces los había comido pues eran demasiado caros.

Levantó sus pupilas asombrada, lo vio alejándose, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Regresó a la ventana con prisa con las palabras en la punta de sus labios que pugnaban por salir desde lo profundo de su alma.

—Ginny, Ginny… —llamó Andrómeda, que al no recibir respuesta había decidido entrar, topándose con esa escena.

—¿Qué haces ahí? Cojeras un resfriado —dijo y se dirigió a la ventana para cerrarla. Ginevra escondió los chocolates detrás de ella.

—Sólo quería un poco de aire, comienzo a sentirme prisionera.

—Ginny, es por tu bien… y si estás pensando en escaparte, quiero recordarte que Moody estará dando vueltas con su patrulla por aquí.

—No estaba pensando en escaparme… en serio —añadió sincera, ante la mirada de su madre sustituta.

—Vuelve a la cama jovencita —apuró.

***º*º*º**

Draco estaba esperando en la entrada del colegio a que apareciera Ginny, pero su mente aún seguía enganchada al encuentro que había sostenido con Snape. No sólo habían hablado del orfanato, ni de la herencia… estaba también la parte que él le había ocultado de su familia.

Snape no le había dado grandes explicaciones, de hecho apenas y había pronunciado palabra. Estaba claro que no le sacaría nada más al respecto y eso lo dejaba en donde había estado desde que se había enterado.

Si Abraxas estuviese vivo, podrían arreglar las cosas como se debe, pero no era el caso.

Se enderezó al ver a Ginny en camino, estaba con su energúmeno hermano y Bombotton.

—¿Por qué ese está mirándonos? —graznó Ron, lanzándole una fea mirada.

Ginny sintió su cara arder, era una pregunta muy obvia, los tres sabían bien porque él estaba ahí. Se daba cuenta que quererlo muy probablemente terminaría matándola, eran demasiados altibajos. —Los veré adentro —avisó antes de adelantarse con paso casi saltarín hacia Draco.

Malfoy sonrió casi por instinto. Ella parecía una odiosa duendecilla navideña caminando así hacia él.

—Estoy aquí, ya podemos entrar.

—¿Quién dijo que te estaba esperando a ti?

Ella le lanzó una mirada enfurruñada y golpeó su hombro. —Tonto.

Él colocó una sonrisa ladeada. —Esta bien, te acompañare no tienes que ser tan violenta.

Volvió a golpear su hombro, haciendo un puchero.

—Esta mañana no estás de humor ¿no? —mencionó riendo—. Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta —Le quitó su bolso del hombro para sorpresa de Ginny, cargándolo él—. Cierra la boca, sé que nunca te han tratado así pero no lo hagas tan evidente, tendrás que acostumbrarte —agregó con mofa, antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros y obligarla a andar.

Ginny caminaba por inercia, sentía los latidos de su corazón retumbando por todo su cuerpo y eso apenas le permitía poner atención en las miradas que todos les dirigían.

***º*º*º**

Las clases habían sido extrañas, Draco no se había sentado a su lado, pero podía sentir su mirada platinada pendiente de ella. Sus amigas no habían parado de acosarla con preguntas y papelitos en clase, aunque Hermione había terminado con los recados, diciéndoles que la distraían y que eso era un comportamiento impropio e irrespetuoso para sus profesores.

A la hora del receso, Draco se adelantó y la tomó de la mano llevándosela, antes que siquiera pensara en pasar el tiempo con alguno de esos.

—Oye iba a comer con Luna y los demás.

Draco no respondió, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

Llegaron a los terrenos, ahora que la nieve se había ido, todo comenzaba a tomar nuevamente color.

—Espera aquí —dijo al estar contento con el lugar que había elegido.

—Pero… —calló, al ver que él se alejaba, exhaló con cierta molesta.

¡Vaya mandón!

Se sentó para esperar a ver que tenía entre manos, el estómago le rugió.

Pfff tenía hambre, él debería haber dejado que al menos fueran a comprar su almuerzo al Gran comedor. Malfoy volvió minutos después, sentándose detrás de ella, dejando que sus espaldas se tocaran.

—¿Qué…? —Una bolsa de papel apareció al lado de su cabeza sostenida por la mano de él. De inmediato supo que se trataba de su almuerzo, la tomó conmovida por su gesto, sonriendo ante esa faceta de él que estaba descubriendo y que le gustaba mucho. No creía que Draco hubiera ido hasta la cafetería o aún no estaría de vuelta pero se las había arreglado para conseguirlo— ¿Tú?

—Come, yo tengo el mío.

—Gracias. ¡Buen provecho! —dijo desenvolviendo el emparedado.

Draco fue embargado por una sensación cálida, no podía creer que apenas esas palabras le trajeran alegría. Nunca había sido tan considerado con una chica, pero con ella lo era y se sentía bien serlo.

Antes hubiese creído que esas actitudes eran de un idiota que se doblegaba ante sus emociones, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de eso.

Sentir lo que sentía por ella era lo mejor que le había pasado y estaba cerca de ser lo peor, porque iba a perderla.

Mordió su manzana verde, mirando al cielo entre las ramas de los árboles.

—Draco.

—Hmmmm.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo vacilante, tenía la mitad de su sandwich, sostenido entre sus dedos.

—Come.

—No, es en serio —añadió y él de inmediato capto en su timbre de voz que en verdad lo era.

—Di lo que tengas que decir.

La sintió respirar varias veces, era como si no encontrara las palabras o tal vez era valor lo que estaba buscando.

—Sabes que estoy enferma… —Cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza, deseaba decir todo de una buena vez pero parecía que las palabras no querían cooperar se quedaban atascadas en su garganta. Tal vez era el miedo a perderlo manifestándose, pero debía ser sincera como Nev había dicho— sé que sabes lo que tengo pero es más que anemia y… yo bueno, no voy a vivir mucho tiempo… sé cómo suena y sé que tal vez te estoy asustando con todo esto, pero yo quiero, quiero seguir contigo, aprovechar lo que me queda de vida a tu lado… viviendo contigo.

Una corazonada, dos, tres… perdió la cuenta.

El silencio se volvió insoportable para ella, dios, quería que el calamar — que decían que vivía en el lago— sacara uno de sus tentáculos y la arrastrara hasta el fondo.

Ginny enterró sus dedos en su emparedado, sus ojos cosquilleaban llenos de agua. Sacudió su cabeza buscando calmarse, tenía que recordar que lo que acaba de decirle, no era fácil de asimilar debía permitirle un momento. Sí, su cabeza lo entendía pero toda ella estaba sufriendo de ansiedad, de miedo que podría llevarla a la muerte, necesitaba… necesitaba que él le diera una certeza de que aún estaba con ella en este viaje.

Draco escuchó todo en calma, aunque su monologo hubiese causado una tempestad en él. Su mente era veloz, claro que había entendido lo que ella quería y la petición oculta en sus palabras, pero no era una decisión que él se hubiese imaginado tomando tan pronto. No era algo sencillo, nada de lo que estaba viviendo era común y la gente cercana a él, tampoco había pasado por algo así, así que estaba a ciegas en todo ese asunto, guiándose apenas por lo que había descubierto que sentía, a lo cual tampoco estaba familiarizado.

En teoría debía ser un desastre, pero esperaba que el facto estuviese haciéndolo bien, bien no para el mundo, no quería su aprobación, sino bien para ella y para él.

—Tonta.

Ginny se giró buscando comprender el insulto, mientras sus cejas unidas mostraban una profunda "v".

—Olvidaste lo que dije —señaló y su expresión se suavizó— "me gustaría tenerte a mi lado todo el día".

Ella se desinfló como un globo, no sabía que había estado reteniendo su respiración. Su alivió fue evidente, todas sus miedos se disiparon, dejándola en paz para poder deshacerse en felicidad. No había tomado aquella confesión como una certeza y mucho menos literal.

Ahora parecía una cereza por lo roja que estaba, que bueno que él estuviera de espaldas. Se volvió a acomodar, ahora si dispuesta a comer, pensando en sus planes, no podía esperar para pasar el resto de sus días con él.

Y agradeció encarecidamente el poder cumplir su deseo.

***º*º*º**

Draco había estado más serio de lo común en las clases, perdido en sus pensamientos y no era para menos.

Ginny lo miró de vez en vez, preocupada. Probablemente él se estaba viendo presionado por lo que ella le había contado. No debería haber sido tan impulsiva y menos con él.

A la hora de la salida, mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro. Ginevra alzó su cara, dispuesta a echar atrás sus planes. —Draco…

—No iré al ensayo.

Ella olvidó sus intenciones al escuchar eso. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Irás a nadar?

—No, tengo que ir al banco.

—Ah…

—Si voy al ensayo no lo encontraré abierto más tarde.

No quiso ahondar más en el tema, aunque tuviese curiosidad, pero era mejor no preguntar nada acerca de eso por ahora, él era demasiado volátil cuando se trataba de su herencia y su dinero.

—No vayas a trabajar a la gasolinera.

—Aún no he hablado con mi jefe, debo hacerlo antes de presentarme a trabajar.

—No quiero que vuelvas ahí.

—Draco…

—Te dije que me encargaría del asunto del orfanato.

Weasley dejó caer sus hombros, era inútil hablar con él de eso, era claro que estaban en puntos extremos, pero al final era su decisión y tendría que respetarla.

Draco se detuvo y se giró hacia ella. —Si te sientes cansada es mejor que le hables a tu padre para que venga por ti, no intentes caminar.

—Estaré bien, me necesitan en los ensayos, me he ausentado ya lo suficiente.

—Demonios… ¿quieres pensar más en ti y no en los demás? —interpeló enojado, sabía que era su naturaleza ser así, era tan buena y él era todo lo contrario, pero no quería que volviera a parar al hospital por esforzarse tanto. Soltó un bufido y se acercó a ella de forma extrañamente rígida, pasándole los brazos por los hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo de forma posesiva—. No soportaría que te ocurriera algo.

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro y se sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos. Escondió su cara en su torso respirando el aroma de su loción. Sus manos se cerraron en los costados de él, sujetándose, conmovida hasta los huesos, podía imaginarse cuánto le estaba costando a él, demostrar lo que sentía.

—No me pasará nada —prometió.

Se separaron después de unos minutos. Draco dejó que sus labios cepillaran la sien de ella, pero fue un toque tan sutil que ella no supo si en verdad sucedió.

***º*º*º**

Draco no había sido muy sincero con sus planes. Sí había ido a Gringotts, pero ese era apenas su primer destino, ahora estaba en St. Mungo.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —inquirió Amos, enarcando su ceja con interrogación, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

—Deme las medicinas de Ginevra. La tendré a mi lado, yo voy a cuidar de ella a partir de ahora —profirió con seguridad.

El hombre esbozó un gesto de censura. —Eso no es posible.

—No le he preguntado, si es o no posible —dejó claro, tomó del bolsillo de su saco un fajo de billetes—. Aquí está el dinero.

—Pero ella no…

—Lo sé —interrumpió, no necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo—. La felicidad o la tristeza pueden matarla. Puede morir en cualquier momento y es justo por eso que lo hago.

Amos rechazó el dinero, su mirada se volvió severa. —¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Tú eres el peligro para ella. No puedes hacer esto tan sólo para ser feliz tú.

—No es sólo por mí —replicó frunciendo su frente, era probablemente la acción menos egoísta de su vida—. ¿Qué feliz podría ser yo con una chica que se está muriendo?

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que…?

—Incluso si yo no estoy, ella morirá.

—Pero al estar contigo…

—No estoy pidiendo su aprobación —exclamó dejando en evidencia su posición—. ¿Qué pasa si ella se muere cuando yo no esté ahí? No lo entiende… voy a estar con ella. Deme su medicina.

—No puedo, no puedo estar de acuerdo en que ella pase por eso.

—Es nuestra decisión.

—Ella no está en posición de tomar decisiones, ¿acaso quieres que muera aún más pronto? Una pelea, una ruptura, una cita con muchas emociones, el simple hecho de estar con ella en una situación intima…

Cedric que iba en busca de su padre para comentarle un caso, se quedó tras de la puerta al escuchar con quién estaba hablando y antes de que pudiera intervenir para dar su opinión, Draco salió del despacho precipitadamente, sin detenerse a mirar atrás con un fajo de dinero apretado en su mano.

***º*º*º**

Ginny había citado a su familia para anunciarles su decisión, quería que todos estuvieran para no tener que repetirlo, además que estando sus padres adoptivos sus hermanos se controlarían un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos? —preguntó Percy, a su lado estaba su nueva novia Audrey, una chica linda que ella no entendía que podía verle a su hermano con lo pesado que a veces o la mayoría del tiempo era.

Ella al final de la mesa, mirando todas las caras, llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno, el cosquilleo de los nervios aumentó conforme se volvía más real lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Te peleaste con el mald- con Malfoy? —Ron compuso su pregunta al sentir el peso de la mirada de Andrómeda, advirtiéndole.

—¿Es eso pequeña? —indagó Ted con una sonrisa, tratando de infundirle valor para que hablara.

—No, es justo lo contrario —contestó sin poder disimular más lo contenta que estaba—. Estoy muy feliz.

El silenció llenó la mesa, todos podían darse cuenta de eso ahora. Esa sonrisa cargada de dicha, la luz de sus ojos y el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Estoy tan feliz, que creo que iré al infierno —confesó con los ojos aguados.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sé que creen que él terminara haciéndome daño, pero yo voy a ser la que se lo haré y aun sabiéndolo, le echo de menos, quiero estar con él, tocar sus manos, sentirlo… estar con él —agregó cerrando los ojos para poder verlo en su cabeza.

—Pero ¿qué…?

Billy tuvo que pisar a Ron por debajo de la mesa para que no la interrumpiera. Aunque realmente Ronald sólo iba a expresar lo que muchos de los que estaban ahí, tenían en la mente.

—Sé que lo que me hace feliz ahora, lo hará sufrir a él más tarde —explicó consciente, su voz se volvió más baja y su semblante se entristeció—, pero no puedo, ni quiero hacer nada para evitarlo. Definitivamente iré al infierno.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Ginevra se pasó los dedos por las mejillas húmedas.

—¿Está dios ciego? ¿No tiene consciencia? —dijo Ted, sus palabras rotas lograron tocar los corazones de todos.

—Papá… —Ginny se levantó y fue a abrazar al hombre, con todo el cariño que había ido desarrollando por él con el paso de los años, podían no llevar la misma sangre pero era su padre, aquel que velaba por ella, que la arropa, mimaba y hacía reír. Había aprendido grandes lecciones de ese hombre, amaba a su padre verdadero Arthur, pero Ted se había ganado su lugar.

—No tengas miedo de ser feliz, nadie aquí te juzgara por querer serlo.

Ella sollozó afectada y en la seguridad del abrazo del hombre anunció: —Voy a mudarme con él, espero puedan comprenderlo… yo no voy a tener más tiempo para hacerlo, no puedo esperar años a ser mayor, yo sólo tengo el ahora y el aquí.

Los improperios que rezaron algunos de sus hermanos, apenas dejaban ver lo que ellos estaban pensando.

—¡¿Te volviste loca?! —espetó Ron, levantándose impulsado por impresión de la noticia.

—¡Es una equivocación!

Billy sintió el apretón en su mano que sostenía su esposa Fleur, ella encontraba aquella idea muy romántica y entendía a su cuñada, podían no haberse llevado bien al inicio, pero ahora todo era distinto, habían llegado a punto medio en que su relación se había vuelto una de cariño fraternal.

—Apóyala —murmuró el consejo al oído de su esposo.

William se pasó una mano por su cara, no había esperado que aquello pasara y menos tan repentinamente, pero ¿cómo podía impedirle que lo hiciera?, se trataba de su felicidad y él sabía que ese niño mimado la quería en serio.

—Él te está llevando consigo, estoy segura que lo entiende —manifestó Dromeda, colocándose al lado de ellos, sobando la espalda de su hija adoptiva.

—¡No pueden estar hablando en serio! ¡No deben dejarla ir con ese!

—Ron cálmate —profirió Charlie con su tono grueso y de mando, posando su fuerte mano en su hombro.

—Creo que nos ha saltado, hermano —musitó Fred con complicidad para su gemelo.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen "Chivo saltado, chivo quedado".

—Él más preocupado debe ser Don perfecto —indicó divertido, ambos pares de ojos se dirigieron hasta Percy.

—Idiotas, ¿no pueden ver lo serio que es esto? —farfulló su hermano.

—Contrario a ti, lo comprendemos.

—Ginny quiere alas para volar, ¿por qué no dejar que lo haga?

—¡Están drogados!

—Por favor, acepten mi decisión —suplicó con sus ojos grandes de cordero.

—Ese tipo debería estar aquí para hablar con nosotros, no sólo tu Ginny —externo Charlie, cruzándose de brazos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él —opinó Billy, a pesar del pellizco que le dio Fleur.

—¡Es un cobarde!

—No le dije que iba a hablar con ustedes, no pensaba traerlo sin antes ponerlos al tanto. Los quiero son lo más importante para mí… pero él también lo es.

—Apenas lo conoces —interpeló Ronald con aquel tono arrebatado y feroz.

—No es cierto… —No pudo seguir hablando, un mareo se lo impidió junto con un pequeño dolor en el pecho que la hizo doblarse contra sí.

—Esta conversación se termina por esta noche —declaró Ted, ayudando a Ginny a ir a su habitación, para poder tomar su medicina. Dejando tras de sí un mar de opiniones contrarias.

***º*º*º**

Neville bajó la maleta desgastada del coche, cerró la cajuela y miró hacia la antigua casa de Malfoy.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

—No, estoy bien —manifestó con una sonrisa, en su cara aún había rastros de pequeñas lágrimas, sólo se mudaba pero para su madre parecía que se iba al otro lado del mundo y le había dicho un discurso que en serio la había dejado sensible—. Es un día hermoso, ¿no crees? —comentó dando un giro, observando el cielo con el sol en alto.

—Lo es —respondió al regresar su mirada a ella. Ginny se encontraba usando un vestido sencillo blanco con un suéter azul, se le veía hermosa. No cabía duda que el amor era una fuerza poderosa, ojala también fuese capaz de devolverle la salud.

—Gracias por acompañarme. —Le dio un abrazo, antes de separarse y tomar la manija de su maleta para recorrer el caminillo hasta la casa.

—Si necesitas algo…

—Te llamaré de cualquier forma —dijo ella sin detenerse.

Nev la vio alejarse con un suspiro, sonrió para sí y volvió a su auto.

Ginny dejó su maleta en la entrada, anduvo por toda la casa buscando a Draco, pero él no estaba. Lo esperaría en el jardín para darle la sorpresa.

Era cierto que no había sabido de él desde el viernes, pero bueno, tampoco quería estar sobre él. Seguramente se había encontrado haciendo sus cosas, después de todo había dejado su vida de lado por estar con ella en el hospital, seguro que tenía asuntos de los cuales encargarse.

Se puso a cantar animada por la alegría que sentía, ya podía ver a los dos siendo felices en ese lugar.

***º*º*º**

Draco estaba descorazonado, el medico había sido muy claro, simplemente no podía estar con ella o terminaría matándola. Lo peor es que no había sido capaz de decírselo a ella, no podía hacerlo, dejaría que ella lo entendiera con el tiempo.

Esos días había ido a dónde menos pensó ir, pero le había ayudado a sacar toda su rabia y enojo.

***º*º*º**

—_Así que viniste después de todo —mencionó Sirius con una sonrisa torcida, al verlo parado en su entrada, siendo las seis de la mañana. _

—_No vengo por una charla y té._

—_Lo supuse —Se hizo a un lado, dejándolo entrar a la vieja casa de los Black. No necesito decirle que lo siguiera, Draco lo hizo, adaptándose a su paso. Atravesaron el lugar hasta que llegaron al sótano, dónde se encontraba montado un mini-gimnasio y el ring, elevado un metro del suelo—. Los guantes están por allá. _

_Malfoy no era ningún novato en eso, siendo asiduo a las peleas, sabía qué hacer. Se sentó en la banca preparándose. _

_Sirius no le dijo nada más, aunque claro por el ánimo con el que había llegado, tenía claro que algo había sucedido y algo no muy bueno. No pensaba cuestionarlo, no por ahora, pero ya hablarían. _

***º*º*º**

Después de ir ahí, gastar sus fuerzas y perder de forma total los combates contra su _tío _—cosa que no lo enorgullecía de ninguna manera, pero le echaba la culpa a su falta de concentración —, había ido a correr y finalmente ahora se encontraba llegando a su casa. Tomaría una larga ducha y después comería e intentaría dormir.

Sonaba a un buen plan hasta que la vio ahí en su jardín, el corazón se le estrujo.

Una sonrisa limpia y sincera apareció en la cara de Ginny nada más al verlo. No lo pensó fue hasta él y le echó los brazos encima.

—Hola, te estaba esperando —Se apartó de él al no ser correspondida en el abrazo, alzó su cara confundida para mirarlo, notando el golpe que traía en la ceja y en el pómulo izquierdo, se le había hinchado y la zona estaba roja—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Déjame, no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia —repuso grosero, alejándose de inmediato de ella como sino soportara tenerla a su lado—. ¿Qué haces en mi casa? —El ver la maleta en la entrada le dio una idea, el estómago se le contrajo y su boca se llenó de un sabor amargo.

—He venido a vivir contigo —mencionó confundida.

—Vete, vuelve a ese lugarsucho de donde viniste, tus hermanos estarán buscándote.

—Ellos están enterados —añadió ya sin emoción, mirándolo a los ojos, buscando alguna explicación para aquel comportamiento tal hosco.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso quieres que me maten?

—No lo harán, confía en mí —espetó, tomando su mano para llevarlo adentro, probablemente él sólo estaba de mal humor.

—Suéltame —dijo alejando su mano, su mirada se volvió helada—. Lárgate de aquí, yo no quiero estar más contigo. —Y ahí estaba haciendo justo lo que lo que no quería hacer y de la peor forma.

Ginevra vio como él le daba la espalda, su alegría estaba siendo pisoteada por él. No lo soportaba, ¿qué le había pasado para actuar así con ella?— Dijiste que te gustaba y que querías estar conmigo.

—Me dejé llevar por la situación, pero ya me di cuenta que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo fingir algo que nunca he sentido. —Sí ahí estaba él comportándose como el gran idiota que no sabía que podía ser, sólo para protegerla, para que pudiera vivir más. Sólo esperaba que ella lograra superar esto sin una recaída.

—Cabrón… ¿es tan fácil para ti? —preguntó llorosa—, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

—¡Joder! —exclamó revolviéndose su cabello con desesperación, por qué no se iba, por qué seguía ahí, para que él siguiera diciendo estupideces— . Vaya, ¿ahora también resulta que tienes problemas de oído? Eres toda una caja de enfermedades…. lo diré de nuevo, lárgate de aquí.

—Eres cruel y vil… nunca debí creer en ti.

—Ya, ya… basta de reproches. Me está doliendo la cabeza, está a punto de explotar y tú sólo lo estás empeorando, pero que te quede claro que si estoy en esta mierda de lugar es únicamente para obtener mi dinero… no para hacerle favores a una pueblerina enferma como tú. ¿Acaso pensaste qué yo en verdad podría estar contigo? Yo soy Draco Malfoy, heredero de una gran fortuna, por ende… quién este conmigo debe estar a la altura.

La barbilla le temblaba y las lágrimas caían como lluvia sobre su cara. Se había equivocado enormemente con él, no había nada bueno en Draco Malfoy. Él era una horrible persona, una que acaba de matarla en vida.

Malfoy exhaló, ladeando su rostro con rabia, no quería verla, no podía… porque si lo hacía, sí veía una vez más esos ojos azules nublados, se derrumbaría… no le importaría nada, le diría la verdad.

—Sólo esto me faltaba que no quisieras largarte. —Dio vuelta y se fue por dónde había llegado, dejando a Ginny en un mar de lágrimas, sumida en una profunda decepción.

***º*º*º**

Corrió con fuerza, corrió con desesperación, sin dirección.

Sólo quería desaparecer.

Corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más, derrumbándose en un campo solitario.

Gritando, desgarrándose por dentro, llorando como un niño desconsolado.

La quería y no podía estar con ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en quitarle a todas las personas que le importaban? ¿Acaso estaba maldito?

Prefería mil veces morir a verla morir.

Así de simple, así de franco, no había engaño en eso. Era lo que en verdad pensaba, ella tenía todo por vivir… y él…él no había tenido propósito para hacerlo, sólo ambicionaba el dinero de su abuelo, para gastarlo de cualquier manera posible, creyendo que así estaba disfrutando de la vida, pero no… que equivocado estaba, de hecho se había equivocado en un montón de cosas.

Y ahora que había encontrado algo porqué vivir, que no era nada material… resultaba que no debía ser, que de serlo, él terminaría destruyéndolo.

***º*º*º**

Ginny volvió a su casa sin gota alguna cayendo por los ojos, con pasos cansados con la muestra innegable de que había estado llorando, arrastrando la maleta y un sufrimiento que era como un puñal clavado en su corazón por la espalda.

Se encerró en su cuarto y se hizo ovillo en su cama.

Esta vez su dolor no era físico, no tenía nada que ver éste.

Andrómeda apareció poco después con un buen té, lo dejó en la mesa de noche y pasó sus manos por sus cabellos rojos.

—¿Qué fue lo pasó?

—Oh… mamá —dijo ocultando sus rostro en el regazo de la mujer.

En cuanto pudo romper el nudo en su garganta, no paró hasta que pronunció la última palabra.

—Debe haber un error —concluyó Andrómeda, estaba realmente desconcertada por todo lo que ella le había dicho.

—Sí, él mío, hice la peor elección. —Sorbió su nariz y se talló los ojos.

—No, no lo creo así.

—Es así… él lo dejó claro.

—Cálmate, te hará daño —pidió, haciéndole pequeñas caricias en su espalda—. Todo se arreglara.

—No veo como eso pueda suceder… lo odio.

—No, no lo haces —refutó con ternura—. Pasará esta tempestad que sientes y verás todo con claridad.

Ella no creía que las cosas fueran a pasársele, no le parecía posible.

***º*º*º**

Ron había despertado enterándose de que su hermana ya había salido de su casa para irse a vivir con ese. Evidentemente estaba de mal humor, uno terrible que incluso le había impedido comer su desayuno favorito, con el que Andrómeda pensaba aligerar su molestia, pero no había nada que lograse que eso sucediera…

—Hey Ron, aquí hay un paquete para ti —comunicó Seamus.

Él extrañado salió de debajo de uno de los coches, se levantó limpiándose con un trapo la grasa.

—¿Ahora recibes regalos caros? —molestó Dean.

Gruñó algo y tomó el paquete, le quitó la envoltura, los ojos casi se le salieron de las orbitas al encontrar un estuche de herramientas, de las mejores en el mercado.

—Wow… sí que le hiciste bien el trabajo.

—Parece que si sabe tratar a las chicas ricas después de todo.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —interrogó, observando que en sus manos tenía una tarjeta.

—"_Por tu ayuda, Pansy"_ —silbó Dean con voz graciosa—. De haber sabido que esto te iba a dar por ayudarla, lo hubiese hecho yo…

—Además viene su teléfono.

Ron le arrebató la tarjeta, notando el número escrito detrás con lapicero morado. El corazón se le fue a la garganta de emoción. No había logrado sacársela de la cabeza por muy loco que pareciera, pero ni en sus sueños más locos habían pensado que volvería saber de ella.

—Que te haya dado su número no quiere decir que la conseguirás.

—Imbéciles…

—Es verdad Ron, ella estará fuera de tu liga… tú tienes que trabajar para tener dinero, ella sólo tiene que gastarlo.

—¿O acaso te insinuó algo más? ¿Dejó que te le acercarás? Chicas como ella sólo salen con tipos como Malfoy… así que no te emociones amigo, esto es lo más que tendrás.

—Idiota… les demostrare que no es así.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cómo? —inquirió Seamus cruzándose de brazos.

—Ella saldrá conmigo.

—Claro, en tus sueños. —Se carcajearon y palmearon su espalda, logrando que él se volviera rojo de enojo. Fue hasta su locker, tomó su celular de su chamarra y marcó el número, no tuvo tiempo de sentirse nervioso, ni de pensar, el enojo junto con las burlas era el combustible y era todo lo que necesitaba.

***º*º*º**

Pansy hoy se sentía mejor, procesar que Draco, su Draco había comenzado un romance con una pueblerina no le había sentado nada bien, pero lo cierto era que tampoco la había matado, tal vez deprimido un poco sí, pero lo cierto es que también había estado pensando… pensando en ese chico pelirrojo.

Observaba como le estaban quedando sus uñas, había ido con sus amigas a hacerse la manicura. Su celular comenzó a sonar, observó el número en la pantalla, no lo conocía, pensó en dejar que la llamada se perdiera pero cambió de opinión en el último momento.

—Espera —le dijo a la empleada. Aceptó la llamada y se llevó el celular al oído—. Sí.

—¿Por qué enviaste ese paquete?

—¿Weasley? —cuestionó medio sorprendida.

Daphne volteó a ver a sus amigas las gemelas *Hestia y Flora Carrow. —¿Quién? — susurró arrugando la nariz.

—No tengo idea —murmuró Hestia.

—¿No será ese qué la ayudo en el pueblo donde vive Draco? —comentó Flora, haciendo memoria, una arruga apareció en su blanca frente.

Pansy se incorporó alejándose de los cotilleos de sus amigas y también evitando así que escucharan su conversación.

—Pensé que te gustaría es mi manera de…

—¿Darme las gracias?

—Si… bueno, ¿no te agrado? —inquirió mordiendo su labio carnoso pintado cuidadosamente de rosado.

—Sí quieres agradecérmelo ven y dímelo, no me mandes tus regalitos restregándome cuán rica eres.

—¡¿Cómo…?! ¡No fue eso!

—¿Sabes lo que quiero en realidad? Una cita…

—¡¿Te volviste loco?!

—No, ahora tienes mi número si te atreves a salir conmigo, márcame, sino… deja de mandar cositas.

Pansy se quedó pasmada cuando escuchó el sonido de la línea muerta. El calor del enojo le llegó hasta su rostro, deformándolo en una mueca fea.

—Éste patán pueblerino, ¿qué se cree? —rumió para sí.

—Pan, ¿estás bien? —inquirió titubeante, Flora.

—No.

—Creo que es lo hora de que todas tomemos un cóctel —anunció Daph, para calmar el ánimo de su amiga.

—Lo que necesito es que alguien desaparezca a ese tipejo… ¡es el más grosero que he conocido en mi vida!

—Tranquilízate Pansy.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¡Una cita! ¡Quiere una cita conmigo! ¡Conmigo! ¡¿Cómo si yo quisiera salir con un pobretón?!

Las tres se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

—Relájate Pan, si no quieres salir con él, no lo hagas.

—Seguro que captara el mensaje.

—¡No lo entienden!

—¿Qué no entendemos? ¿Qué él te puso así por pedirte una cita? ¿Qué es pobre? Bueno Pans, si él es atrevido pero en ti esta detenerlo, pierde contacto con él… pero…

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

—Sí te intriga, atrae… y otra cosa, hazlo…

Las gemelas jadearon al escuchar esa deducción.

—¿Te gusta?

—No has mencionado como es.

—¡No me gusta! ¡Mis gustos son más…!

—¿Cómo Draco? —sugirió Daphne.

—Sí, exacto.

—Pues creo que éste te gusto, precisamente porque es todo lo contrario.

Pansy hizo un montón de caras antes de dejar un gesto de terror. —Nooo.

—Era sólo una opinión, pero si me lo preguntas.

—¡No lo estoy haciendo!

—Yo iría.

Ella cerró sus ojos y se sentó nuevamente. —No digan nada por favor chicas, ustedes no.

Hestia y Flora, cerraron sus bocas pero hasta su lugar Pansy podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

_«¡No saldría con él ni en mil años!»._

***º*º*º**

Ron no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer, cuando la cólera lo fue dejando, supo que había sido un idiota. Recargó su frente en el locker siguiente… lamentándose.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó Harry al verlo.

—Nada —Aventó su celular y el estuche, refundiéndolos en lo más profundo del espacio y lo cerró con un golpe de su puño.

—No parece.

—La vida apesta… sólo eso —refunfuñó, dirigiéndose al auto en el que había estado trabajando antes de que esa locura comenzara.

Harry se acomodó sus lentes, confundido. Ese día todos andaban raros, primero Malfoy había aparecido en Grimmauld y ahora Ron estaba actuando extraño. Al menos tenía la certeza de que con su novia, todo estaba normal y eso era muy bueno, con lo cambiantes que podían ser las mujeres… y quién sabe si todo fuese culpa de las hormonas o de sus caprichos.

***º*º*º**

Ginny no estaba preparada para salir de su cuarto e ir a cenar con su familia, no se encontraban todos su hermanos, pues ellos habían vuelto a sus casas a seguir con su vida lo cual agradecía, pero aún estaban Charlie y Ron, los cuales acababan de enterarse que estaba nuevamente ahí, que no se había mudado con Draco después de todo.

Salió por la ventana sin querer saber nada, fue hasta los columpios, meciéndose suavemente, sintiendo el frío nocturno acariciar sus cabellos. Éste se suponía debía haber sido un día muy feliz al lado de él, pero todo se había vuelto una horrenda pesadilla. Recargó su frente en la cadena desgastada.

Él podía haberse llevado sus sueños, dejándole un corazón roto, pero seguía teniendo por que luchar su familia, sus amigos, los niños del orfanato.

***º*º*º**

En el comedor, la plática estaba tomando un giro distinto al planeado.

—¡Lo voy a matar!

—¡Sabía que sería un imbécil con ella!

—Nadie va a matar a nadie. —Andrómeda alzó su voz por sobre la de los pelirrojos.

—Yo aún quiero escuchar esos planes chicos —menciono riendo Ted, llevándose a la boca su pan.

—Buenas noches —saludó educado Cedric.

—Adelante, ¿ya has cenado?

—En realidad no, vengo del hospital… no hubiese pasado si no fuera porque es importante que hable con Ginny.

—Oh… ella esta indispuesta, si es algo sobre su enfermedad…

—No, no es sobre eso.

—Siéntate muchacho, cena con nosotros —invitó Ted, palmeando la silla al lado de él.

—Eh… bien, gracias.

—Seguro que encuentras interesante esta cena —agregó risueño.

—No agobies a Cedric con esas ideas —pidió su esposa.

—Queremos deshacernos de Malfoy —mascullo Ron, masticando con odio un pedazo de carne.

—¿De Malfoy?

—¡Ese desgraciado jugo con Ginny, y eso no se lo vamos a permitir!

—Chicos, por favor…

—¿Por qué dicen eso? —interrogó apurado.

—No es algo que queremos que se comente en el pueblo, mi hermana se volvió loca y quería irse a vivir con ese, pero algo salió mal y ella está ahí encerrada llorando.

—Jamás debimos dejar que se acercara, pero ustedes decidieron darle una oportunidad…

—Por favor chicos, basta ya —dijo Andrómeda, dejando un plato frente a Cedric—. No me agrada que hagan esa clase de comentarios, ni que sigan hablando de ese tema.

—Creo saber lo que sucedió —anunció Cedric para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Escuchen hay algo que debo decirles….

Cedric les contó todo lo que había escuchado, explicando así sus deducciones sobre lo que había ocurrido entre la pareja, dándole un nuevo giro a aquella historia.

***º*º*º**

Draco se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra, la noche había caído y comenzaba a hacer un frío intolerable. Después de esas interminables horas en las que había tenido que estar consigo mismo con el alma expuesta, supo que lo que tenía que hacer.

Tenía el celular pegado a su oreja, esperando que su padrino contestara.

—¿Cuánto es el 0.1%?

—¿No es demasiado tarde para hablar?

—¿Cuánto recibiré si renuncio a la herencia?

—Draco esto no es un juego, ¿en qué lío te has metido esta vez? Sé que Nott te ha estado transfiriendo dinero…

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿cuánto es?

—Un poco más de lo que cuesta el orfanato.

—Deja en paz el orfanato —ordenó, tomó un profundo respiro antes de decir aquellas palabras—. Renunció.

—¿Estás seguro? Un acuerdo verbal no es….

—Lo sé, ten listos los papeles.

—Draco piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, es tu futuro…

—No necesito de tus sermones ahora. Has lo que te pedí, te avisare cuando iré para firmar lo que necesites.

—¿Estás seguro que no te arrepentirás?

La esquina izquierda de la boca de Draco se elevó.

_«Me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida, pero esa extraña chica es más importante.»_

Tal vez no podía estar con aquella como deseaba, pero vería que fuese feliz.

—Deja ya de preguntarme tonterías, has escuchado bien.

Cortó la comunicación y se dispuso a volver a su casa.

***º*º*º**

Malfoy no había ido a la escuela, ni siquiera había sido capaz de despertarse, estaba demasiado cansado. Sabía que debía ir, no podía simplemente ausentarse el resto del año escolar, no ahora que iba a necesitar de sus estudios para salir adelante… estaba por convertirse no en un persona pobre pero si con recursos limitados, debía preocuparse más por lo que iba a hacer.

Se levantó para tomar un café que lo reviviera, también necesitaba un poco de comida, el día anterior no había comido. Sacó un paquete de la nevera y lo metió al microondas. Estaba recargado en el filo del lavaplatos, esperando que el tiempo terminara para sentarse a la mesa de la cocina cuando el llamado en su entrada lo sacó de su estado de reposo.

Malhumorado dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa y fue hasta la puerta, apenas la abrió vio que se trataba de una horda de pelirrojos.

Iba a morir.

Se echó hacia atrás acobardado, más después de que tratara de cerrar la puerta pero Charlie, el domador de animales salvajes se lo impidió. Sudó frío cuando todos entraron, parecía que él nunca se las hubiese visto negras en una pelea desigual, pero esto era distinto.

—Entonces, ¿cómo nos deshacemos de él? —soltó Fred, paseando su mirada de él a sus hermanos y de regreso.

—Yo no necesito más que mis puños —informó Charlie.

—Estoy contigo, pero no creo que aguante…

—Está temblando como mariquita. —Se rió George.

—A este pasó se hará en sus pantalones…

—¿En serio en esto se fijó nuestra hermana? ¿Acaso tan mal ejemplo le dimos?

—Seguro lo escogió por ti, eres él más parecido a él —atacó Charlie, Percy por supuesto se indignó.

—Naturalmente, lo que quería era que no se pareciera a ustedes.

Draco estaba en medio de probablemente la conversación más bizarra que le había tocado escuchar. Afortunadamente esos minutos le permitieron recobrarse y pensar con rapidez lo que podía hacer.

—¡Basta ya! No queremos perder la presa…

—Bien terminemos con esto.

El pitido del microondas terminó de llamar la atención de todos.

Malfoy se movió yendo a apagarlo.

—Creo que lo interrumpimos en su almuerzo.

—Tiene mala cara.

—Este lugar no esta tan mal.

Draco harto de aquel parloteó incesante se paró frente a ellos. —¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

—Ahora ya no parece tan asustado.

—Mmmm no lo sé —murmuró Fred, dando una vuelta alrededor de él—. ¡Bu!

Malfoy entornó sus ojos. —Idiota.

—Tiene muy malhumor, no va a encajar.

—Lo haremos encajar.

—¿De qué mierda va esto? —manifestó con fastidio.

—Relájate niño —pidió Charlie, sentándose en la sala.

—Esto es por Ginny —respondió Ron—, espero que tengas claro que no me agradas.

—Vamos al grano —manifestó Bill, antes de que las cosas se calentaran—. Sabemos lo que hiciste.

—¿No era lo que querían? No me acercaré más a ella —escupió y era claro que aquello le dolía.

—Resulta que no se trata de lo que nosotros queremos, se trata de lo que Ginny quiere.

—Vuelve con ella, estando contigo es insoportable pero sin ti es aún peor —añadió directo Percy.

—¡¿Qué?! —Casi se fue de espaldas, ¿a qué demonios venía eso?

—Sabemos lo que Amos te dijo y también la opinión de Cedric, pero es la felicidad de Ginny y ninguno quiere volver a verla triste.

—Tendrás que hacerla feliz.

—Ni una lágrima más Malfoy.

—Una palabra suya y morirás.

—Te patearemos el trasero si sólo osas lastimarla.

—La tendrás que tomar muy en serio.

—Así que piensa bien lo que harás, queremos que tenga una buena vida.

—No faltarás más a la escuela, te harás responsable, pues ahora tendrás que cuidar de ella, mejor de lo que te has cuidado tú en toda tu vida.

El resto de la conversación Draco se la pasó mareado, aquello era cómo la dimensión desconocida.

***º*º*º**

Después de la más extraña mañana, Draco había tratado de explicarles a esos energúmenos la razón de su decisión, pero ellos habían desechado los argumentos de Amos, recalcando que lo que importaba no era sólo que estuviera bien sino que fuera feliz.

El día se había puesto frío y lluvioso, había tenido que usar una sombrilla y unas botas para poder llegar al auditorio, estaba seguro que encontraría ahí a Ginny.

No esperaba tener que volver a pasar por esto, pero ahí estaba nuevamente a punto de exponer sus sentimientos. Sintiéndose nervioso, con un gran agujero en el estómago… y ¿feliz? Sí, lo estaba… era cierto. Él tener el apoyo de la familia de Ginny, había sido todo lo que necesitaba para dejarse ir nuevamente. Sabía lo que significaba estar con ella al igual que los hermanos de ella, pero iba a hacer que funcionara, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

Entró en el lugar cerrando su paraguas, buscó a Ginny recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no viniste hoy? —cuestionó Neville, dejando la parte de escenografía que venía cargando.

—Nada, ¿dónde está Ginny?

—Estaba molesta y salió a caminar.

—¡Ya niños dejen de correr, vamos a practicar! —ordenó Lavender, frente al escenario con las manos en la cintura y expresión será.

—¿Quiénes son esos niños? —cuestionó intrigado.

—Ah… ellos vienen del orfanato. No has leído el guion, ¿cierto? Ellos tienen una participación importante en el musical.

—Vamos… hagamos una nueva escena —dijo Lav, aplaudiendo para llamar su atención.

Hermione comenzó a tocar el piano, mientras los niños se sentaban en forma de media luna en el escenario. Un niño pasó al frente junto con una pequeña pelirroja.

—Vamos digan sus diálogos, como los ensayamos.

Los pequeños se notaban apenados caminaron hasta que él estuvo delante de la niña que jugaba con la orilla de su vestido.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó la niña, señalando hacia su cabeza, donde iría un vendaje.

—Hubo un accidente…

—¿Te duele?

—Claro que me duele —contestó malhumorado.

Ella se levantó de puntillas y depositó un beso en su frente. —Tu titi se curara.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Para que te sientas mejor, mi mamá siempre lo hace y luego me siento mejor, ¿quieres que te cante una canción? Sana, sana, colita de rana…

Draco estaba completamente afectado, sus pupilas estaban dilatas. Él recordaba algo similar, él lo había vivido…

***º*º*º**

—_Que canción tan ridícula._

—_No lo es._

—_Sí, lo es._

—_Eres feo. —Le sacó la lengua, mientras se jalaba un ojo._

—_Tú eres la fea y me molestas._

—_Tú más. —Se giró dispuesta a seguir dibujando en aquella sala del hospital, donde se encontraban otros niños enfermos. _

—_¿Por qué estás aquí? —inquirió Draco, después de observar y no notarle ninguna herida según su deducción._

—_Estoy enferma… _

_Él rodó sus ojos con impaciencia. —Eso es obvio, pero ¿de qué?_

—_No lo sé… —repuso cambiando de crayola._

***º*º*º**

Durante aquel accidente él había conocido a una niña pelirroja en el ala de niños del hospital St. Thomas, había estado hablando con ella dos días, hasta que su abuelo se lo había llevado.

***º*º*º**

—_Te ves mal._

—_No me siento bien —respondió ella, en posición fetal en su cama infantil en el hospital._

—_¿Tu herida esta mejor?_

—_Tuvieron que coserme._

—_¿Te dolió? —cuestionó con sus grandes ojos azules, clavados en su herida._

—_No —contestó, aunque lo cierto es que se la había pasado llorando todo el rato mientras le daban las puntadas._

—_Voy a dormir._

—_Es muy temprano para dormir —dijo el ceñudo._

—_Draco, tu abuelo vino para llevarte a casa —murmuró la enfermera tomando su mano._

_Ginny volvió a abrir sus ojos al escuchar eso. —¿Te vas?_

—_Sí._

—_No te vayas._

—_Volveré, mis papás también están aquí, mi abuelo me traerá. _

—_¿Lo dices en serio?_

—_Te lo prometo._

_Ella asintió, estirando su mano hacia él. —Vuelve, por favor._

—_Vamos Ginny, debes dormir —susurró otra enfermera—. Pobre niño no sabe aún lo que sucedió sus padres._

—_¿Qué sucedió? _

—_Nada pequeña, nada._

_Draco jalado por la enfermera salió del lugar aún mirando a la pelirroja con el brazo estirado hacia él. _

***º*º*º**

—¿Quién… quién escribió esto?

Lav lo volteó a ver, notando lo pálido que estaba. —¿Estás bien?

—Dime ¿quién lo escribió?

—Pensé que lo sabías, lo escribió Ginny… creo que se basó en un libro —reveló, sin comprender el repentino interés—. Deberías ir a la enfermería, tienes mala cara y no lo digo por los golpes. —Se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la frente.

Él se alejó aturdido, salió y tomó el paraguas que había dejado en la entrada.

Los recuerdos en su cabeza comenzaron a salir, revelándole todo lo que había olvidado, intentando darle orden al caos y entonces todo tuvo sentido.

Buscó por todos lados a Ginny, tenía ya la ropa mojada y pesada, sólo quería verla y explicarle todo.

Hasta que finalmente volvió al lugar al que sabía que ella tendría que regresar y ahí estaba frente a la entrada del orfanato con una sombrilla amarilla cubriéndola, no había sonrisa en su rostro, no había expresión alguna, estaba ausente como un muerto.

Le dolió verla así y saberse el causante.

—Ginevra…

Ginny se giró desanimada, no quería otra pelea con él, no quería verlo, no quería desear abrazarlo, estar con él y no poder, no quería sufrir más.

—Yo… yo volví demasiado tarde.

—Ya no me importa, no me importa si vas a clases o si haces la obra —exclamó dolida y orgullosa, avanzó unos pasos dispuesta a entrar al orfanato, pero él la detuvo estirando su brazo tomándola del codo.

Su indiferencia le provocaba dolor y enojo que no sabía que era capaz de sentir.

—Yo dije que volvería al hospital.

—¿De qué…?

—Eras tú… tú y yo ya nos conocíamos.

—Draco.

Lo había descubierto, él había recordado su pasado y justo ahora.

—Lo decía en serio lo de volver al hospital, pero ese día perdí a mis padres… Abraxas no quiso que volviera, y yo tampoco quería hacerlo, mi padre había muerto y mi madre estaba en coma… ni si quiera sabía lo que era eso. Había perdido a mis padres y no podía pensar en otra cosa. Borre todos los recuerdos de éste lugar, de ti… era demasiado doloroso —explicó y ella le creyó, cómo no hacerlo cuando él estaba dejándole ver su mayor herida —. Lo… siento. El tiempo ha ido en nuestra contra, volví demasiado tarde.

—Pensé que jamás lo recordarías.

—Yo no… no debí haberte dicho todas esas cosas.

Ginny se hizo pequeña, no quería hablar de eso. —Es más que eso.

—Tengo una buena explicación.

—Moriré a causa de ti.

—No, no permitiré que ocurra —prometió.

—Espero poder estar contigo hasta el solsticio de invierno, poder ver la primera nevada juntos y usar esos calcetines que me compraste.

Malfoy dejó caer su paraguas y se unió a ella en el suyo, con una mano tomó el mango de plástico y con la otra ahueco su mejilla, rodando su pulgar por su pómulo limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Sé que te hace daño estar conmigo, pero no quiero estar sin ti.

Ella bajó su rostro lloroso, su corazón estaba más que dispuesto a irse con él, pero dolía.

—Mírame —mandó, su mano fue hasta su mentón y lo tomó entre sus dedos obligándola a alzarlo—. Más te vale no morir por esto.

Ginny apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus ojos cuando sus labios se tocaron y fue como caminar entre las nubes, suave, dulce… Draco movió su mano, recorriendo su mejilla mientras su beso se volvía más firme, más real, llegó hasta su nuca donde acarició su piel, que se erizó a su tacto.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo, sintiendo como todo el calor se concentraba en su cara, mientras se sostenía del suéter de Draco, él soltó el paraguas, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a cubrirlos, pero eso no les importó.

Ginny soltó una risita por la emoción que la embarga, la media sonrisa de él se ensanchó lentamente, posó sus manos en el delicado talle de Ginny. Sus bocas se volvieron a presionar de forma deliciosa, acoplándose despacio sin prisas. Sus ropas se iban humedeciendo causándoles escalofríos. Ella se apretó contra él buscando su calor, se sostuvo de sus hombros, temiendo que sus rodillas no la pudieran sostener más tiempo.

Fueron sus primeros besos y todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos, valió la pena.

Y así fue como la vida les sonrió a los dos.

***º*º*º**

*La cardiomiopatía hipertrófica es una enfermedad hereditaria que afecta directamente al músculo cardíaco. El primer síntoma de miocardiopatía hipertrófica en muchos pacientes jóvenes es el desmayo súbito y posiblemente la muerte. Información de varias páginas, medlineplus, el instituto del corazón de Texas.

*Jolly Rancher: Caramelo macizo de distintos sabores.

*Hestia y Flora Carrow, son personajes que salieron en las películas, pertenecen al Club de Slughorn.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_**...**_

**H**ola, nos hemos tardado mucho en volver, lo sentimos mucho. Sobre el capítulo, es bastante largo y el siguiente también lo será, es el último jalón y queremos colocar varias cosas que no necesariamente vienen en la película, sentimos si algunas les aburren. Hay mucho drama, momentos felices y tristes, de todo un poco para juntar a estos dos, esperamos haber resuelto algunas preguntas que aún estaban en el aire sobre la trama, faltan otras pero en el último ya todo quedará claro.

Esperamos tener pronto el quinto y último capítulo.

**Por favor no dejen de apoyarnos y escribirnos sus comentarios, queremos leer lo que piensan del fic.**

Les recordamos que la historia es una **adaptación **de la película "A Millionaire's First Love". Título original: Baekmanjangja-ui cheot-sarang. Dirigida por Kim Tae Gyung. **No será una copia fiel**, pondremos muchas escenas y otros detalles que no estarán en la trama original. Es realizada para el Reto **«Verano de películas» **del **Drinny fest**, del grupo _Drinny/Dranny:_ _¡El mejor amor prohibido! _En Facebook.

No olviden leer las otras historias de adaptaciones de películas.

**Ahora el momento de los agradecimientos:**

frances malfoy, eau de toilette, The Lady Nott, Malevola, Darynka Malfoy, LuzzMalfoy, KineaM, KattytoNebel, pax399, Emina Uchiha, .

Frances Malfoy: Mil gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, nos dan mucho ánimo. Esperamos pronto subir el capítulo de Desleal. Saludos.

***º*º*º**

Esperamos puedan leer nuestras otras historias de esta pareja.

* Pétalos negros (shortfic)

* Amándote en silencio (one-shot)

* Inesperado (one-shot)

* Desleal tentación (longfic)

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —**_**The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**_**.**


End file.
